La poisse!
by varnier leslie
Summary: Bella se reveille,apres une soirée bien arrosé,dans le lit d'edward cullen.Le reve pour nous...mais pas pour bella!Car eux se vouent une haine sans limite! VENEZ LIRE! tous humain!lemon
1. Chapter 1

**voila je commence une deuxieme fiction,plus légère.**

**TOUS humains. encore une fois desolé pour les fautes d'orthographes!! et bien sur les personages ne m'appartiennent les empreintes juste...**

**chapitre 1**

OK,alors,tous doucement,je soulève une paupière...pour la refermer une seconde plus tard.

-Ouille ouille ouille,ma tete!!

Qu'est c'qui c'est passé? Je me souviens bien du début de la MEGA fete d'Emmett,mon meilleur amis. Je me souviens de Mike m'offrant un verre de téquila!

Je me souviens d'Alice,ma meilleure amie me dire"c'est bon je crois que ta assez bu".Je me rapelle qu'elle a pris mon verre des mains pour le reposer sur la table.

Apres...le flou total.

Je rouvre les yeux. Tiens c'est pas ma chambre sa! Je gigote dans le lit inconnu et lève les draps.

Je suis nue?! NU!!

Un grognement me parvins. C'est pas le mien sa non plus...Je tourne la tete...

OH MON DIEU! MON DIEU!!!

Ya quelqu'un dans le lit!!

Je respire profondément,attrappe le haut du drap et tire un coup sec.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! CULLEN!!!!!!

Il se redresse d'un coup

-Quoi?quoi?qu'est c'qui s'passe?Le feu?Un incendie?

Je le regarde abasourdie.

C'est pas possible,c'est un cauchemard?! c'est sa,j'vais me réveiller!! Je ferme fort les yeux mais quand les rouvres il est toujour devant moi,un sourir en coin barrant son visage.

Pas possible...

-qu'est c'que tu fous dans mon pieu,swan?

Son pieu? son pieu...?!

-Pas possible...

Je le regarde revèche

-ta mis quoi dans mon verre,cullen,pour que j'finisse dans ton lit?

Il ricane

-Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas me resister!!

-Oui,il me faut surtous une bonne dose d'alcool dans le sang pour finir dans ton pieu,et ta interé à fermer ta grande gueule,

ou je raconte a qui veux bien l'entendre que ta...que ta...que ta pété toute la nuit!!

Je souris, vainqueur

Il se lève et se r'habille.

-Tu crois quoi,me dit-il,j'vais quand meme pas allez raconter à mes potes que j'ai baisé avec toi swan.J'ai une réputation à garder

-Ouai,ta sale réputation... j'vois pas ce que sa change,tu te les es toutes faites!

-Et tu rentres dans le lot maintenant,swan!

-JE TE PREVIEN CULLEN,TA INTERE A TE LA FERMER!!

Sur ce,je me lève,attrappe mes vetements gisant au sol,les enfiles,prend mon sac par terre et sort de la chambre.

J'allai passer la porte d'entrée quand il me ratrappe par le bras,me retourne violament pour lui faire face.

-O faite swan,c'était pourri...t'es vraiment une plaie au pieu!!

Main main s'envole sans avoir demandé mon autorisation pour aterrir sur sa joue.

Je sors de son apartement sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte.

Quel idiot!! Il ne peut pas etre serieux?! Je suis la plus populaire de l'universitaire!! TOUS les garcons aimeraient la meme nuit que je viens de

donner inconsciament a se cullen,et lui ose me dire je ne vaux rien au lit!!

Alors que j'attein les ascenseurs,je l'entend derriere moi me siffler avant d'exploser de rire!!

Si il pouvait s'étouffer en rigolant celui la...

-Ya que la vérité qui blesse,Bella Swan!

Et il referme la porte

Je le hais! JE LE HAIS!! JE LE HAIS!!!

**voili voila,alors? rewiew!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Allez j'vous met le chapitre 2.j'devais le mettre que demain mais vous avez l'air de petits impatients alors,c'est parti.**

**J'espere qu'il vous plaira autant que le chapitre 1.**

**J'ai essayé de faire un effort avec les fautes d'orthographes...heu...essayé!!**

**chapitre2**

NON,NON,NON!! pas lui!! J'aurai encore préféré Mike newton.

Je pren la route mais pour aller ou? Je ne peux décement pas rentrer chez moi. Je partage mon appartement avec Alice et son fiancé et amis Jasper.

Nous avions décidé de prendre un appartement ensemble à la fin du lycée,a forcks. Bien sur nous aurions pu prendre chacun notre apartement,nos parents étaient tous tres riches mais nous aimons vivre ensemble,faire du shopping et dépenser l'argent de papa sans compter.

Le soucis est qu'Alice a du remarquer que j'avais découchée et elle m'aurait harcelée jusqu'à c'que je lui révèle le nom de l'heureux élus. Mais sa il en était hors de questions. De plus,Edward est le frere d'Alice et celle ci rève de nous voir ensembles."vous formeriez un si beau couple"me dit-elle sans arret. Seulement,un point qu'elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre est que son frère et moi,on se déteste. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne,sa remonte à la premiere année de maternelle,quand il me piquait mes bonbons ou poussait ma chaise au moment ou j'allai m'assoir. Depuis toutes les crasses,l'un envers l'autre sont permies.

Je décide donc de me rendre chez Emmet. Emmet est fils unique comme moi et il est plus vieux de 2 ans. Il vit avec Rosalie hales,la soeur jumelle de Jasper.

Je descend de ma porsche rouge,récement acheté par papa,et traverse la route.

Emmet et Rosalie vivent dans un immeuble de 3 étages,entièrement rénové par les bons soins de la mère d'Alice. Autant dire un exellent travail.

Je frappe à la porte....aucune réponse. Quelle heure est il? Je regarde ma montre,11 heure,ils devraient etre debout pourtant. Je refrappe puis j'entend rosalie et ses talons éguilles derriere la porte

-Salut bella!

-Salut rose!

Elle ne porte qu'un paignoire en soie.J'ai du intérompre un bon moment...

-Je dérange peut etre?

-Non,non pas du tous entre!

Je rentre dans leurs appartement,me dirige vers le salon et me laisse tomber comme une loque sur le canapé en cuir noir.

-Ouh la la!! me dit rosalie,ta pas l'air en forme toi?

Je soupire

-Non pas vraiment...Emmet?

-Il prend sa douche! Oh faite,on ta pas vu longtemps a la fete hier?

Bon,maintenant bella trouve quelques choses d'intelligent a dire! surtous,ne rien lui dire pour cullen. J'adore Rosalie mais c'est une vrai comère. Si elle le savait,je pouvais dire adieu a la discrétion!

-heu...

Bravo bella,tu fais fort là,une voyelle...

-j-je sais...j-jétais f-fatiguée!

De mieux en mieux,tu bafouilles maintenant!

-A ok,mince je suis décue. Moi qui pensai que tu avais enfin rencontré quelqu'un!

Oh non bella,on rougit pas...On rougit pas j'ai dis!!

Mince,je rougis...vite une échapatoire...

-EMMET!!

Sauvé par mon meilleur amis,ouffff!

-Salut Bell's,la forme? Pourquoi t'es partie aussi tot hier soir?

Oh non Emmet...

-Elle était fatiguée!

...Merci Rose!!

-heu (voyelle,tu peux mieux faire Bella) j'aimerai te parler Em'!

-Ouai,ok...ba vien,j'ai pas encore déjeuné,on va aller prendre un bon p'tit dèj,et tu sais comment je suis quand j'ai pas mangé!

oh oui,sa je le sais. Il n'arrive pas à réfléchir quand il a le ventre vide!!

10 Minute plus tard,on rentre dans un café branché de Seatlle.

On se prend une table reculé,pour etre plus tranquille.

-Alors,je t'écoute Bell's,raconte tes malheurs?

Je prend une grande respiration et me lance

-Je me suis réveillée ce matin dans un lit qui n'était pas le mien et je n'étais pas seul.

Il me regarde comme si j'étais demeurée.

-Oui et alors...c'est pas la première fois que sa t'arrive,bell's!

-Non,mais la ce n'est pas tout a fait pareil!!

-Comment sa? je vois pas ou est le mal enfin! c'est pas comme si t'avais couché avec...chez pas moi...edward,par exemple!

je me raidis et rougis. je lève les yeux vers Emmet et lui fait un pauvre sourir qui doit certainement ressembler à une magnifique grimace.

-Attend...hahahahahah!!

Et il explose de rire.

-Emmett,gémis-je

-Hahahahah!! (mais encore) J'y crois pas!

-Ah ba génial,comme sa on est deux!!

-hahahahah!! Alors la...(il réussi enfin a ce calmer) et comment c'était ce matin?

-J'ai hurlé quand j'ai vu que c'étais lui,apres on sait dit des mots gentils enfin tu nous connais,apres je l'ai prévenue de ne rien dire à personne ou je me vengerai et apre...j'suis parti.

J'homis volontairement le fait qu'eward m'ai dit que j'étais un mauvais coup!!

-Et alors c'était comment?

Je soupire.

y'a qu'Emmet pour demander des détails sur la vie sexuelle des autres.

Hum...et si...non,je peux pas faire sa,si? apres tous,je le déteste,il me deteste...mais c'est dangereux...oh,et puis zut!

-C'est un éjaculateur précoce,à peine le temps de prendre mon pied que c'étais fini!!

Ha ba tien il devient tous rouge...c'est lui qui ma demandé!

-T-t-t-tu es sérieuse?!

-Ouai Emmet,j'me suis fait chier comme jamais!!

-Oh ba sa alors...oh ba sa alors!!

Encore une petite couche?

-En plus,Monsieur c'est endormis tous de suite apres et j'te dis pas comment il ronfle!!

-Hahahahah!!(et voila c'est repartie) quand...j'vais...dire...sa...a...rose!!

Oh oui,em' raconte à Rose...on verra bien Edward Cullen,qui rira bien le dernier!!

**voila alors? le prochain chapitre sera edward!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_place au blabla: ravie que sa va plaise. pas pu poster hier alors c'est ce matin._

_Prochain chapitre dans la journée. et sa sera le lycée,tres comique aussi!!_

_allez j'espere que se chapitre vous plaira,encore désolé pour les fautes,mais bon,on s'refait pas!!_

**pov edward**

Je dormai tranquilement...mais non!! Il a fallu qu'elle se mette à hurler dans mes oreilles.

Qu'est c'qu'elle foutait la deja? Dans mon pieu? oh....non! Je suis a poil! Ok...Ba,j'me souviens de rien.

Sa devait pas etre génial pour ne rien me souvenir.

Elle m'engueule...me menace et blabla et blabla

GARCE ! MOI PETER!

Elle va pour partir mais je ne peux pas la laisser s'en aller avec le dernier mot. Je la ratrappe,la retourne et lui balance d'une voix moqueuse

-Au faite swan,c'était pourri...t'es vraiment une plaie au lit!

Et la BAM! Une gifle!! Ouille,je n'avouerai jamais mais putain elle m'a fait mal!

Bon,le dernier mot Edward...le dernier mot...elle est prete à entrer dans les ascenseurs.

Je rigole et lui dis

-Y'a que la vérité qui blesse,Bella Swan.

Et ferme la porte.

Tres bien edward,le dernier mot

maintenant,sa fait 2 jour. 2 putain de jour que j'essaye de me rapeller la soirée d'Emmett!

Rien. Je ne me souvien absolument de rien!! Je vais devenir fou,il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un. J'peux pas garder sa pour moi!! J'ai quand meme couché avec la fille que je ne peux pas blairer!.

Cette gonzesse est insuportable. Je prend mon portable et compose le numéro pret enregistré. J'espere qu'il est encore chez lui.

Une tonalité,deux tonalité

-allo!

-allo,emmet,c'est ed',je peux passer là?

Pourquoi il rigole?

-oui,oui viens,rose est parti faire du shopping avec Bella et Alice!

-Ok,a toute!

je racroche prend les clefs de ma volvo,et sors de la maison. S'il y a bien une personne qui m'écoutera sans juger c'est bien Emmett.

15 minute plus tard,j'arrive devant chez lui. Je n'ai pas le temps de frapper à la porte qu'il m'acceuille le sourir au lèvre. On se donne l'acolade et il m'invite à m'assoir dans le salon.

-Alors ed',que me vaut cette charmante visite?

Ne pas lui dire tous de sute...et pourquoi il a un sourir niait sur le visage celui la?

-Heu...j'sais pas,comme sa...je suppose!!

Là,y'a quelque chose qui cloche!

-J'peux savoir pourquoi tu rigole Em'?

-non,non sa va,ten fait pas...heu,alors ta fait quoi apres la fete samedi?

Et voila il repart dans son hilarité!! C'est pas possible,il se fout de moi là?!

-En faite,c'est pour sa que je suis la! Il faut que je te raconte se qu'il c'est passé!

-Ah ouai,sans deconner!! va y je t'écoute!

Il toussotte,mais j'ai crus l'entendre mamonnait quelque chose comme...précoce?! hein?!

-Ouai,bon ,j'y vais...j'ai couché avec Swan!

Et la,il explose de rire. Mais il lui arrive quoi aujourd'hui!! Il a mangé quoi se midi? Faudrai que j'en parle a mon père,il est mèdecin,il pourra certainement faire quelque chose pour lui!!

Je prend mon portable et commence à composer le numéro,quand la grosse main d'Emmett s'empare de la mienne pour arreter mon geste.

-Ba tu fais quoi?

-Ba j'apelle mon père! Il pourra surement t'aider. Hein? tu veux bien qu'on t'aides Emmett?

-Non mais je vais bien.( Oui em', si tu l'dis) Au lieu de dire des bétises,dit moi comment c'était?

Dire la vérité,ou ne pas dire la vérité...rapelle toi"ta interé à fermer ta grande gueule sinon j'raconte à qui veux bien l'entendre que ta pété toute la nuit" Hum...mais d'un autre coté, rapelle toi le BAM,cette gigle qui ta valut la joue rouge pendant une heure. Dilème et em' qu'attend patiement. La menace ou la vengance?

-Elle vaut rien au lit!!

-Tiens,elle a dit la meme chose!

-....

Vous voyez c'est dans ses moments la qu'on aimerez trouver quelque chose d'intelligent a dire " Ah ouai" ou "tue moi,j'ten supplie" ou encore le banale mais qui na rien a voir avec la situation"j'ai faim,pas toi?" Mais non,aucun son ne veux franchir mes lèvres. D'ailleurs elles ne doivent pas etre fermées,j'dois plus ressembler à un pauvre poisson rouge hors de l'eau,apres que le chat est renversé son bocal.

-Edward?

Pouf...pas la,absent...game over...tien connection,COMMENT SA ELLE A DIT LA MEME CHOSE?

-Attend,elle est venu te parler?

-Heu,ouai dimanche,le lendemain de ma fete!!

garce!! plus important encore...

-Elle ta raconté quoi?

Il a l'air embarrassé

-T'es sur de vouloir l'entendre?

bon,prépare toi edward,sa va faire mal! J'le sens!

-Heu...oui,je crois.

-Tres bien (il se retient de rire en plus,sa l'amuse).Elle a dit que t'étais un éjaculateur précoce et qu'elle s'était fais chier avec toi!

ok,edward concentre toi,MAIS QUELLE GARCE! Moi edward cullen,le plus populaire du campus,le capitaine de l'équipe de bass ball viens de me faire comme on dit baiser par ma pire ennemie!!!

je nai pas le temps de répliquer que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre pour laisser aparaitre les filles. Dès qu'elles me voient,Rosalie explose de rire,Alice pouffe mais merci, ne rigole pas et elle,BELLA SWAN est pliée en deux... je regarde Emmett,il me fait un sourire d'excuse. Oh non emmett trop tard!! Rosalie est au courant...pufff,je peux dire au revoir a ma réputaion!!

Ejaculateur précoce non mais,j'aurai tous entendu. Les filles se calment,il était temps!

-Alors ed'me dit rose,ta fait des prouesses au lit,a ce qu'il parrait?

Je répons a Rose mais regarde Bella

-J'devais pas etre super motivé!!

c'est sa relativise,c'est le miieux que tu puisse faire maintenant! Swan se raproche de moi

-Oh,mais y'a que la vérité qui blesse,edward cullen!

ok Swan:1,cullen:0

Oh que j'aimerai me rapeller de cette nuit passé avec elle...

**voila,bon prochain chapitre pov edward encore!**

**rewiev!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**coucou,voila le chapitre 4,j'ai finalement décidé d'écrire une parti deward et l'autre bella!**

**j'attend vos reviews!! bisous**

**chapitre 4**

**POV EDWARD**

-Comme disait le neveu de la nièce de la belle soeur de ma mère,le sex est le cerveau de l'instinct!

Hein?! Mais qu'est ce qu'il me raconte?!

Je lui parle de mon devoir d'Anglais sur Roméo et Juliette et lui me sort tous un charabia sur sa famille et l'instinct du sex!!

-Emmett,le latex ne se fume pas,on te la jamais dit?

Il ricane et part à son premier cour.

Mon dieu,j'ai une famille de taré!!

Je recommence à déambuler dans le couloir bondé.Je soupir.J'ai entrainement cette apres midi,enfin quelque chose d'utile!

Je rentre dans ma salle de philosophie. Le prof n'est pas encore arrivé. Je m'assoie à ma place au fond de la salle et sors mes affaires quand je sens une présente. Je lève les yeux:Tanya

Manqué plus qu'elle!!!

-Bonjour,Eddichouchounet!

C'est quoi encore ce surnom débile?!

-Tanya,je m'appelle Edward!E.D.W.A.R.D!!

-Oh allez Eddichouchounet,on se connait bien maintenant. Apres tout ce qu'on a vécu j'ai bien le droit de te donner un petit surnom mignon!

Mignon? On doit pas avoir la meme définition du mot à mon avis. Moi je dirai guimauve!!

-Attend,laisse moi réfléchir Tanya...NON! Et dit moi c'que tu veux,le prof va arriver?

Tanya est la plus...comment dire...ouverte aux garcons du campus. Elle aime se...confier! Plusieurs fois nous avons eu l'occasion tous les deux de...discuter!

-Je voulai juste te dire que je peux t'aider si tu veux?

Mais encore? qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous avec leurs devinettes?

-Merci tanya,mais je n'ai besoin d'aucune aide.

-Allons Eddichouchounet (mais elle a pas fini avec ce surnom,on dirait que je suis en sucre!),il ne faut pas avoir honte!

-De quoi tu me parles la tanya?

Je commence vraiment à m'agacer!! Et pourquoi toutes les filles de la classe me regardent?

-Ba oui,sa peut arriver à tous le monde tu sais!

Sa peut arriver a to...Oh! Elle est au courant et vu les regards que les autres filles me jètent,je dirai que ce n'est pas la seul!

Allez Edward,t'es un mec non?

SI!

Alors PROUVE LE!!

Je lui souri et pren une voix aguicheur.

-Attend moi dehors à la fin du cour Tanya,je te prouverai que je n'ai aucun soucis de ce coté là!

Elle glousse et part s'assoir à son pupitre.

Très bien Edward! Reprend confiance en toi! Tu vas pas laisser cette pimbèche de Swan te rabaisser au rang de looser!!

**POV BELLA**

Le cour est d'un ennui,c'est pas possible! Histoire de l'art. Pourquoi j'ai pris cette matière hein?!

En parlant d'art,je suis une génie. Après avoir révélé quelques détailles sur ma vie sexuelle et les petits problèmes techniques d'Edward à Emmett,celui ci la dit à Rosalie,qui la dit à Alice,qui la dit à Jasper et Rose s'est chargée de répandre la nouvelle sur le campus.

Je me demande comment Cullen va bien pouvoir ce sortir de ce pétrin! J'aimerai vraiment pas etre à sa place!

Bon, je m'ennuie à mourir et le prof qui parle,qui parle...puffff. Je tourne la tete à droite vers la porte ouverte de la classe et les fenètres donnant sur le couloir.

Tiens! A trois rangées de moi,Mike Newton me mate et me fait un clin d'oeil quand il voit que je le regarde.

Amusons nous un peu!! De toute facon,j'ai pas mieux à faire.

Je lui sors mon plus beau sourir. Il halète,rougis et détourne le regard.

C'est marrant,mais beaucoup trop facile!!

Attend,il se passe quoi la dans le couloir??!!

Oh,mais c'est Cullen et Tanya Denali. Mais qu'est c'qu'il fiche? pourquoi ils sont pas en cour?!

Il se parle...OH MON DIEU,il la plaque contre le mur! Ils vont pas nous faire un gamin dans l'couloir quand meme!!

Mince,j'vois plus rien avec la porte. C'est bon,le prof ne ragarde pas!

Je lève les pieds de chaise et me penche en me tenant au rebord de la table.

Allez Bella,tu y es presque!

Je penche la tete...Allez encore un tous petit effort...Un tout petit peu plus encore...Ahhh sayez...ILS S'EMBRASSENT?!

-Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!

BOUMM!!!

J'ai le cul par terre et les quatres fers en l'air et Cullen qui se marre dernière la porte entrouverte. Il m'a vu?

Oh mon dieu,la honte!! La salle est plongée dans le silence,attendant certainement que je réagisse.

Bon,je fait quoi maintenant? J'ai deux options! Ou,je me relève et fais comme si de rien été sous les regard moqueur des autres,ou,je me relève,prend mes affaires et sors de la salle en plain milieu du cour avec le peu de dignité qu'il me reste.

J'préfère la deuxième solution.

Allez courage Bella,sa peut pas etre pire de toute facon!! Mouai,sa,sa reste à voir!!

je me lève tant bien que mal,réajuste mes vètements et mes cheveux,attrappe mon sac,redresse les épaules,relève la tete.

Mon dieu,j'ai carrément cassé la chaise!! Vous voyez,le pire!!

Je marche en direction de la porte,passe devant le prof,qui soit dit en passant à la bouche grande ouverte et me racle la gorge discrètement

-Sa devrait etre interdit de commercialiser des chaises si peu solides!

Et je sors en fermant la porte. Oufff...sa,c'est fait! Pathétique bella,pathétique!! Je regarde à gauche,à droite.

Mais ils sont passés ou Cullen et Dénalie??

**Voila,fin de chapitre m'arrette ici pour aujourd'hui!! laissez des reviews...sa m'encourage! bisous **

**ps:vous les voyez les efforts sur l'orthographes?**


	5. Chapter 5

**coucou,Merci pour vos reviews sa fait tres plaisir!**

**voila le chapitre 5. J'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire et j'espere que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire!**

**chapitre 5**

**POV BELLA**

Je suis sur qu'ils sont dans les toilettes!

Vite,un plan Bella?! Hum...Je crois que j'ai trouvé!! Ouai,mais si il n'y est pas? Refléchissons.

J'ai encore 15 minutes avant la fin du cours...Allez je fonce!!

Je me dirige vers les toilettes des filles. En arrivant à proximité je me fais discrète et marche sur la pointe des pieds. je colle mon oreille à la porte.

-Hum...Eddichouchounet...OH OUI,continu!!

Eddi-quoi?

-Hahaha

Je me plaque une main sur la bouche...Mon dieu le tue l'amour!!

Bon,j'attend pas la suite,avoir des insomnies non merci!

Il est temps Bella de faire jouer tes talents de comédienne!

Je me dirige au pas de course vers le bureau au fond du grand couloir. J'ouvre précipitament la porte ou est placardé les lettres"directeur"

-Monsieur,vite-vite!!

Il se lève et vient se poster devant moi.

-Mademoiselle Swan,calmez vous,que se passe t-il?

D'accord,prend le visage le plus affolé possible.J'sais pas moi? Imagine toi nue à coté de Mike Newton...dans le lit d'edward!!

Ok,il palit à vu d'oeil,sa à l'air de fonctionner!

Je me mets à hurler,espérant ainsi alerter les classes alentours.

-Vite Monsieur, il se passe un truck bizarre dans les toilettes!

-Pourquoi dites vous ca,Miss Swan?

Bon,il est lourd le vieux la!! Il peut pas juste me suivre?! Je continue à hurler.

-Je ne me sentai pas bien tout à l'heure,alors j'ai voulu aller au toilette mais il y a une fille dedans qui criait(Eddichouchounet!!) et j'ai entendu aussi un garcon....grogner

(ouai de plaisir. Pufff ... comment il peut prendre son pied avec une fille comme sa, salo...je m'égare) J'ai peur Monsieur,j'ai pas osé entrer dedans!

Il se décide ENFIN à prendre le chemin des toilettes.

Avec tous ça,si ils ont pas encore fini j'aurai d'la chance!!

Je suis le proviseur. Comme espéré,les élèves ainsi que les professeurs sortent de leurs cours et prennent la meme direction que nous.

J'indique la bonne porte au proviseur et me place à sa droite. Tous les autres (environ 50 personnes) se trouvent derrieres nous dans un silence de plomb. Alice se met à coté de moi

-Il se passe quoi la?

Ouai,moi aussi j'me pose la question,il attend quoi le proviseur là,le déluge? Hein?

-Chuttt!(en meme temps avec le bruit qu'ils font la dedans,on pourrait entrer,pisser, faire une pause au lavabo,parler de sa journée avec sa copine,resortir,ils nous auraient ni vu,ni entendu!!) Tu va voir!!(enfin,j'espère)

Le proviseur nous pousse gentiment.

-Reculez!

Ba...pour quoi faire?!

Il se recule de quelques pas.

Mais qu'est c'qu'il fait?

Et la,il s'élance et défonce la porte avec son épaule!

Puff...y'avait juste à tourner la poignée,Monsieur!!

Devans nous,Cullen et Dénalie,nus,leurs vètements gisants au sol,et...OH LA POSITION!!!

Dénalie est assise sur le rebord du lavabo,une de ses jambes est relevée sur l'épaule de Cullen pendant que l'autre est très écartée!

Ouai,on peut lui reconnaitre ça...elle est très souple!!

Aucun d'eux ne bouge. Ils sont immobiles et raides

Tu m'étonnes!!!

-AHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!!!

Des rires commencent à raisonner derière moi!

Là Bella,bravo,t'as fait très fort!!!

**POV EDWARD**

Je les entend rire mais j'arrive pas à les regarder!!

Bon on va peut etre pas rester comme ça 30 ans! pufff...et dire que j'commencai à prendre mon pied!!

J'avais eu du mal au début avec ses "Eddichouchounet" et encore plus par la suite,quand elle a commencé à appeler mon sexe "ptit chou",là j'ai cru m'évanouir,mais j'avais tenu bon.

Apres tous j'avais un bon plan:lui prouver que je n'étais pas aussi rapide que Swan le prétendait!

Super ton plan Edward,la prochaine fois au moin,fait sa dans un lieu non public et surtout...surtout... la ou Swan n'y est pas!!

SWAN!! je sais que c'est elle!! Oh elle va me le payer,et j'ai bien ma petite idée sur le comment?

J'ose enfin tourner,très lentement la tete (ouai,comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose)!

Le proviseur me regarde bouche bée. Les autres son mort de rire!

Oh non!! Comment j'en suis arrivé là?! Et la cloche qui sonne!!

Bon,questions et réponses plus tard! Je regarde tanya. Elle me supplie du regard!

-On fait quoi,eddichouchounet?

Tres bonne question Tanya,qu'est c'qu'on fait?!

Edward tu prend ton courage à deux mains! Ha,mais c'est pas une mauvaise idée ça!!

Je me retire le plus vite possible de tanya et couvre de mes deux mains mon sexe.

Je tente un sourir (comme si c'était le moment!)

Tanya s'est carément enfuie dans un des toilettes après avoir ramassé ses vètements.

Elle aurait pas pu prendre les miens!!!

Bon,j'fait comment? Je peux pas enlever mes mains!!

Je lève la tete.

C'est moi ou il y a beaucoup plus de personnes que tout à l'heure?

Mon regard croise celui de Swan. Elle me regarde avec son sourir moqueur. C'est certainement pas elle qui va m'aider!!

Je continu mon tour d'horizon et enfin...miracle...

-Alice,(oh sa va Edward, commence pas à pleurnicher!) viens m'aider!

Elle s'avance rapidement, ramasse mes affaires et m'aide à rentrer dans un toilette.

Avant de refermer la porte je lui adresse un merci silencieux. Je m'habille rapidement.

Je sors et heuresement plus personne n'est présent.

J'inspire profondément et ouvre la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec Swan. Elle se raproche de sorte à pouvoir chuchotter à mon oreille

-2, 0.

je me penche alors à mon tour

-Je te hais Bella swan,et tu n'as pas encore gagné ma belle!

Elle se colle à moi. Hum..elle sent divinement bon!

-Non c'est vrai mais t'as pas assez de couille pour me défier,eddichouchounet!!

Oh non,misère! Reste calme et répond...allez n'importe quoi ça f'ra l'affaire!

-On verra...(et tes couille,elle a parlé de tes couilles!!)et mes couilles sont bien en place et ne servent pas à défier,loin de la!

Elle recule, rigole et par en sautillant,ravie d'elle meme!

Il faut absolument que je marque un point! Demain sera mon jour Swan!

**comme dab review??**


	6. Chapter 6

**coucou. Encre merci pour les reviews...**

**Bon normalement j'avais prévu du lemon pour ce chapitre mais du coup se s'ra au prohain sinon sa aurai fait beaucoup trop long**

**et j'pouvai pas coupé au milieu...Non,hein? bref voila la premiere partis de la vengence à edward...**

**premiere? vous comprendrez pourquoi!!**

**chapitre6**

**POV BELLA**

-Oublie pas Bell's d'aller acheter les chips et le papier toilette ce soir!!

Comme si j'allais oublier!! Elle aurait pas pu m'envoyer chercher les boissons et l'alcools? Non! moi j'suis chargée du P.Q!!

-Oui Alice,j'avais pas oublié!!

-Hum-hum!

Puff, c'est vrai,je suis tète en l'air mais quand meme!! Bon d'accord, depuis un certain accident ou j'avais oublié de mettre mes chaussures pour partir en cour et que je mettai retrouvée en chausson jaune avec la tete d'un titi au bout,elle avait beaucoup moin confiance en moi!

Mais ça ne met arrivée qu'une seul fois...ou deux!

Chaque semaine,chacun de nous organise une grande fiesta et ce samedi c'est pour Alice et moi! Et bien sur nous sommes que Mardi et Al' a déja tous prévus!!

Bon je verrai ça se soir,là pour l'instant jai entrainement de cherleedearls! Je suis la capitaine et notre p'tite troupe est constitué de Alice,rosalie,Angéla et les deux sur MA liste noire: Tanya et laureen.

Les garcons ont entrainement apres nous, ce qui m'évitera de croiser Cullen!

J'entre dans les vestiaires avec Alice et me change pour revétir la traditionnel mini jupe et petit haut rose.

Je m'attache les cheveux et sors,Alice sur les talons.

Les filles sont déja en place. Je remarque que Tanya et laureen discutent à voix basse en me lancant des coups d'oeils assassins!

Elles croient me faire peur la peut-etre? Oh la bonne blague!!

-Y'a un problème les filles?

-Non-non!

Elles me répondent en coeur avec un large sourir.

Tu veux jouer Tanya?

Je m'approche d'elle et lui murmure à l'oreille

-Alors Tanya...remise de tes émotions? T'as pas trop eu la honte j'espère?

Elle rougit. Touché...

-Tu sais Bella,c'est pas moi qui me traine Newton comme chien de prairie!

...coulé!!

Non bella,ne pas lui envoyer un pin dans la tronche...elle n'en vaut pas la peine!! Quoi que...la défigurer ne me dérangerai pas!!!

-Allez les filles,en place!!

1h30 plus tard et des courbatures de partouts,je pars ranger mes pom-poms,pendant que les filles vont prendre leurs douches dans les vestiaires.

Je referme mon casier et rentre à mon tour dans une cabine.

Hum...j'aime l'eau chaude!

J'entend les filles sortirent une à une.

-Bell's? On va y aller nous! me dit rose

-Ok les filles,à plus tard!

-Tchao Bella! Et oublie pas les courses!

En gros je traduit: Encore 10 minutes sous le jet Bella et après tu sors!! Faut que t'ailles acheter du P.Q!!

Je m'empare de mon shampooing à la fraise et commence à me frotter les cheveux.

Un bruit sourd me fait sursauter. Je me fige et le shampooing me coule dans les yeux

-Hé mince...Haaaaaa ça brule!!

Je me rince rapidement et gardant les yeux fermés tatonne la porte à la recherche de ma serviette.

Ba...(j'ouvre les yeux) elle est ou? C'est quoi encore que ce bordel?!

-Y'a quelqu'un?....Youhou?...Les filles vous etes la?

Personne. Bon,j'ai du l'oublier. Pourtant il me semblait l'avoir prise!

Ouai c'est confirmé,tu perds la boule Bella!

j'ouvre la porte lentement,elle grince et je sursaute

Sa va bell's,y'a personne! Tu vas pas te la jouer poule mouillé!!

Je marche en direction de mon casier.

Ho mon dieu!!

Mon casier est ouvert en grand et totalement vide!

Putain mes fringues...Mes fringues?! Mon sac,mon portables,tous!!

Alors la,ça sent le coup foiré...CULLEN!!! J'suis dans une brave merde!!

En meme temps,tu t'attendais à quoi Swan? Pouvoir lui en faire baver sans attendre de représailles... Se s'rest mal le connaitre!! Ouai, on peux toujour réver!

Heu,il est bien beau ton monolgue, mais au cas ou t'aurai pas pigé,t'es coincée dans les vestiaires (heuresement de filles!),toutes nue (ouai mais bien épilée!) et trempée (ok,la j'ai rien à dire!).

Je regarde autour de moi...Comment je vais faire bon dieu!!

A ma gauche...Un extincteur...Ouai,j'sais pas c'que j'pourrai en faire!!

A ma droite...Et ben..Rien!! J'pourrai peut etre forcer un des casiers?

Bravo bella et comment tu accomplis ce miracle?!

je re-regarde a ma gauche et grimace. Pas le choix,j'ai pas mieux de toute facon!

Je décroche l'extincteur et le place de sorte à cacher mon sexe. Hé mais c'est lourd ce truck! De mon autre main je cache mes seins.

Je m'approche de la porte sur la pointe des pieds et tend une oreille. Pas un bruit. J'ouvre la porte avec la main qui me couvre la poitrine, priant pour qu'elle ne grince pas! Qaund elle est assez ouverte pour laissé passer mon corp, je sors à grande vitesse et me colle ilico au mur!! Je le longe.

On dirai un crabe! T'es franchement ridicule!

Alors que j'attein l'angle du couloir,je suis aveuglée par un flash blanc l'espace dune seconde!

Oh,non! par pitié pas ça!!!

-Tres belle la photo Swan!!

Je cris,j'en ai plus qu'assez la! Et qu'est c'qu'il compte faire de ça?!?! Et ce truck qui pèse trois tonnes!!

-JE TE DETESTE CULLEN!! Et maintenant ou sont mes fingues??

Il ricane

-Si tu les veux,ils sont au milieux du terrain de Bass-ball!!

Ha ba si il est la c'est que l'entrainement est fini donc je pourrai peut-etre...

-Newton t'attend la bas!

...Et merde!!

-Et tu comptes faire quoi avec cette photo?

-Surprise Swan (Il tourne les talons et commence à partir) 2.1 ma belle!

-J'SUIS PAS TA BELLE,CULLEN!!

Maintenant,j'ai plus qu'à me farcir Newton!! Super!!

Je continue de longer le mur,juqu'au bout du couloir. De là,je peux voir Mike tenant mes vètements.

DRING...DRING... Au non pas ça!! La sonnerie de la fin des cours!!

J'apelle Newton encore et encore. Il est hors de question que mes fesses décolent de ce mur!! Les élèves commencent à sortir de la classe et passe à coté de moi avec, tantot des sourirs aguicheurs, tantot des expressions ahuries! (ouai j'lescomprend.C'est pas tous les jours qu'on croise une fille dans un couloir d'une fac avec pour seul habit un extincteur!! Ce qui maintenant que j'y pense,pourrait portez à confusion, feu...chaleur...extincteur...Oh la quata!!)

A chaques personnes qui passe près de la ou je me trouve, je leurs lance des "salus" "sa va" "beau temps pour bronzé non" ou encore "t'as pas l'heure s'te plait?"

Je continue inlassablement à apeller Newton à plein poumon.

Mais c'est pas possible,quel boulet!! Pour une fois que j'ai besoin de lui...J'vais pas tarder à lacher mon vètement de secour!

-Alors Bell's t'es nudiste maintenant?

Je me retourne.

-JASPER,mon sauveur!! S'il te plait, tu veux pas aller cher

-Non!!(il rigole.) c'est trop marrant,et j'vais meme resté avec toi pour voir la suite. Je veux pas en louper une miette!!

Je lui envoie une belle grimace. C'est à ce demander pourquoi on apelle SA des amis!!

-MIKE NEWTON!!! NEWTON MIKE!!MIKE,MIKE!!NEWTON,NEWTON!!

-Hahahahahahaha!!

-Bon t'as pas fini oui Jasper? Et ça se dit amis?

Mon cul!!!

Enfin,Newton m'entend(merci seigneur),et court dans ma direction. Arrivé en face de moi,il n'arrive meme pas à me regarder dans les yeux! Il a l'air obnibulé par...Mes seins?!

-Newton? Ouhou??

Il relève enfin ses yeux vers mon visage.

-Je sais que tu baves comme un porc en voyant mon corps mais s'il te plait,c'es vraiment pas le moment (et aucun autre moment d'ailleur) Bon vient avec moi!

A ba sayez,il a le sourir juqu'aux oreilles. Il croit quoi la?

En tous cas,si il pense ce que je pense qu'il pense,parceque je sais que souvent il pense à se que je pense qu'il pense en ce moment. Mais j'veux pas trop y penser!!

Je regarde Jasper plié en deux,se tenant les cotes.

-J'te dis pas au revoir Jazz...

Traduction:On se retrouve à la maison...et tu vas souffrir charogne!!

Je recommence le chemin en sens inverse flanqué du penseur.

Je rentre dans les vestaires. M'enferme dans une douche,pose mon objet de torture,(qui t'as quand meme sauvé la vie) et tend les mains au dessus de la porte.

-Donne et sort...et merci!!

T'étrangle pas. C'est qu'un merci!!

Il me tend toutes mes affaires et s'enfuit des vestiaires. Il doit etre decu!!

Tant mieux...ça lui aprendra à trop penser que j'puisse penser à la meme chose qu'il pense!!

Et quand j'y pense s'aurai pu etre bien pire ! La j'ai eu de la chance!!

Par contre j'me pose des questions sur le but de la photo...ça sent pas bon Bella...Pas bon du tous...!

**Voili,voila j'ai encore bien déliré a l'ecrire,demain la suite **

**elle est deja ecrite mais j'attend de recevoir des reiew pour savoir si le chapitre vous plaie car si vous aimez celui la,**

**le prochain...J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire cette aprem mais j crois que pour l'instant c'est celui ou j'ai le plus rigolé rien quand l'écrivant**

**et celui que je prefere de mes 7 chapitres **

**alors review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**coucou,j'suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir poster hier comme promis mais ma mère a eu la charmante idée de venir à l'improviste chez moi et quand elle vient on ne sais jamais quand elle va repartir. Apres le déjeuner,le gouter et le soupé,elle a pensé qu'on pourrait regarder un films. Puff...les mères!!! **

**Bref voici le chapitre 7. Et n'oubliez pas le bouton vert en bas de page!!**

**Chapitre7:**

**POV BELLA**

Apres mettre changé,je retourne le plus rapidement possible à ma voiture. Je prend le chemin de l'épicerie quand mon téléphone sonne.

-Allo?

-Oui ma belle,on se donne rendez vous ou?

C'est qui ça encore?!

-Non je n'pense pas!

Je racroche sans attendre. Pour qui il se prend celui la?

J'entre dans le magasin.

Bon. Maintenant,j'ai un choix cruciale à effectuer!!

Le papier toilette rose ou le papier toilette blanc? Le deux plies ou le trois plies? Hum...

**_3 minutes plus tard:_**

Non parce que,si je prend le rose,il n'a que deux plies mais j'aime bien c'te couleur!! Par contre si je prend le blanc,il a trois plies lui!!

Hum...dilème. Que fairait Alice à ma place?

**_Encore 2 minutes plus tard:_**

Non parce que,vous connaissez pas Alice vous!! Meme le choix du papier cul à son importance pour elle!!

**_Un peu plus tard:_**

Bon Bella,décide toi!! C'est quand meme pas sorcié! C'est pas LA decision de l'année!! Allez le rose!

Ouff! J'y suis arrivée!!

Je m'empare de mon satané PQ,prend des chips au passage et me dirige à la caisse quand mon téléphone sonne!

Mon sang,j'ai des amis aujourd'hui!!

-Allo oui?

-Hum...J'ame ta voix,si sexy! je suis pressé de pouvoir rentrer ma langue dans ta bouche!!

C'est c'la oui!! J'ai peut etre pas que des amis en fin de compte!!

-Ecoute crétin! J'sais pas qui t'es et je m'en fous royale,mais tu va vite te trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour fourrer ta sale langue,ok?

Ecoeurant,il va me faire vomir!

-Puff...Aller fait pas ta vierge effarouchée...

Je lui racroche au nez. C'est louche tout ça!! En meme temps,il c'est peut etre trompé de numéro et me confond avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Mouai,j'suis pas convaincue! Et si c'était un malade??

Franchement Bell's,tu crois qu'un malade ce prendrait la tete à t'apeller s'il en avait après toi!! Mouai,ça non plus j'suis pas convaincue!

Je paye mes achats et remonte dans ma voiture. Le jour commence à tomber. Je roule vers la maison.

Ha!! j'avais presque oublié jasper! Lui,il va pas s'en tirer comme ça!!

Tiens,qu'est c'que c'est que ce bruit? Non mais c'est incroyable!

-Allo,oui c'est qui?

-Décris moi c'que tu fait poulette?

Je ne sais vraiment pas à qui je parle depuis toute à l'heure,mais une chose est sur,ce n'est jamais le meme homme!

Et pouquoi il veut savoir c'que j'fais? La par contre,j'commence à flipper! Assasine le Bella,ça va peut etre le calmer!

-La tout de suite? Je te fais un beau doigt d'honneur en te disant d'aller te faire foutre!!

Je balance ensuite mon téléphone sur le siège passagé... QUOI ENCORE??

-Ecoute pauvre type,t'es qu'un looser! LOOSER! Compris? Tu veux savoir c'que j'fais? Très bien! Prépare toi! J'me touche de partout en conduisant ma voiture de luxe et je jouie comme une folle!! C'est bon t'es content?

-Heu...Bell's?

Angela?! Oh non,non,non!!

-Heu...Oui. J'suis désolé Angela. J'pensais que c'étais...Heu...

-C'est bon Bella,t'inquete! J'avais bien compris que c'était pas à moi que tu parlais!! Heu...par contre dis moi,tu pourrais passer chez moi là,tout de suite. C'est...important!

J'aime pas forcément ça, vous savez quand il y a le mot "passer" et "tous de suite" et pour finir "important"!

-Ok,j'arrive!

je ne mets que quelques minutes à parcourir la distance qui me sépare de chez elle. Angéla vit avec son fiancé,Ben dans une résidence aisé de Seattle.

Je frappe. A peine deux secondes après elle m'ouvre la porte. Elle m'invite à entrer et à m'assoir sur son canapé.

-Alors Angéla,de quoi voulais tu me parler?

je le sens pas! Vous savez le genre de préssentiment qui vous dit que ça va vous tomber dessus,ba la,c'est pareil!

Elle me regarde l'air embarrasée.

Sayez,y'a quoi encore?! la dernière fois qu'elle m'a regardé comme ça, c'était quand elle ne sortait pas encore avec Ben et que Cullen nous avait accusé d'etre lesbiennes!

-Oh allez Angéla,ça peut pas etre si terrible?

J'espère!!

-En faite...

Oui?

-Ben,m'a donné une photo...à la sortie du bahut!

Hein?

-Et c'est...(Abrège Angela,par pitié) toi. Tiens!

Elle me tend la photo. Ba ça...Je...Il...mais...C'est...NON! La photo que Cullen à prise alors que j'avais un extincteur en guise de protège slips!! Mais...Comment...Combien...

-Tu sais qui en a une?

-Je crois tous le monde Bella! Edward faisait le pied de grue à la sortie du parking et en donnait à toutes les voitures qu'il obligeait à s'arreter.

...!!!!

-Et c'est pas tout?

Elle rigole la? Moi j'trouve que c'est largement assez!

-Regarde derrière la photo.

J'allai retourner la photographie quand mon portable se remet à sonner. Je répond comme une automate,plongée dans mes pensées.

-Allo?

-Hum...Tu sais que t'es bonne la dessus!

Je revien sur terre et me lève d'un bon du canapé.

-Toute mouillée en plus....T'es bandante...

Le gars continue de parler mais je ne l'écoute plus. Il n'a pas osé?! Je retourne la photo. Ba si!! D'une belle écriture,celle d'Edward. Il est écris:

_Je suis belle et chaude à souhait. Si tu veux profiter de mon corps trempée,apelle moi au 0615273557. Je suis prete pour toi,ne me fait pas attendre!_

Oh mais quel...Quel...Aucun mot n'est assez fort pour le désigner!

Je referme mon celullaire et marche furibonde en direction de la porte. Je vais le tuer!!

-Angela,merci. On ce voit plus tard! (quand j'aurai raiduis à néant la tronche à Cullen!)

Je n'attend pas de réponse et cours jusqu'à ma voiture.

Je vais lui faire bouffer sa perruque!! Lui faire ravaler sa langue!! Le castrer!!

Enfin,j'arrive devant chez Cullen. Je ne prend pas la peine de fermer les portières à clefs! J'en ai pas pour longtemps de toute facon!

Je prend l'ascenseur! ALLEZ,j'ai pas toute la nuit!!

Je suis en rage...Me faire passer pour quoi...Une pute de luxe!!

J'arrive à son étage.J'entend de la musique provenir de son appart. je ne frappe meme pas et entre. Il est la,avec Dénalie,en pleine partie de jambe en l'air!

Comme si ça allez m'arreter!!

-CULLEN!!!!!

-Qu'est c'que tu fait la? Et qui ta permis de rentrer chez moi?

Hou...Il a l'air furax!! Tant mieux mon gars,on est deux comme ça!! Il se retire de Tanya et s'avance doucement vers moi,à poil et le regard meurtrier. Je parcoure la distance qui nous sépare et lui envoie une belle droite! Il saigne du nez.

Tanya s'approche de moi mauvaise! Pé-ta-sse!!

-Non mais t'es pas bien Swan,c'est quoi ton problème?

Mon problème? MON PROBLEME??

-CASSES TOI,DENALIE!! TOUT D'SUITE!!

Ni une,ni deux elle est sur le paliée,ses vètements en mains.

Je vais à la porte.

-Brave fille dénalie!

Et je lui claque au nez!

Je reviens dans le salon. Cullen et adossé au mur,un mouchoire à la main se tapotant le nez.

-Jamais Cullen,jamais je ne t'ai fait ça!! On est toujour restés discret quand on se faisait des crasses!

-Oh ça va Swan,c'était pour rire! Comme toi avec Tanya dans les w.c!

-A la difference que moi (oh non Bella,tu ne pleurs pas!Pas devant lui! ravale tes larmes) je ne te fais pas passer pour une pute! Tu imagine si mes parents l'apprennent?

Traitresses de larmes!! Sayez j'suis un torrent. On avait dit pas devant Cullen!!

Il me regarde le visage plus doux.

-J'suis désolé Bella. Je n'y avait pas pensé! Je t'assure que ce n'était pas mon but...

Je le coupe.

-Quel but? Me faire passer pour une conne? Ou peut etre une pute? Ou encore pour mes parents?

Je me calme. Beaucoup trop rapidement ma vieille! Il aurai mériter d'morfler! Il soupire

-Pour tous!

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Les miens ont cessé de pleurer

-Tu veux boir quelques choses,Swan?

Heu...La denière fois,on a fini au pieu et perso,j'me souvien toujours de rien. En meme temps un truck bien fort, ça me soulagerai!

Bon,si j'bois qu'un verre,c'est bon. Mais juste un verre!

-Ok,quelque chose de bien fort s'te plait et...habille toi avant!

Quoique...il est canon quand meme! J'avais jamais fait attention...

**_2 heure plus tard ou peut etre 3 heure:_**

Chui complètement bourrée!!!!!

-Moi j'dis Cullen, j'm'amuse quand te fais misère!!

-Ouai,mooooooua aussi!

Tiens mon téléphone sonne.

Ca fait longtemps!!

-Cha recommenche Ed'!!

Ouh...Il se reproche de moi! Trop pret,j'vois double! Ou triple j'sais plus! Tiens... j'disait quoi y'a deux minutes? M'en souvient plus.

-Ba tu décrouches bell'sssssss!

A OUAI!!

-Allo,allo?

-Salut ma belle,je t'appelle comme c'est marqué sur ton petit mot!

Cullen m'tend un bout de papier ou est écris quelque chose!

Concentre toi Bella!

Plisse les yeux! Une adresse! Oh mais ché qui l'est intelligent lui!!

-Oki dac,écoute moi bien mon grand! Tu m'écoutes là? ché bien!! Tu...vas...te rendre...à l'adresse...que j'te donne. T'écute toujour? trèèèèèèès bien!! 15 avenue des pi-pi-pissins!!J'habite la bas!!

-Super ma belle,à tous de suite alors?!

-Ché ça!!

Jète le portable Bella,voila ! oh mince il est par terre. Cullen est mort de ririre!! Et pouquoi d'abord?

-Ta quoi?

-Sait...trop...drole!! Hé regarde la pièce. Elle tourne!!

Ba pourqu...pourquoi il se lève?

-Viens danser.

Houla pas bien,pas bien du tout!

Je porte mon verre à ma bouche! Ma gorge brule teeeelement que j'sens meme plus l'alcool couler dedans!

Je regarde dans mon verre.

Tiens,j'me vois à l'interieur!! Bou...suis affreuse! Combien j'ai bue? 6. 7 verre ou plus? NOnnnnnn!! j'sais plus. J'ai arreté de compter toute facon! Oh mais c'est dingue,y'a des p'tites bulles dans ma boisson! J'bois quoi déja? Wisky j'crois et...coca! Oh mais elle vienne de là les p'tites bubules! Tiens, il est presque vide! Va falloir que...

-Hé,tu écoutes c'que je raconte?

Oh,Monseigneur est exigeant!!

-J'sais pas Edward,j'vais tomber si j'danse!! chui meme pas comment j'vais me lever! J'suis po chur!!

-Mais si tu peux enlever tes chaussures!!

C'est la pièce qui bouge ou c'est lui qui tangue? Ou peut etre moi? Ca c'est meme sur!! Et pourquoi il me parle de mes gaudasses?!

Je me lève.

Waou!!! Puissant!! Cullen m'attrappe par la taille.

-Viens bella,on va faire un TANGO!!!

Hein quoi??

Il me fait tourner,danser voir meme virvolter!

j'vais etre malade!! Le canapé vite!!

Je m'écroule dessus.

Putain,y'a un truck qui m'écrase!

-Ba pourquoi t'es avachis sur moi?

-Abajesaispajsuistomberjcrois!

Hein!!!

Je ferme mes yeux. J'ai la tete qui tourne. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres...Et me roule une pèle! Hein?!

J'ouvre les yeux violement...Trop violement!! Ha,ce c'est que Cullen qui m'embrasse....Qui m'embrasse?!

Je le pousse brusquement avec le peu de force qu'il me reste.

Parc'que la franchement j'en est plus beaucoup...Du tous...Coucou...Canaillou...Bijou....

-Tu fais quoi là Cullen? Tu veux profiter de moi parc'que j'suis bourrée,c'est ça?

Il ricane mais ne dis rien...Enfin j'crois pas!

Oh et puis pourquoi pas!! Peut etre que j'me rapellerai de rien demain?

Mais si moi j'veux m'rapeller!!

Je fini mon verre cul sec et me jette sur ses lèvres.

Hum...Elles sont douces!

Il me retourne (doucement voyons,on a le temps) et m'allonge sur le canapé. Il m'arrache ma robe (puff,je l'aimai bien celle là) et me détache mon soutien gorge.

-T'es trop belle Swan!!

Ba c'est bien la première fois qu'il me fait un compliment chuila!!

Il m'embrasse furieusement(si,si!!) et glisse sa langue le long de ma joue,ma machoire pour atérrir entre mes seins. Il en prend un à pleine main et commence à le sucer et le mordiller. Je laisse échapper un gémissement (en meme temps,meme mon cerveau ne m'écoute plus!) Il me lache,ce lève (ba y fait quoi?) et me tend une main.

-Viens,on va dans la chambre!

-Ok!!

Je passe devant lui et prend apuie sur le mur. La cuisine...pas ça. La salle de bain...pas ça non plus.

-Ed' t'es ou?

-Ba dans la chambre!

J'ycrois pas! j'ai réussi à m'perdre!!

Je suis le son de sa voix et le trouve nu et couché sur son lit.

-Hum...Tu m'attendais peut etre?

Je m'assoie sur le lit pour me désabiller. Pas sur d'y arriver debout! Et monte sur lui. Je lui embrasse le cou,les mamelons que je mordille et descend sur son ventre. Je trace de petit cercle avec ma langue et continue de descendre

Waou,l'engin!!!

je passe ma langue sur toute la longeur de son sexe en érection,pour le prendre ensuite entièrement dans ma bouche. je commence des va et vien mais il me ramène à hauteur de son visage

Mais non j'commencai à peine à m'amuser!

Il me retourne sur le dos,çe met à genou et plonge son visage vers mon intimité.

Oh,qu'il est doué! bella t'as intéré à t'en rapeller demain quand tu auras la gueule de bois!!

Je gémis(ou hurle,'suis pas sur)! Mais j'en veux plus!

Je l'attrape par les épaules et le ramène au dessus de moi.J'écarte les cuisses pour qu'il se positonne entre.

-Maintenant Cullen!

Il m'agrippe les hanches de ses mains et me pénètre violament.

Putain,il fait pas dans la douceur! Mais j'aime bien!! Il commence des mouvements lents!

Je commence à hurlez (Oh,Oui,il est vraiment doué!).

Ses va et vien deviennent plus brusque. j'enroule mes hanches autour de sa taille.

-Plus fort cullen!! Plus fort!

Il m'obeit et m'envoie des grands coups de rein. Il attrappe mes poignés et les mets au dessus de ma tete et les maintiens en place avec sa paume.

-Hurle pour moi Swan! Crie pour moi Bella!!

Bonne fille que je suis,je sens mon orgasme venir et me met à hurler son prénom.

Je l'entend grogner, signe de jouissance. 2 minute plus tard il s'effondre sur moi.

-Alors c'est qui l'éjaculateur précose?

Certainement pas lui!!

-D'accord,désolé pour ça!

-J'accepte tes excuses Swan!

Il se retire de moi et s'allonge à mes cotés. Je me sens m'endormir.

J'espère que je vais...pas...ronfler!

**POV EDWARD**

ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz........ZZZZzzzzzzzzzz.

Putain,elle ronfle!!!

**voili,voila,Alors? En tous cas moi j'ai bien rigolé à l'écrire!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**POV BELLA**

Je me réveille doucement.

Hum... J'ai super bien dormi!!

**POV EDWARD**

Quelle nuit pourri!! Swan a ronflé toute la nuit!

J'aurai encore préféré avoir une ligne de chemin de fer à coté de ma fenètre plutot qu'elle!!

Une vrai possédé!! des bruits bizards,une tète bizard!!

je regarde mon réveil:8H00.

Swan n'est plus dans mon lit.

Tant mieux et la prochaine fois,offre lui la porte en guise de remerciement,ça t'évitera de faire nuit blanche...LA PROCHAINE FOIS??

T'es complètement taré mon vieux!! Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois!

Je me lève,met mon boxer et me dirige vers la cuisine dans un état casi comateux. Je me prend un jus d'orange et m'installe à table quand:

-CULLEN!(sayez qu'est c'que j'ai encore fait?) C'est une catastrophe!!

Swan est là, devant moi,les yeux striées de larmes.

Qu'est c'qui'il lui prend?

Sur le coup je prends peur et me relève d'un bond pour mettre le plus de distance entre nous(On sait jamais!Si il lui prend encore une envie de m'en coller une!)

Moviette Edward!

Elle se laisse tomber lourdement sur une des chaises.

Mais c'est ça, fait comme chez toi!

**POV BELLA**

Je m'étire et me lève.

Edward dort encore mais je ne tiens pas à m'éterniser ici!

Je m'habille et passe par la salle de bain. Je me regarde dans le miroir. si on ne tient pas compte de mes cheveux en pétarre et de mes lèvres gonflées,ça peux aller!

Si c'nest que j'ai des schtroumpfs qui s'amuse à jouer du tam-tam dans mon cerveau!!

Je m'asperge le visage d'eau et sort de l'appartement.

Bon mes clefs! Je m'arrete sur le trottoir.

Punaisse,elles sont ou?

Je m'accroupis et vide mon sac au sol.

Ha enfin,les voila!

Je remets mes affaires dans mon sac,me relève et lève la tète.

....!!!

Je sens la crise d'histérie venir!!

J'ai trois questions à poser:

Première:

OU EST MA VOITURE??

Deuxième:

QUI A OSE VOLER MA VOITURE??

Troisième:

....Ba non en faite y'en a pas!!

-C'EST QUOI C'BORDEL? Non mais c'est pas possible,mais qu'elle poisse!! C'est incroyable d'avoir si peu de chance!!Mais qui? QUI A FAIT CA?

Un homme s'aproche de moi

Qu'est c'qu'il veut cuila?

-Ca va mademoiselle? Vous n'allez pas l'air bien!

Et là,je fond en larmes. Non je vais pas bien...Entre l'extincteur,les photos et maintenant CA,jsuis au bout du rouleau!

Reprend toi en main! Tu t'apelle Bella Swan et tu n'as pas le droit de te laisser aller!!

Je m'essuie les joues avec le revers de ma main.

Je regarde le petit homme en face de moi

Je lui en pose moi des questions?

-EST C'QUE J'AI L'AIR D'ALLER BIEN? Premièrement j'me retrouve devant des 100ènes d'élèves à moité à poil,ensuite(pourquoi tu lui raconte tous ça au vieux? Tant pis continue,ça soulage!) on me prend en photo avec un extincteur en guise de vètement de substitution, mais non!! ça n'a aparement pas suffi. Il a fallu que des mecs m'appellent pour savoir à quelle heure on pourrai copuler!!(j'ai vraiment dis ça devant lui?) Pour ensuite coller un pin à mon meilleur ennemie pour finalement coucher avec!! Et comme si ça n' suffisait pas, maintenant,on me vole ma voiture!!

Wahou!!! Ca fait un bien fou!!

Le pauvre homme me regarde complètement choqué. Je m'aproche de lui avec un sourir et colle un bisous sonore sur sa joue

-Merci de m'avoir aidé!

Je me retourne et cour jusqu'à l'immeuble de Cullen.

Parole de Bella swan,je vais trouver qui m'a volé ma voiture et quand ce jour arrivera...Et si papa l'apprend??

Oh nonnnnn! C'est une catastrophe...C'est une catastrophe...c'est une catastrophe...

J'entre dans l'appart d'Edward

-CULLEN...(oufff,il est réveillé!!) C'est une catastrophe!!

**POV LE PETIT HOMME**

Qu'est c'qu'il vient de ce passer? J'ai rien compris!!

Je vois cette jeune fille hurlant contre je sais pas qui, je sais pas quoi! Je m'approche doucement,je ne voudrai pas l'apeurer!

Je lui demande si elle va bien parce que là franchement on dirait pas!

Je me dis que peut etre,je peux l'aider. ET là,elle me crie dessus!!

Sur le coup c'est moi qui est peur!

Elle me parle d'élèves (ha elle doit etre à la fac!) Nu?! Extincteur?! Photo?!

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte? Je ne comprend rien!

Elle me parle de l'homme qu'elle déteste avec qui elle a couché.

Droles de facon de détester quelqu'un!!

Je continue à l'écouter. je ne dis rien. De toute facon j'pourrai pas,elle enchaine phrase par phrase!

Elle respire quand d'ailleurs cette petite?

On lui a volé sa voiture?!

J'aimerai réagir. Lui dire que je suis désolé pour elle et que tous va finir par s'arranger. mais non,je ne peux pas! je suis comme statufié! Voir meme choqué!

Si j'comprend tout:elle est à la fac,c'est retrouvé à poil par je sais quel moyen! Elle fait des photos de charmes! Aime le sexe...surtout avec celui qu'elle deteste!!

Cette jeune femme est vraiment très spécial!

Pendant que je réflechis à toute ces informations,elle se raproche de moi et me fait un bisou avant de me dire

-Merci de m'avoir aidé!

Et elle part. Comme ça.

Qu'est ce qu'elle raconte?? MOi l'aidé?

C'est plutot moi qu'aurai besoin d'aide maintenant!!

Ou est le bar...Il me faut un verre!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou alors pour commencer place au blabla: Wahouuuuuuuuuu!!! 100 REVIEW!! JE SUIS TROP CONTENTE!! MERCI A VOUS D'AIMER MA FIC!!!**

**Ensuite: réponse au review!!**

**Annecullen69:**_Merci pour ton review. Ravie que ma fic te fasse autant rire. Ca fait plaisir! Effectivement ed'n'est pas encore amoureux mais il y a un bonne évolution des choses dans ce chapitre,tu verras!_

**cherryx3:**_Non le petit bonhome n'est pas Jacob!!et merci pour ton review!_

**caro30:**_C'est vrai,bella est dingue mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime!!_

**alicew59:**_ merci pour ton review. Tu avais hate d'avoir la suite? ba,la voila!_

**lapetiotesouris:**_tous d'abord c'est ton surnom? en tous cas j'adore!! hé oui,bella ronfle. Qui l'aurai cru!!_

**samy940:**_Bella fait pitier? le mot est gros!! On va dire qu'elle a juste...ba la poisse!! Je te cite"Edward va bien la soutenir kome il se doit" je ne pense pas!! La tenir oui peut etre mais la soutenir,c'est moins sur!!_

**licorneblanche:**_Ravie que ma fic te rende MDR!!_

**alice-in-the-darkness:**_ ravie que ça te plaise! Pour le point de vue du vieux,ça met venue comme ça!! Je trouvais que ce serai une bonne idée plutot que de le laisser en plan au milieu du trotoir!!_

**pomm'd'api:**_merci pour ton review et tes encouragements. Ca me va droit au coeur! et ravie que ma fic te plaise!_

**marjorie:**_Merci pour le review encore une fois!! et encore ravie que ça te plaise! Je ne fais cette fiction que pour vous! _

**Voila,je pense n'avoir oubliée personne!!**

**Maintenant place au chapitre!! **

**Ce chapitre est légèrement moins drole que les précedents. J'ai preféré jouer la sensualité en premier lieu pour ce chapitre!!**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira!! Et n'oubliez pas en bas de pages les reviews!!**

**POV BELLA**

-HAhahahaha!!

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu rigole Cullen? J'te dis que j'me suis fait voler ma voiture et ça te fais marrer!!

Il est pas possible ce mec!!

-Mais non Swan,c'est pas ça. J'imagine la tète de ce pauvre petit vieux quand tu lui as tous raconté!

-Pufffffff,j'sais meme pas si il a tous compris!!

Bon,c'est pas tous mais pour ma voiture? Et lui qui rigole toujours. C'est pas possible!!

Tiens, c'est ma phrase favorite en ce moment. Faut dire qu'avec toute la poisse qui me caractérise...c'est juste pas possible!!

-Bon Ed' c'est pas que j'veuille te presser mais Y'a cour cette aprem!!

Quoi que,j'resterai bien enfermée chez moi,planquée sous ma couette!! Avec çes maudites photos ,j'suis pas prète d'être tranquille au bahut...D'ailleur,va falloir que j'réfléchisse à une vengeance!!

-Et j'voudrai que tu m'emmenes chez moi pour me changer!!

-Pourquoi?

Hein? C'est vraiment à moi,Bella Swan, qu'il pose cette question?

-Ba enfin Cullen! J'peux pas rester habillé comme hier!!

Je dois avoir des yeux horrifiés par ses propos car il explose de rire!

-Non,en faite j'te demandai pourquoi je devrai te déposer chez toi?

Oh non,il va pas me faire ça?!

-Heu...S'il te plait!

Bon,apparement ça marche pas...Il rigole toujour autant!

Tant pis,quand faut y'aller,faut y'aller!

J'avais un petit chien quand j'étais petite. Un petit chihuahua!(Bon début,il a arreté de rire!) Il s'apellait snoupie...malheuresement... il est mort...Noyé dans la cuvette des toilettes!(je sais,je sais,quel con!!) Je l'aimais beaucoup...

Je commence doucement à pleurer en repensant à son si petit museau. A sa si petite queue...

-C'est bon Swan,je t'emmène (bingo!) mais tu te dépèche!

Oh mince,moi qui voulais prendre une douche!!

Ses si beaux petits yeux quand il me demandait des calins...

-C'est bon,c'est bon...T'aura tous le temps qu'il te faut!!

T'es trop forte Bella!

**10 minutes plus tard:**

Enfin!! On est arrivés...Et vivant!! j'ai crue mourir!! Il roule trop,beaucoup trop vite!

-T'as vu c'était pas si dur?

Ouai,pour lui!! Moi j'ai crue que j'allais vomir le petit dèj' que je n'avait meme pas pris d'ailleur!!

Bon,c'est un mec. On va pas le contredire!!_(note de l'auteur:si des mecs lisent ma fic,ba désolé pour eux...mais j'ai raison!!lol)_

-Non c'est vrai!!

On rentre dans mon appart. Je me dirige dans le salon pour prendre mon sac de cour. Sur celui ci est posé un bout de papier. Une note.

_Bella, c'est pas ou t'es mais j'espère que t'as pensé au papier toilette_(Ba non,j'avais légèrement plus important!_)on se retrouve en cour,_

_bisous,_

_Alice._

Je me tourne.

-Assie toi,j'vais à la douche,j'fais vite!!

Il me regarde...Bizarement!!

Il ne pense quand meme pas que...

-Certainement pas Cullen! Hier j'étais ivre,mais pas aujourd'hui donc ne prend pas tes rèves pour des réalités!!

Il rit doucement et se raproche dangereusement de moi.

-Avoue que c'était bon Swan et que t'as aimé?

Il n'est plus qu'à quelques millimetres de moi...Et là franchement,j'peux pas répondre. Je baisse les yeux sur sa main qui caresse mon bras.

Non mais reprend toi Bella!!

Ho non,non,non,ne remonte pas ta main! Sayez j'suis perdue...Et toute mouillée!!

Il glisse ses doigts dans mes cheveux et moi je perds le nord...Et le sud,l'ouest et l'est!!

Je n'entends plus rien,à par peut être mon coeur qui tambourine dans ma poitrine. Les sctrumpfs ont changé de direction!!

-Bell's....J'ai tellement envie de toi...de ton corps...

Il me met une claque sur les fesses et je gémis,exitée comme un puce!

...de t'entendre crier mon prénom...

Il colle son corps au mien. Je sens son exitation contre mon bas ventre. Je ne bouge toujours pas. J'ai la sensation...Non en faite pour dire la vérité je n'ai plus la sensation de mon corps! J'ai l'impression d'ètre molle.

...Te toucher...Rentrer en toi...

Trop tard... j'ai perdu la partie!! Game over Swan!! Bon on va pas perdre mauvaise joueuse!!

-Viens Ed'!

Je lui attrape la main et l'emmene dans la salle de bain. Une fois dans celle ci,je ferme la porte à clef avant de me retourner vers lui. Son regard est assombris de désir!

Je lui caresse le visage doucement,centimètre pas centimètre. Je veux prendre mon temps.

Non en faite, c'est mon cerveau qui me dit ça! Mon entre jambe lui, crie:GROULLE!!

Je descend mes mains sur son torse

Wahou...Il est musclé quand meme! Je veux voir plus! J'attrappe le bas de son tee-shirt et lui enlève. Canon...Il est canon!!

Je laisse mes mains parcourir chaques muscles de son torse.

Edward place ses mains sur mes hanches et me raproche de lui. Il plonge son regard dans le mien avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

-Tooooooooo!!

Oh mon dieu! C'est pas moi qui viens de sortir ça quand meme?

Il sourit entre mes lèvres. Sa langue caresse doucement ma lèvre infèrieur. J'entrouvre ma bouche, lui autorisant l'accès(Avec plaisir meme!) à aprofondir notre baiser. Je sursaute en sentant sa langue toucher délicatement la mienne.

T'es débile Swan!

Nos langues entament un balet endiablé et moi j'suis au bord de l'agonie!

-Fait moi l'amour Cullen,ou je n'répond plus de mon corps!

Il rie doucement

-Hum...Top gun!! _(note de l'auteur:Avec tom cruise,ndlr)_

Il se détache de ma bouche pour lécher chaques petites parcelles de mon cou. J'halète.

-Monsieur...connait...ses...classiques!!

Il fait decendre ses mains et atteint l'ourlet de mon haut. je lève les bras pour lui facilité la tache.

Ou la mienne,parce que la franchement ça traine!!

Je prend les devants et enlève mon soutien gorge

-On est pressé Swan?

Je le pousse jusqu'à c'qu'il rentre en contact avec le lavabo.

-Tu n'as meme pas idée,Cullen!

Je lui lance un sourir narquois avant de me baisser et de déboutonner son pantalon.

Il devait plus être très à l'aise là dedans!!

Je fait glisser son pantalon avec son boxer (Ne perdons pas de temps!) en carressant de mon pousse son sexe tendu. Je l'entends gémir et grogner. Il passe une jambe en dehors de son pantalon,puis l'autre!

J'attrape son sexe entre ma main droite(ba oui,j'suis pas gauchère!)et commence à effectuer de lents mouvements de va et vien. Il s'accroche de ses mains au rebord du lavabo et rejète sa tete en arriere.

-Humm...Bell's...

Je passe ma langue sur toute sa longeur avant de le prendre goulument dans ma bouche. Il place une main dans mes cheveux pour accentuer mes mouvements.

Mes va et vien s'intensifient et deviennent plus rapides.

Il grogne durement.

Il est à point Swan! Bon boulot!

Je me relève. Il s'agenouille à son tour (à moi de souffrir?!)_(note de l'auteur:moi aussi j'veux bien souffrir sous les baisers d'Edward Cullen_!*_long soupir bien bruyant*)_Il ne perd pas son temps non plus et me retire mon pantalon et dans la foulé,mon string. Il me regarde surpris

-String?!

Ba,ou est le problème?!

-Oui...Tu pensais quand meme pas que j'portai les culottes à ma grand mère?

Il n'ajoute rien. Il se recule pour pouvoir me regarder

-Ca te plais,c'que tu vois?

-Tu n'as meme pas idée,Swan!!

Et la sans que je n'ai le temps de le voir venir,il plonge son visage sur mon intimité.

Il lève une de mes jambes et la pose sur son épaule.

Il passe le bout de sa langue sur mon clitoris certainement gonflé du désir qui me consume!

Il caresse de ses doigts mon entré pendant que sa langues est toujour en activité. Il entre un doigt en moi puis un deuxième. Il effectue à son tour des mouvements lents à l'intérieur de moi!

Hum...l'extase!!

Je suis bientot au bord de l'explosion. Mes gémissements deviennent rapidement des cris.

J'espère que les voisins sont pas chez eux!!

Je jouie et sers mes jambes autour de sa tète.

Après un petit moment Il se relève.

-On va à la douche?

Quelle question!!

-Bien sur!!

**POV EDWARD**

Elle entre dans la cabine et règle l'eau. Je regarde ses fesses. Bien fermes! Bien rondes! parfait...Son corps est parfait!

Une fois l'eau à la bonne température,je me glisse derière elle.

Ma main frole son dos et je sens mon exitation remonter en flèche!

Il te faut pas grand chose mon pauvre vieux!_(note de l'auteur:c'est ça d'avoir deux cerveaux! L'un est actif pendant que l'autre flémarde!Maintenant à savoir lequel est le plus actif...)_

Je me colle à elle,passe mes mains sur son corps pour m'arréter sur ses seins que je malaxe. Je pince ses tétons. Elle gémit.

Je lui atrappe les épaules et la retourne violament pour la coller la seconde suivante contre le mur de la douche. Je l'embrasse. Nos langues se mélangent furieusement.

Une musique me revient. Une chanson que j'avais entendu quelques semaines plus tôt._(sex baby sex,superbus)_

_Il dit qu'elle dégouline de sex appeal, _

_Je voudrais savoir si c'est vrai,_

Swan colle son corps au mien.

Oh oui,du sex appeal,elle en a!!

_Voir quand ils mettent en route la love machine,_

_et voir si ça leur plait,_

-Hummm...Prend moi Cullen!

Je la soulève et elle enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille.

Mon érection frotte son entrée. Elle ondule des hanches et me fait pénétrer en elle.

Je me retire.

-Non,non,non...Tu me laisse faire Swan!

Elle grogne de frustation.

_Elle dit de lui que c'est un garcon facile_

_mais elle ne sait pas regarder,_

Oh oui elle ne me connait pas!! Je caresse de mon pousse sa partie délicate et douce. Elle rejète sa tête en arrière.

-Tu ne me connais pas Bell's...Apprend à me connaitre.

Elle gémis.

_Je crois bien que dans son lit ça défile,_

_et je crois que sa lui plait,_

J'entre deux doigts en elle. Elle est toute mouillée et prète pour moi.

-Ca te plait c'que j'te fait Swan?

Elle me regarde à travers ses longs cils

-Continue...J'ai besoin de toi!

besoin de moi? Ce s'rai bien la première fois!

_Sex baby sex, il trouve que c'est un délice,baby sex,_

Je retire mes doigts,positionne mon sexe et la pénètre durement. Nous gémissons à l'unisson.

Oh oui,un pure délice!!

Je commence de très lent mouvement en elle. Bella s'acroche à mes épaules.

_Il dit qu'elle a souvent les lèvres qui glissent,_

_elle met trop souvent du glosse,_

Elle parsème mon torse de baisers fiévreux entre deux gémissements. Sa langue part à la conquète de mon cou.

Je la plaque plus fortement au mur et la pénètre plus en profondeur par des à coups.

_Il aime les filles aux cheveux longs et lisses,_

_pour que ce soit lui le boss,_

Je lui attrape les cheveux et lui tire brusquement en arrière pour avoir accès à son cou. A mon tour de faire jouer ma langue sur sa peau douce et parfumé.

_Sex baby sex,il trouve que c'est un délice,baby sex_

Elle commence a onduler son corps et pousse de petits cris étouffés. Je la sens proche de la délivrance

-Jouie pour moi!! j'ai besoin de t'entendre!

Elle se cambre. J'accélère encore un peu plus mes mouvements.

_Il dit qu'elle dégouline de sex appeal,_

_je voudrais savoir si c'est vrai,_

_quand ils mettent en route la love machine,_

_Et voir si ça leur plait,_

Les parois de son vagin se serrent autour de moi

-Regarde...Moi...Bella.

Elle tourne son visage,

-Ouvre les yeux...regarde moi. J'ai besoin de te voir quand tu vas jouir!

Elle ouvre les yeux et me regarde intensément.

_Sex baby sex,il dit que c'est un délice,baby sex,_

-Oh...Oui...EDWARD!!

c'est ça! hurle pour moi!!

-Crie encore bébé,Crie pour moi...

-EDWARD...EDWARD...edward!!!!

_Il dit qu'elle dégouline de sex appeal,_

_je voudrai savoir si c'est vrai,_

_Voir quand ils mettent en route la love machine,_

_et voir si ça leur plait,_

Mon propre orgasme me submerge et je pose ma tète sur son épaule. Je crie son nom à mon tour.

Après deux coups de reins,je me déverse en elle.

_Sex baby sex,il dit que c'est un délice,baby sex,_

Nos corps tremblent de la tete au pied.

Wahouuu...!!! Comment une fille que je déteste peut m'aporter autant de plaisir??

Aprés quelques minutes à reprendre nos esprits(Et y'en a bien besoin!), je la repose délicatement sur le sol. Je reprends difficilement ma respiration.

**POV BELLA**

Oh,mon dieu!! C'était extraordinaire!!

-Et bien Cullen!! Tu caches bien ton jeu!!

Qui aurai bien pu penser que mon ennemie deviendrait un exellent amant?!

-Et t'as encore rien vu Swan!!

Parce que y'a encore quelques choses à voir??

Je m'approche de lui et dépose un rapide baisé sur ses lèvres

-Tu seras ma perte, Edward.

**Piouuuuuuu!!! que j'aimerai etre à la place de Bella!! ne surtout pas le dire à mon mari!! Il en fairait une sincope!!**

**Allez review!!review!!revieww!!! **


	10. BONUS

**Coucou tous le monde!! Merci pour vos reviews, j'y répondrai au prochain chapitre car celui ci n'en est pas un!**

**Voila un petit BONUS!!**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira!!**

**Le prochain chapitre sera la suite de ce qu'il se passe dans celui la,meme si celui la n'est pas un chapitre!**

**Heu...C'est clair ou faut que je recommence?!**

**Bref,n'oubliez pas les reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**POV EDWARD**

-En quoi "le dialogue de sourds" dans Roméo et Juliette permet à Shakespeare de faire passer un enseignement à travers la tragédie?

Puff...c'est quoi c'te question? Qui va bien pouvoir répondre à ça?

Plus personne ne bouge dans la classe.

Allez les gars,un p'tit effort! Je sens que ça va me tomber dessus! Le prof me regarde déja. Misère!!

J'sais pas moi,levez les mains... peau de lapin,la maitresse en maillot de bain! Mais faites quelque chose!!

-Monsieur Cullen! (J'en été sur!)Veuillez répondre à la question s'il vous plait?

Et si ça me plait pas, on fait comment?

-Moi,je veux bien Monsieur!

Qui a parlé? Je regarde la salle. Tanya!!

Pour une fois qu'elle sert à quelque chose celle la!!

-Très bien Mlle Dénalie,je vous écoute.

Elle se retourne et me lance un sourir qui veut dire ce qu'il veut dire.

C'est à dire: A charge de revenche Cullen! Et si tu pouvais me le rendre en nature ce s'rai parfait!!

-Tous d'abord,je pense que les personnages de Roméo et Juliette ne semblent pas s'écouter et encore moins se comprendre, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qui se dit, chacun d'eux entraîné par son propre intérêt!!

Son propre intérêt? Mais qu'est c'qu'elle raconte? Dans ce cas,ils ne seraient pas mort tous les deux!!

La cloche sonne,me libérant de ce calvaire!

Je rassemble mes affaires et sors de la salle. Je me dirige vers mon prochain cour:Math avec Swan. C'est le seul cour que nous avons en commun!

J'entre dans la salle et la repère immédiatement,assise au fond de la classe.

**POV BELLA**

Math....

Je hais cette matière!! Je hais le professeur! Je hais cette salle!

Je suis de très mauvaise humeur!

Et Cullen qui s'installe juste à coté de moi!

Y'a pas d'autres places ailleurs?

Je l'ignore. Le prof entre dans la classe.

-Bonjour,sortez une feuille et un stylo...Controle surprise!

Je hais les controles et je hais les surprises! Alors les deux combinés!!

Respire Bella!!

-MA VIE EST POURRI!!

Les autres se retournent vers moi,ce demandant certainement ce qu'il me prend!

Ouai,très bonne question! Qu'est c'qu'il te prend bella??

Je tourne la tête vers Cullen qui me regarde avec un sourir amusé!

Je hais Edward Cullen!! Tous ça c'est d'sa faute!

-Ca ne va pas miss Swan?

Non! Je ne vais pas bien!

-Si,si,Monsieur...pardon!

Je hais m'excuser!

Je sors une feuille et un stylos noir.

Je hais les stylos bleues!

Le prof déambule dans la classe pour distribuer les feuilles de controles. Arrivé à ma table il me tend ma feuille.

J'suis vraiment obligée de la prendre?

je m'en empare à contre coeur.

Bon alors! Ca va être quoi aujoud'hui??

Je regarde ma feuille d'un mauvais oeil.

**Enoncé:Exercice 1**(Pour l'instant ça va!) **Déterminer la forme algébrique du nombre complexe z=(1+i)²**(...!!!!)

OK!! Passons celui la!

**Exercice 2: Déterminer les primitives**(Les quoi?)** de la fonction g définie sur R par: g(x)=3x² - x+1 **(Punaisse! Ca veut dire quoi?)

**Exercice 3: Une urne contient trois boules **(C'est bien pour elle!!)**,numéroté 1,1,2;**(Sayez,j'suis déja larguée!)**On tire**(Pourquoi ON? Je fais rien du tous moi!!)**une première boule,dont la valeur est notée _a_,que l'on remet dans l'urne,puis on tire une deuxième boule dont la valeur est notée _b_. On note _X_ la variable aléatoire correspondant au "score**"(Oh,le délire!!) **le nombre 2a+b².**

Je tourne discètement la tête vers Cullen. Il est concentré sur sa feuille. Son stylo est en pleine activité de gratage de papier (y'en a qu'on de la chance! le mien est en mode repos intensif!)

Je regarde l'horloge de la classe. Il me reste 20 (quoi?j'ai mis autant de temps pour lire les questions?)minutes pour remplir ce...truck!!

Et si je copiai sur Cullen? Je me penche légèrement pour pouvoir regarder sa feuille. Son stylo ce fige (comme lui d'ailleurs!)

Bien joué Bella! Dans le genre discrétion on fait pas mieux!

je me recule brusquement sur ma chaise et m'adosse à mon dossier.

Je fais quoi maintenant?

-Vous avez déja fini Miss Swan?

Si je répond oui,il me donne quoi? Un bonbon?

-Heu...(Alors,oui, non?) Oui et non!

-Terminez dans ce cas! Il ne vous reste que 10 minutes!

Puff...Quelle après midi pourri!!

Je m'ennuie!! Je regarde une fois de plus Cullen. Et si je le testai un peu...

**POV EDWARD**

Ce controle est vraiment trop simple!

Il me reste deux questions et 10 minutes pour y répondre. Ca devrait être bon!

Je me concentre sur la prochaine question quand je sens la main de Swan se poser sur mon dos en faisant de petits cercles.

Misère!! Concentre toi! Ne la regarde pas!!

Quand je repense à ce matin! Sous la douche! A sa langue posé sur mon sexe! A ses fesses!!

STOP!! CONCENTRE TOI!!

J'en étais ou? ha oui!

A ses petits doigts posé sur moi! A l'eau coulant sur nos corps emboités!

LA FEUILLE EDWARD!! LE CONTROLE!

Je commene à répondre à l'avant dernière question quand je sens la main de Swan se poser sur ma cuisse et remonter lentement vers le haut.

Je tente un regard dans sa direction.

Grave erreur Cullen!! Ses yeux brule de désir et je commence à me sentir très inconfortable dans mon jeans!

DRING...DRING...

Bravo!!! D'une:T'as pas fini ton controle et de deux: Comment tu vas te lever maintenant??

Pufff...Je le répete,cette fille est insuportable!!!

**je tiens à préciser,que touts les problèmes de maths dans ce chapitre bonus ne sont pas de moi ainsi que l'analyse de roméo et juju! je les ai pris sur internet!!**

**Allez maintenant,review!!!!!!!! Et que ça saute!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou!! merci pour vos reviews!! Je les ai tous lu et réellement,je n'ai pas le courage d'y répondre,il y en a trop!! Mais ils m'ont tous fait énormément plaisir!!**

**Voici le chapitre 11!**

**j'espère qu'il vous plaira!!**

**chapitre 11**

**POV BELLA**

-Alors...On a l'alcool(Ouai,à rendre alcoolique un chameau!)...De la nourriture(A gaver un troupeau d'éléphant!)...Nos tenues(Je dirais bouts de tissues moi!)...Je crois que c'est tous,non?

Heu...Une femme de ménage?

-Mais oui Alice! Ne t'inquete pas!! Tout est prèt pour demain!

Je regarde mon assiette de travers. Vendredi. Jour du poisson à la cafèt'.

Je hais le poisson!! DES SARDINES!! Mais d'ou sa vient ça?!

Emmet me regarde et rigole à gorge déployé.

-Allez Bella...goute!!

Non mais il est pas bien lui!! Jamais je ne toucherai à ce...Attend...Il a bougé la?!

-IL BOUGE!! IL BOUGE!!

Rosalie rejoint Emmett dans son fou rire ainsi que Jazz et Alice. Edward me sourit moqueur.

-Il est mort Swan!!

Ouai c'est vite dit!!

Je m'approche de plus près.

En attendant il est peut être mort mais ce poisscaille me fait de l'oeil!!

Je repousse mon assiette le plus loin possible de moi et détourne le regard.

Emmett mange goulument.

Puff...y'en a,il bouffe vraiment n'importe quoi!! En meme temps, quoi de plus normal venant de quelqu'un qui s'empiffre de nutella avec des cornichons!!

-Mais comment vous faites?

Cullen me regarde l'air faussement surpris.

Sayez! Qu'est c'qu'il va bien pouvoir me sortir?

-C'est très simple!Regarde! Tu prend ta sardine,tu aproches tes lèvres de sa chair et hop,tu croques dedans!

Il m'a vraiment pris pour une demeuré!!

Pris d'un élan de courage(Bravo Bella!)j'attrape ma sardine du bouts des doigts(Ba ouai...Faut pas exagérer non plus! Le courage a ces limites quand même!)tourne le regard vers Cullen qui mange la tête baissé dans son assiette et lui balance le poisson en pleine figure!!

-Tu vois!! j't'avais bien dit qu'il était vivant!!!

Choqué,il tourne très lentement sa tête vers moi.

Un sourir sadique(Oh,oh!!) s'étire sur ses lèvres pendant que les autres rigoles à s'en tenir les cotes!

Oups...Tu réfléchis jamais Bella!!

Il récupère la sardine...Bien!! Il ne reste plus que deux choses à faire!! Compte à rebours...5:Apriorie...rien!...4:Il se lève de sa chaise(Ok,C'est parti! Reste concentré!)...3:Il contourne la table(Ne le lache pas des yeux!)...2:Il se raproche de moi(Ne bouge surtous pas)...1:Il se penche sur moi...0:(Maintenant!)

Je me lève de ma chaise facon vampires dans twilight et cour dans la cafèt',Cullen au trousse en lancant des

-BATAILLE GENERALE!!!!

**20 minutes plus tard:**

Nous voila tous les six réunient pour une grande discution portant sur un même sujet.

-Vous me decevez Mlle Swan!!

Cullen ricane dans son coin.

Je vais le...

-Vous aussi Mr Cullen!!

....bien fait!!

Le principal nous regarde en furie. Je baisse les yeux devant lui,faussement désolé de la situation!

Grossière erreur!! OH MON DIEU!!!

-ALICE!!! REGARDE!!!mon haut est foutu!! Tu crois qu'on peux le sauver d'une mort certaine?

Alice se déplace jusqu'à moi,prend mon chandail dans ses mains et l'examine sur toutes les coutures.

-Oui je pense,mais il faudrait l'enlever et le mettre dans l'eau le plus rapidement possible!!

-BON SA SUFFIT!!

Suffit toi même Monsieur! Moi j'ai mon t-shirt à sauver!!

Je tends mon sac de cour à Alice

-Tiens moi ça!

-MESDEMOISELLES,UN PEU DE SERIEUX!!

Parce qu'il croit que je rigole le vieux?! Ba,il est pas au bout de ses surprises alors!!

-Aide moi,s'il te plait Alice!

-JE VAIS VOUS RENVOYEZ SI VOUS CONTINUEZ A NE PAS VOULOIR M'ECOUTER!!

Les autres nous regardent le sourire au lèvre,se retenant de rire.

Je ne l'écoute même plus (Plus important à faire!!) et lève les bras. Alice attrappe le bas de mon chandail et me le soulève.

-MELLE SWAN!!! MAIS...MAIS...VOUS!!

Je me retourne vers le principal. Il se cache le visage de ses mains.

Quoi? Il a jamais vu de femmes en soutifs?!

-MAIS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FAITES??

Ba sa ce voit pas?!

-Viens Alice,on va aller dans les toilettes!

**POV JASPER**

Ces nanas sont graves!! Elles sortent du bureau de proviseur alors que celui ci est debout,les bras ballants et les suis du regard la bouche grande ouverte.

-Hahahahahahah!!!

Les rires explosent dans la salle et le principal est à deux doigts de ce taper la tête contre le mur!! Voir même à démissionner!!

-VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS VOUS Y METTRE EGALEMENT!!

Nous reussissons tant bien que mal à nous calmer. Les filles reviennent à ce moment précis dans la salle.

-J'suis contente Alice!! la tache est presque parti!

-Je t'expliquerai comment faire! Tu verra c'est très simple!!

-BON,MAINTENANT,STOP!! Vous êtes tous collé pendant trois mois!

Hein? Mais on a plus 5 ans!

-Vous rigolez,Monsieur?

N'est c'pas qu'il rigole?!

-Absolument pas Mr hale!

Ba non,il est sérieux!!

Le bureau est plongé dans un silence religieux. A croire qu'on enterre quelqu'un!!

**POV BELLA**

Nous ressortons du bureau dépité! 3 Mois!!!

Et Cullen il est ou? Tous sa c'est d'sa faute!! Je salus les mêmes têtes d'entèrement que la mienne à coté de moi et pars à la recherche d'Edward.

Il va m'entendre celui la!!

Je commence à déambuler dans les couloirs quand je sens une main attrapper la mienne et me tirer de force dans une pièce.

Je regarde autour de moi.

Le débarra?!

Je cherche mon kidnappeur des yeux quand je sens deux bras m'encercler la taille par derriere.

Hum...Il veut qu'on fasse ça ici?!

-Bella...(Attend!! C'est qui ça?) tu m'as manqué!!

Je me retourne.

Non!! Ca peux pas être lui? Je regarde dans la pénombre le visage de mon inconnue. je reconnaitrai ces yeux entre milles!

-oh mon dieu!!

non! Il ne peux pas revenir!! pas maintenant!! Pas après ce qu'il c'est passé!!

C'est trop tot... C'est trop tard...Je sais plus!!

je le repousse et le toise

-Pourquoi t'es ici?

**Vous y avez tous cru hein??**

**Voila j'introduis un nouveau personnage!!**

**pensez au review!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alors voila!! J'ai écris ce petit bout de chapitre il y a 10 minutes! J'ai bien vu que vous vous demandiez qui pouvait bien être ce mystérieux Monsieur!!**

**Alors,tous d'abord je ne le dirai pas avant le prochain chapitre!!**

**Mais il y a beaucoup d'indice dans celui la!!**

**N'oubliez pas aussi que pour vous faire plaisir je dois maintenant recommencer tous mon chapitre 12 à cause de celui la! alors pas de tomate!!**

**Et enfin pour les fautes,indulgences,j'ai eu 10 minutes!!**

**Qui est ce?**

**POV BELLA**

-Pourquoi t'es ici?

C'est décidé...j'vais m'faire nône!!

-T'es pas contente de me voir?

Au vu de la situation? Non pas vraiment!!

-Tu connais la réponse non? Et répond à ma question!

il me regarde intensément. Mon dieu qu'il est beau!!

-je suis revenu pour toi mon coeur!

Hein? Monsieur croit qu'il peux revenir après 1 ans d'absence comme une fleur,avec sa belle tronche et ses belles paroles!!

-Tu peux repartir alors! Je ne t'aime plus!

Enfin,je crois! Mouai...essaye de te convaincre! T'y arrivera peut etre!!

-Bella...Je sais que ce que j'ai fait ce n'est pas bien! Mais laisse nous encore une chance,veux tu?

Monsieur n'est pas gonflé! Et pourquoi d'ailleur? Pour recommencer une romance secrète c'est ça?!

-Ecoute...je veux pas recommencer encore comme avant! J'ai changé! Ton départ m'a changé!

Il se raproche de moi et m'encercle de ses bras puissants et forts qui m'ont tant manqué à une époque!

Non mais t'as perdu la tête bella! Il te refaira souffrir ma vieille!!

je m'éloigne vivement.

Bonne soeur!! C'est bien sa! Au service de dieu! Au moins je s'rai sur qu'il ne se foutra pas de moi!!Quoi que...

-Hahahahah!

Pourquoi il rigole celui la?

-t'es ridicule Bella!!

Quoi?! J'ai encore parlé à haute voix?! Bref...c'est pas grave! Ou j'en été?....ha oui! les bonnes soeurs!! Remarque...un internement longue durée ce s'rai pas mal aussi!! Pourquoi il faut que ça me tombe dessus maintenant! Attend...rembobinage...RIDICULE!!

-MOI RIDICULE?? Qui est parti? Qui ne voulait pas que les autres sachent pour nous? C'est pas moi!!

-je sais et je t'ai dit que j'étais navré! A l'époque la situation était trop risqué et j'ai eu peur des répercutions!

Pufff...bien sur!! J'étais surtout la bonne poire!! Moi qui croyai qu'il m'aimait...

-Et alors! je n'ai pas vieilli de beaucoup tu sais! J'ai juste un an de plus!...comme toi d'ailleurs.

Pourtant un an de plus ne l'a pas changé! Toujours cette même peau blanchatre! toujours ces mêmes yeux dorés qui me transperce du regard!

Je fonds...Pas bon...!!

-Mais maintenant je suis décidé Bella!

La belle affaire!! pendant 1 ans,j'me suis demandé ce que j'avais bien pu faire, pour qu'il parte comme ça,sans un "aurevoir",ni un"je suis désolé" ou même un" bonne chance"!

J'ai passé les premiers mois de cette rupture à me morfondre. Une vrai loque humaine!! A maudire notre différence d'age!! A prier pour qu'il revienne! Qu'il m'emenne avec lui si l'age était le problème!! A essayer de...

-Tu as quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie?

Son regard est triste. J'ai vraiment du mal à me retenir de le prendre dans mes bras. Mais je dois tenir bon! Il ne peux pas...Il n'a pas le droit...Il m'a brisé! Et cette question! Comment répondre à sa?! S'il savait,comment réagirait il? pour notre propre bien **à tous**,je dois lui mentir.

-Non,il n'y a personne!

Il sourit. le regard pétillant. Qu'il est beau!!

Ouai c'est bien! Rembale ta langue...Et ferme la bouche,tu baves!!

-Tu es toujours aussi Belle,ma puce!!

Oh non,pas ce surnom!! Il sait que j'aime quand il m'apelle comme ça!! caractère Bella!! Te laisse pas faire!!

-Ne m'apelle pas comme ça! Je ne suis plus à la maternelle!

je ne veux pas qu'il me prenne pour une gamine mais...

-C'est méchant!!

Et voila que je pleurniche!! Il me fait vraiment ressortir des réactions...bizares quand je suis en sa présence!!

Il sourir s'agrandit. Il est tant de te casser Bella!

-Bon...Je vais te laisser...Heu...

Ba c'est tous! Je me dirige vers la porte. Il ne me retiens pas mais me regarde le visage meurtrie.

-Bella... attend!

C'était trop beau pour être vrai! Je me tourne vers lui;

-Quoi?

Il se raproche. Je ne bouge plus. Je suis pétrifiée sur place! Il se penche sur moi sans me quitter des yeux. Penant mon silence comme un accord il dépose ses lèvres tendrement sur les miennes;

Mais...non,NON?NON!!!

Sa langue trace les coutours de ma bouche.

Oh...oui,OUI,OUI!!!

J'entrouvre ma bouche pour qu'il puisse y glisser sa langue. J'enroule mes bras autour de sa nuque pendant que lui s'acroche à mes hanches. je glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux bloncs,et les caresses en tirant dessus légèrement. Il laisse échapper un grognement. je me décole de lui(A regret!) et le regarde.

Dans ses yeux j'y lis l'amour,la dévotion. Mais est ce réel?

-Je vais y aller maintenant!...On se reverra certainement plus tard?

-Oui...Je comptes bien vous revoir tous ensembles!!

Ouh...ca va être dur!! Quelle galère!!

-Ok!! heu... Et ton ex-femme?

Il parait surpris.

-Je suis aller la voir ce matin, avant de passer ici!...Réfléchis à nous ma puce,mais sache que je n'abandonnerai jamais!! Je t'aime!

Je regarde une dernière fois dans ses yeux ambrés. Il est sincère.

-Ok...laisse moi du temps...Tu m'as brisé, tu sais!

Je ressors du débarras la tête dans le c...Nuage!!

Comment je vais faire? Et comment réagiront les autres quand la bombe sera lachée? Me regèteront ils?

Pour certain d'entre eux...c'est certain!!

**Sadique!! sadique!!! sadique!!!**

**Mais arretez d'hurler vos pensées!!!**

**Bon maintenant! Vous avez trouvé??**


	13. première partie

**Kikou!! Désolé pour cette attente,mais ma fille est en vacance et faut bien l'occuper!!**

**Bref,voici le chapitre révélant l'identiter de Monsieur le divorcé!!**

**Je veux aussi vous parler d'un petit quelque chose!!**

**Comme Emmett,j'aime beaucoup les défits!! Et je m'en suis lancée un...Toute seul! On fait avec ce qu'on a hein?!**

**Bref! La personne qui me postera le 210ème review,devra si elle est ok,bien évidement,me donner un contexte pour le chapitre(Un lieu par exemple!) et pourquoi pas le défit de me faire insérer dans mon chapitre des mots farfelues... ou pas! **

**Vous en pensez quoi?!**

**Ha OUI!!! J'aimerai savoir si quelqu'un pouvait traduir ma fic en anglais!**

**Peut être que ma fic plairai au petits Américains!!!**

**ENCORE une dernière chose!!**

**J'AI 23 ANS AUJOURD'HUI!!!**

**Voila! J'vous laisse avec le chapitre 13 qui n'est qu'une première partis de la fête de Bella et Alice!!**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira!!**

**Chapitre 13**

**POV BELLA**

-DEPECHE TOI BELLA!!

Mais elle est pas bien elle!!

-Pas besoin d'hurler Alice! J'suis juste devant toi!

-Ok,mais grouille! On a la fête de ce soir à préparer!...Pourquoi tu manges pas? C'est pas bon? C'est moi qui l'ai fait pourtant!

Et c'est bien ça le problème!!

Je regarde mon assiette.

En faite elle compte m'empoissonner c'est ça?!

-C'est quoi?

Elle me regarde surprise. Désolé Alice! Mais pour reconnaitre le contenue de mon assiette,il faut s'appeler sherlock holmes!!

Une grande énigme à élucider!!

-Ba des oeufs!!

Ok!! Et pourquoi c'est vert? Non! En faite...j'préfère pas le savoir!!

-J'ai pl...PAS!...Pas très faim!

Note:Interdire l'acces de la cuisine à Alice! Parce que franchement...Je hais les hopitaux!!

-On va si mettre alors!

Quoi?! Je regarde ma montre:14H00!

Elle veut faire quoi avec autant de temps? Repeindre entièrement l'appartement?

-Heu...Alice?(Son visage devient dur!)...T'as vu l'heure?(Elle me toise! Ouh! Ca sent pas bon!!)...Tu crois pas qu'on(OK! Elle devient rouge de colère!MAYDE!MAYDE! VENEZ M'AIDER!! Machine arrière Bella! Instinct de survie!)...Qu'on...Qu'on aurait pu commencer plus tot!! Non mais t'as vu l'heure!!

Elle sourit !

Alice! Petite mais costo!

-Tu vas voir Bell's,on va bien s'amuser!

Mais bien sur!!

**1H30 Plus tard**

_Oh non,mais comment faire,_

_Pour ne pas m'ennuyais,_

Pufff..._"Tu vas voir Bell's, on va bien s'amuser!"_ Ouai!! Elle ou moi?

Je suis assise sur le canapé et je...Je fais quoi?...Ba je regarde Alice,bien évidement!! Pourquoi je suis la au faite?...Ha oui! Pour suporter les "ici,sa le fait non?" ou les"C'est beau non?"...Bien sur je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir ce qu'elle me montrait puisque deux secondes après elle était repartie dans ses"Le bleue! Non,le vert!Oh non,le rouge!"

Bravo Alice! tu connais tes couleurs primaires!!

_Je dois trouver à faire,_

_Pour pouvoir m'occuper,_

-Alice?

-Hum?

-Heu...

-Oui?

-Ba...

-Quoi?

-Je...

-Tu?

Bravo la discution!!!

-Je m'ennuis!

-Attend deux minutes,je réfléchis!

Elle se tourne vers moi et met un doigt sous son menton,très concentré.

**2 minutes plus tard**

_Toute la journée je baille,_

_Et je voudrais bien changer,_

_Ce tout petit détail,_

-SAYEZ!! Je sais!

Je sursaute violament! Et je peux vous dire que le mur du plafond et bien blanc!!

-Quoi? Quoi? dis moi!!

-Tu vas déplacer le canapé,pour la piste de dance!

Hein?! Elle m'a pris pour Hercule?!

_Et ne pas m'ennuyais,_

_Toute la journée je baille,_

_Et je voudrai bien changer,_

_Ce tout petit détail. (extrait superbus)_

Finalement...J'aurai du me taire!!!

**POV EDWARD**

**12H00**

Je rejoins Jazz et Emmett au restaurant.

Je bois 2 verres de vin.

**14H00**

On part chez Emmett regarder un film.

Je bois 3 bieres.

**16H00**

L'heure de l'apéro! Enfin non,peut être pas...

Je bois 4 verres de wisky.

**18H00**

Toujour à l'apéro chez Em',mais je ne compte plus!!

Je me lève d'un bond.

-On bouge?

**18H30**

On se promène dans les rues,sans but précis.

-A quelle heure on doit être chez les filles em'?

Il regarde sa montre.

-Dans une heure.

Ce qui nous laisse le temps de...

-On va boire un dernier verre?

**15 minutes plus tard**

-WAHOU!!! GAGNE!!!

Pufff...Emmett triche au billard! J'en suis sur!! 3 fois qu'il gagne! De l'injustice!!

Je retourne au contoir du bar tout en mogréant des paroles par forcément très intelligibles!!

Emmett et Jazz me rejoignent en titubant.

On va être beau chez les filles ce soir! La soirée n'a même pas commencé,qu'on est déja bourré!

Ca promet!!

-T'es qu'un mauvais perdant ed'!

Moi? C'est lui qui triche,pas moi!

-Ouai! C'est surtout que quand j'ai le dos tourné tu piques les boules!!...

Il rigole de bon coeur et moi j'ai franchement envie de vomir!!

Bon! Comme disait ma grand mère:soignons le mal...par le mal!

-SERVEUR!!!

**POV BELLA**

**19H30**

30 minutes de retards!! Mais ou sont ils passés?

Le salon est déja remplis de gens qui boivent,mangent,dancent et...se désabillent?!

-OH!! PAS ICI!! Vous voulez copuler,allez chez vous!!

C'est vrai quoi!! On est pas dans un zoo ici!!

BOUM! Je sursaute et me retourne.

Qu'est c'que... Oh non!! Mon vase!

Et ou est Alice?

Je vais à la cuisine récupérer la baléyate et retourne au salon nettoyer les dégats quand je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je relève la tête.

-Besoin d'aide?

-....

Qu'est c'qu'il fait la cuila?

**POV EDWARD**

**19H30**

J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose!! Je sais pas quoi par contre!

Je tourne la tête vers Em' et Jazz.

-Hé les gars? J'ai fermé la porte de mon appart en partant?

Emmett relève la tête de son bras.

-Ba oui!

Donc c'est pas ça!!

-Qu'est c'que j'ai oublié?

Je me regarde. J'ai mes chaussettes et mes chaussures. J'ai mon caleçon,mon jean et ma chemise.

Ba,j'trouve pas!!

Je relève la tête. Les garcons ne sont plus assis mais debout donnant l'acolade à...

-TONTON JAMES!!!

Je me lève à mon tour et lui embrasse les deux joues.

Mais qu'est c'qu'il fait ici?

-Ba tu fais quoi à Siattle?

Il m'envoit un grand sourir. Ce même sourir qui séduit tants de femmes.

-Je suis revenue m'installer par ici!!...Et pour tous te dire...Vous me manquiez!

Je le prend dans mes bras. James est comme mon deuxième père pour moi...ainsi que pour tous le monde. Mais je crois que son divorce,2 ans plus tot l'avait beaucoup secoué,et il avait pris la decision de ce faire muter sur Paris.

-Et vous, que faites vous la?

Il rigole.

-A par boire bien sur!!

Ca c'est une très bonne question! Qu'est c'qu'on fait la?

OH MON DIEU!! Je me souviens maintenant ce que j'ai oublié!!

Alice va nous tuer,nous déchiqueter,nous bruler vif peut être!

J'me tourne vers les garcons qui sont retournés s'assoir.

-Les gars....ON EST DANS LA MERDE!!!

**POV BELLA**

Je me relève et regarde mon interlocuteur. Je me perds dans ces yeux dorés quelques secondes...Minutes!

-Ba enfin Bell's! Tu reconnais James,L'oncle à Edward!

Je regarde Em'. Si il savait! Je suis bien la dernière personne qui aurait pu l'oublier!

J'inspire profondément.

-B-B-Bien...sur!

Mouai! Continue à bafouiller! Tu empires ton cas ma belle!

-On est déja bourée Swan?

Dit celui qui tien à peine debout!!

-Non Cullen,j'suis pas ivre!

Enfin,pas encore! Et j'me dis que j'frai bien de m'y mettre d'ailleur!!

Je repose mon regard sur James. Il me regarde intensément!

Ouai, j'ai bien besoin d'un verre!

**Voili Voila!! James!!! J'en révèlerai plus au prochain chapitre sur le passé de Bella!**

**Laissez des reviews!! Parce que: C'est bon pour le moral!!!**

**Bisous! Bisous!**


	14. deuxième partie

**Bon,tous d'abord,mon anniv c'est bien passé!! Dur à s'en remettre par contre!!**

**Ensuite pardon pour le retard mais j'ai de la famille en se moment!!**

**Et enfin UN GRAND MERCI POUR TOUS LES REVIEWS!!!**

**CONTINUEZ JE VOUS ADORE LES GONZS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**chapitre 14:**

**POV BELLA**

_Je repose mon regard sur James. Il me regarde intensément!_

_Ouai, j'ai bien besoin d'un verre!_

****************

Après mettre excusée, très poliment "J'me casse,à plus" je me dirige vers le bar.

-Une téquila,s'il vous plait!

Le barman me serre. Je porte le verre à ma bouche et me retourne.

......!!!

QUI A INVITE DENALIE??

Je la regarde comme une poire se diriger vers Cullen,grand sourir au lèvre.

Je bois ma téquila cul sec,repose mon verre sur le contoir, prête à virer cette dindon d'un coup de pied au fesse quand une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne pour découvrir un...

Qu'est c'que c'est que ça d'ailleur!!...Je regarde l'émergumène en face de moi de haut en bas...Je vois!!...description rapide du mec ringare!! Des basckets de l'an 14,attachés avec un jolie petit noeux fait certainement par maman,ressortant de ses chaussures sur le dessus. Des chaussettes grises digne d'un film d'horreur,l'une d'elle est trouée au niveau de la cheville!

C'est quoi ce mec?! Je continue ma remonté.

Un pantalon trop court,on pourrait presque penser qu'il rentre de la pêche!! La couleur est d'ailleur assez représentatif: vert kakie! Le haut de son pantalon est retenue par des....Bretelles?!(Mais qui porte des bretelles de nos jours?!) Et son pantalon est remonté bien au delas de la limite autorisée! Une chemise bleue à fleur jaune (Non mais il sait cru à Hawai!!) rentré au fin fond de son pantalon.

Je remonte et regarde son visage.

Un menton double épaisseur noircie par une barbe très négligée. Une bouche pas très assymétrique par rapport au reste du visage. Un nez crochue. Des oreilles dignent de dimbo! Des yeux marrons,banales. Des paupières tombantes. Des sourcils brousailleux.(J'pourrai m'en faire une perruque au moins avec tous sa!!)

Et les cheveux...Les cheveux!!...Noir corbeaux,mi long et très...Très...Voir très... gras!!

L'HORREUR!!

-B-Bonjour!

Je grimace. V'la l'haleine!! Je regarde sa main toujour posé sur mon épaule et prie silencieusement pour qu'il la retire,se retourne et parte.

Au bout de quelques secondes interminables et voyant qu'il ne prévoit aucun geste,je décide de lui parler.

-Heu...'jour!

-Comment tu t'apelles?

Il retire enfin sa main et me regarde. Un tous petit sourir étire ses lèvres. Petit le sourir...mais suffisant pour avoir eu un apercue de ses dents!!!

Je détourne les yeux, rétissante à lui répondre. Mon regard croise celui d'Edward et Dénalie. Leurs regards sur moi sont amusés.

Manqué plus que ça!!

Voyant que je l'observe,Dénalie se colle à Cullen et ils entament alors une danse collé-serré....

GENIAL!!!!!!!

Un raclemant de gorge me ramène à la réalité. Je me retourne.

-Alors...Heu...Ton nom?

Ok!!! Faut vite que je m'en débarasse!!

-Jaime....

Son sourir s'accentue.

....Jaime patagueule!!

Voyons voir c'que tu vas faire de sa?

-Enchanté,Jaime!!

Mais quel con!! Je soupire bruyament....et lui me fait un clin d'oeil!!...Heu...Mais quel con!!

-Moi c'est Tangui!

Sans dec'!!

-Hahahahahahaha...Tan...Hahahahah...Gui...Hahahahah!_(note de l'auteur:J'espère que vous avez déja vu le films,sinon vous comprendrez pas!!)_

J'aurai du m'en doutait.

Je reprend peu à peu mon calme,gloussant pas moment. _Tangui_ me regarde surpris.

-Quoi? j'ai dit quelque chose de drole? Pourtant il me semble pas. A moin que je n'ai pas suivi. Oui c'est peut être sa. mais dans ce cas...

Je roule des yeux et le coupe dans son délire.

-Non c'est bon,t'inquette!! Ne t'en fais pas!!

Ce type m'amuse grandement en fin de compte...Mais je suis quand même curieuse...

-Comment as tu fait pour venir ici?

Il me regarde surpris.

-Ba...J'ai dit à ma mère...(Hein?! J'ai bien entendu?!)

-Hahahahaha...Pardon...Continue!!

-Donc,j'ai dit à ma mère que je sortai et j'ai pris un taxi pour venir!!

Bon!! Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir compris ma question!! A t-il au moin un cerveau??

-Non...Heu...Qui t'as invité ici...Chez moi?

-C'est la fille la-bas!!

Il me pointe du doigt...Denalie!!

GARCE!!!

-Elle m'a dit de venir ici à minuit et elle t'as décrite à moi et ma dit que tu serais...heu...Interesser?!

DOUBLE GARCE!!!

je reste choquée!! Je ne comprend sa question!! Punaisse! Son cerveau déteint sur le mien ou quoi?

Attend...Il ne pense quand même pas que je pourrai être interressée par lui?...Ou même quelques choses s'en approchant?! M'a t-il bien regardé?! Mieux...sait il bien regardé?!

-Non! Elle ne l'est pas!...

Je me retourne, connaissant cette voix entre milles et souris,reconnaissante.

-...Donc...Oust!!

Le pauvre _tangui_ ne demande pas son reste et s'enfuit la tête dans les épaules.

Je me retourne complètement vers mon sauveur.

-Merci...James.

-Mais de rien ma belle!

Il regarde le salon du coin de l'oeil.

-Y'a pas un endroit ou l'on pourrai discuter tranquillement?

Je le regarde surpris.

Il me semblait qu'on c'était tous dit,non?

Je parcoure la salle du regard,m'attardant sur Cullen qui embrasse maintenant Dénalie à pleine bouche. Ecoeurant!!!

Cullen ne sait pas que ça traine partout ses choses la?

-Viens! On va dans ma chambre.

Je prend le couloir,James sur mes talons. Une fois tous deux dans ma chambre je referme la porte et m'assoie en tailleur au centre de mon lit. Je tapote le matelas, incitant James à venir s'installer en face de moi.

Il s'exécute docilement.

-Qui a t'il?

-Bella....Je...Crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

-Va y,je t'écoute!

-Bella...(Oui sa je sais merci!!) Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait autant souffrir (Trop généreux!)...Mais je pense...que...enfin...

-Non,james! Il en est hors de question!!

Il m'attrappe les deux mains.

-Enfin chérie (Je grimace) Ils ne t'en voudront pas tu sais!!

Sa j'en doute!!

-James! Enfin!! Comment leur avouer une chose pareil? Je n'y arriverai jamais!! Cela ne fait que quelques mois que je suis revenue et je n'ai toujour pas réussi à leur dire...alors non!! Je n'y arriverai jamais!!

Je sens mes yeux se remplirent de larmes mais lutte pour qu'elles restent enfermées la ou elles sont.

-Le passé est le passé! Je t'ai aidé la-bas! Je suis même tombé amoureux de toi la-bas,malgré ton passé! Cela ne m'a pas empéché de t'aimer,alors eux non plus!

Je soupire bruyament sentant mes larmes coulers.

Les traitresses!! Je peux vraiment plus avoir confiance en mon corps en ce moment! C'est déprimant! De gros sanglots me secouent.

pufff...Ma gorge s'y met aussi,youpie!!

James me caresse tendrement l'épaule mais bizarement j'aurai préféré le réconfort des bras chaud de...Cullen?!

Sayez! Même mon cerveau débloque!!

Je reprend peu à peu contenance.

-Toi ce n'est pas pareil James!! Je suis venue te demander de l'aide,il y a 3ans parce que j'en avais besoin et dans ton métier ,je te voyais mal refuser...Mais eux...

-Eux?...Eux t'accepterons même avec tes faiblesses!!

-Tu ne comprend pas!! Quand je suis revenue après 2 ans d'abscence...Ils m'en voulaient! J'ai bien vue dans leurs regards! Ils se demandaient et se demandent toujours ou j'étais! Mais ne posent pas de question...

-Ce qui prouvent qu'ils t'aiment!

Ouai sauf un! Qui m'a bien fait comprendre quand je suis réaparue que je n'étais pas la bienvenue. Je crois que c'est depuis ce jour la que je me suis confortée dans l'idée de ne jamais rien leurs révéler. Mais parfois c'est dur...Trop dur!

seul James connait la vérité sur ma disparition d'il y a 3 ans,mais tenue au secret professionnel,ce n'est pas lui qui vendrait la mèche.

-Je sais pas...

-Pense y ma belle.

Sa fait beaucoup trop de chose à penser je trouve! Ce qui me ramène à un autre problème. Voir même plusieurs!

D'une: Mon père étant parti en voyage d'affaire je n'ai pas pu le prévenir pour la voiture,mais revenant demain,il va falloir que je le joigne.

De deux: Ma relation avec James...Et par la même occassion avec Edward!

Et enfin maintenant,comme si cela ne suffisait pas, James,mon psychatre atittré mais secret voudrait que je confie à ceux que je considère comme ma famille, le pourquoi je les ai laissé,sans dire un mot...Sans un aurevoir...Ni même une lettre...Pendant 2ans!

Quand je vous dis que j'ai la poisse!!

-Ok James...Je leurs dirais!!

Il me souris tendrement,raproche son visage du mien.

Qu'est c'qu'il fabrique? Il va pas m'embrasser quand même?! Et si quelqu'un nous surprenait?!

Il n'est plus qu'à quelques millimètres de moi quand une tornade brune ainsi qu'un ouragan cuivré déboule dans la chambre.

J'l'avais bien dit non?

James me libère vivement de son étreinte! Un peu trop vivement puisque je bascule en arrière,tombe du lit et me cogne la tête contre ma table de chevet.

-AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Alice et Edward nous regardent tours à tours. De mon coté,je lance un regard légèrement paniqué à James qui cévertue à ne pas me regarder.

Edward me regarde intensément quelques secondes.

Fidèle à moi même:

-T'as un problème Cullen?

-Ouai!! Il se passe quoi ici?!

LA POISSE!!!

**Je sais sadique!! c'est trop lents!!! et gnagna!! mais j'aime prendre mon temps!!! **

**la suite sera mouvementé je le sens!! Vous le sentez vous?????**

**Aie,aie,aie mon oreille siffle!!**

**et n'oubliez pas review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Coucou!! Désolé pour ce retard!! Mais j'ai eu quelques soucis et de la famille,mon mariage à préparer! Bref!!**

**Me revoila pour le chapitre 15!**

**J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire,car beaucoup d'idée!!**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira même si je sens que vous allez me hair!! Mais bon...J'assume!!**

**Bisous!! Et n'oubliez pas le bouton en bas vert!!!!**

**Chapitre 15**

**POV BELLA**

_-Ouai!! Il se passe quoi ici?!_

_LA POISSE!!_

*******************************

2 Minutes!

2 Minutes interminables!!

2 Minutes ou un silence de plomb a envahit ma chambre!

2 Minutes durant lesquels je me suis rendu compte que:

a: Je suis au pied du mur...Enfin...En l'occurance ici: Au pied de ma table de chevet! Et que par conséquent

b: La galanterie est morte et enterrée... Paix à son âme!

c: La moquette est très fascinante quand on prend le temps de la regarder intensément!!

Et enfin d: L'expression"Entendre les mouches volées" est totalement vrai!...Pensez à acheter de l'insectiside!!

Bon Bella,bouge toi!! Fais quelque chose!! Lève toi!! Allez. Inspire...Expire...Autre solution...Expire...Inspire...Ok!! Plus le choix...Rampe!!

Je me mets donc à ramper lamentablement jusqu'au lit sans jamais relever les yeux.

Bravo la sensualité Bell's!!

Je m'assoie au bord du matelas certainement rouge pivoine.

-Hahahahahah!!!

Super!! Manquez plus que ça!! Alice qui se fout de moi!! Remarque...A sa place,je me foutrais de moi aussi!!

Je lance un regard en biais à James,qui veut clairement dire"A l'aide!!" "Au secours!!" Ou bien "Heu...Tue moi,j'ten supplie!!"

Il soupire et se lève

Oufff....Je suis sau

-Tu devrai leurs dire Bella (vée...Ou p't'être pas!!) Je vous attend dans le salon.

Et il sort comme ça!...Me laissant seule... ME LAISSANT SEULE!!!

Sympa le psy!! Et est il fou?!...Je ne peux pas leurs révéler! Si je le fais...OH MON DIEU!!!

Si je leurs dit,je finirai seul...Vieille...Laide...Toute ridée....Avec pour seule compagnie des dizaines de chats...

-De quoi il parle Swan?

....conduisant une vieille chevrolet rouge toute rouillet_(Note:clin d'oeil)_....

-SWAN???

...NON!! Je ne veux pas....Je ne peux pas....Je ne le f'rai pas....Et basta!!!_(note:tralala!!)_

Je me lève d'un bond et sors précipitament de ma chambre. Je suis presque revenue dans le salon qu'une poigne puissante m'enserre le poignet,me forcant à m'arreter.

-SWAN!! TU NOUS DOIS BIEN UNE EXPLICATION NON?!

La je vois rouge!! IL se prend pour qui cuila?!

Je me retourne violament.

-DIS DONC TOI!!! C'EST PAS PARC'QU'ON A COUCHE ENSEMBLE 2 FOIS (Ou 3! Mais ça sa reste à prouver!!)QUE JE TE DOIS QUOI QUE CE...

C'est alors que je me rend compte que la musique est aretter et que tous le monde nous regarde. Soudain, un charabia se fait entendre autour de nous

-Quoi?

-Qui?

-Quand?

-Comment?

-Ou?

Heu...Ca va!!Ils veulent pas savoir dans quelle position non plus?!

Jazz,Al',Em' et rose' se raproche de nous et nous fixe.

-JE LE SAVAIS...(Ok!! donnez moi un train...Que j'me jette en d'sous!!) VOUS ETES FAIT L'UN POUR L'AUTRE!!

Heu...Alice est bourée c'est ça?!

-Eddichouchounet?! Pourquoi la musique est éteinte? La fête est finie?!

Oh Mais c'est pas possible!! Je suis maudite!!

Dénalie sort des toilettes et se dirige telle une Dindon sur Edward. Elle se place à coté de lui et me lance un regard assassin.

-Il se passe quoi?

Je reste calme...

-Rien.

...Toujour très calme...

-Comment ça rien?

...Elle me cherche la?!...

-Rien qui ne te regarde,Dénalie!

-En faite,Bella et Edward sont ensembles!!

Voila Emmett à rai....

-NON!!!!!!!!

Cullen et moi avons parlé à l'unisson. Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord!!

Recommence Bella! Inspire...Expire...

-JAIME?

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Je vais pas tardé à craqué!!

-Tangui!!!!!!!

Dring...Dring....

Sauvé par mon portable...Je m'éloigne un peu,lancant à la foule toujours rassemblées autour de nous un polie"Vous voulez ma photo?".

La musique reprend alors.

-Allo?

_-Bella?...C'est papa!!_

Un verre!! Il me faut un verre...Inspire...Expire...

-Papa!!!!!! Pourquoi m'appelles tu aussi tard?

_-Bella,j'ai reçue un appel de la fourriere!!_

...Inspire...Expire...

_-Tu n'aurais pas une petite chose à me dire?_

Bon! Ca sert plus à rien de respirer! T'es bientôt morte de toute façon!!

-Heu...J'me suis fait voler la voiture?

_-Ca...J'avais bien compris,Bella!! Mais comment?_

-....

-Bella?!

Je me retourne

-James....

_-Qui est James, Bella?_

Est c'que ça pourrai être pire que ça?! Franchement...

-TRAINEE!!!!!

...Ba ouai!!

Dénalie se raproche à grand pas de moi...Rageuse!

_-Bella???_

-Heu...

-Bella...Dis moi que c'est pas vrai?!...Pas avec Edward?!...Pas avec mon neveu?!

C'est vrai présenté comme ça...Je me tape le neveu de l'oncle avec qui j'ai eu une aventure!! Misère!!

_-Bon Bella,sa suffit maintenant!! Je veux des réponses!!_

Et apparement il n'est pas le seul!!

Dénalie se plante devant moi,ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-MON EDWARD!! TU NE POUVAIS PAS TE TROUVER QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE??

-Heu...

_-BELLA!!!!!!_

Sayez!! JE CRAQUE!!!

-STOP!!!

La musique s'arette une seconde fois. Je m'avance vers le milieu de la piste.

-TOUS LE MONDE DEHORS!!!!LA FETE EST FINI!!!

Ni une,ni deux (Vaut mieux pour eux!!) chacun récupère sa veste et part. Je suis le dernier, refermant la porte derière lui. Je repose ensuite le téléphone à mon oreille.

-Papa! J'te rapelle demain matin! Bisous!

Je racroche sans même lui laisser une chance de répondre.

Je m'élance en furie sur une dénalie rouge de colère,mets une main sur ma hanche pendant que je la pointe du doigt de l'autre main.

-Que les choses soient bien clair Dénalie! Edward ne t'apartiens pas!! Et n'oublie pas à qui tu parles!!

-Mais oui! J'avais oublié!! Je parle à Isabella Swan!! La plus populaire du bahut!! Mais tu ne me fais pas peur Swan et je me battrai pour Ed'! Sois en sur!!

Ok!! Le dindon est irrécupérable!!

Je balaye la salle du regard. Emmett est assis sur le canapé,Rose sur ses genoues. Ils ont l'air plus qu'amusé par la situation.

Jasper est dans un coin, essayant de ce faire tous petit,ne suportant pas les crises. Alice elle, est debout sur ma gauche,un petit sourire collé sur les lèvres. Edward est à ma droite retenant tant bien que mal un fou rire. Je me retourne. James est adossé au mur, le visage défait par la peine.

Je sais çe qu'il me reste à faire...

-Tous le monde s'assoie!! J'ai à vous parler!!

Chacun s'installe sur le canapé dans un silence le plus total. Je ratrape Tanya par le bras alors qu'elle partait s'installer elle aussi.

Elle croit quand même pas être conviée?!

-Tu vas ou toi?!

-Ba m'assoir!!

La bonne blague!!

-Toi?...Toi,tu bouge de chez moi!! C'est réunion de famille et à ce que je sache...Tu n'ai pas de notre famille!!

-Mais enfin!! Je suis avec Edward!!...Ed'!! Dit quelque chose!!

Celui ci la regarde, moqueur.

-Heu...Quelque chose!

Elle se retourne vers moi

-Tu me le paiera Swan!!

C'est ça!! On lui dira!! En attendant,je la ramène à la porte.

J'ouvre la porte et la pousse à l'exterieur.

-Tchao!!

J'agite mes doigts avant de claquer la porte violament.

Je rejoints les autres et m'assoie par terre,devant eux. Les choses compliquées commencent!!

-J'ai des choses à vous dire!!

-Ok Bell's!...On écoute!

-Merci Alice!!

Alors le principal est de ne pas tomber dans les vapes!!

-OK!...Alors...Tout à commencer....

**Je sais,Je sais!! J'vous avez promis des réponses,mais il fallait d'abord que je structure tous sa,et après le chapitre aurai été trop long!!**

**Le prochain dans quelques jours!! J'ai un peu plus de temps en se moment!!**

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16!!**

**Wouhou...déja!!! merci pour vos review! j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!!**

**Et comme d'hab,les personnages sont pas à moi(malheuresement) et apres le chap le bouton vert en bas!!**

**Bisous et bon chapitre!!**

**chapitre16**

**POV BELLA**

-Ok...Alors...tout à commencé...Quand...Enfin non...plutot le jour...A moins que...Non,heu...

Ok!! J'suis mal barrée là!!...Annonce le principale!

-Jacob.

Leurs réactions ne se faient pas attendre.

Vous avez déja entendu 5 personnes parler en même temps?

-Com-Si-Be-Ta-C'est-Hein?(ok!!)-t'as-Qu'a-Tous-Qui-t'es-

Tiens sa ve dire quoi? Désabille toi en Japonais?!

Blanc...Ils me regardent tous...Ba pourquoi?

Alice s'impatiente:

-Bell's,tu répond?

-...

A quoi? J'ai rien compris à leurs charabias!!

-Heu...Bien sur!!

Je jète un regard limite désepéré à James,tranquillement installé sur le bord du canapé. Il me renvoie un sourire qu'il veut rassurant.

Les hommes ne comprennent vraiment rien aux femmes!

Qui a dit que je voulais un sourire?! DE L'AIDE!! Je veux de l'aide!! mais non! Lui,il me sourit! Imbécile!!

-Bell's?

je me tourne vers Emmett.

-Oui?

Couinement de souris! Misère!! Remarque,j'irai bien me cacher dans un petit trou...

-Pourquoi tu regarde James comme ça?

...Au fond de ma couette f'rai bien l'affaire aussi!!

-Rien! J'été perdue dans mes pensées.

Mouai! Une solution pour me planquer en réalité!!

Alice commence à taper du pied.

-Bon,Bell's,répond à ma question? Que te veut Jacob? il est revenu?

-Heu...non,il n'est pas revenu...pas exactement...Remarque quand tu réfléchis bien,il n'est jamais parti!

Ok! Même moi j'comprend plus rien à c'que j'raconte...et vu la tête qu'ils tirent je dirais eux non plus!!

Cullen intervient. Je l'avais presque oublié celui la.

-Swan!! On comprend rien à ton charabia(chacun son tour!!) recommence veux tu? Depuis le début!

Le début?! Punaise! Il a du temps à revendre le gars!!

-D'accord.

J'hausse les épaules. Après tous,pourquoi pas!

-Je suis née le 13 septembre 19...

-SWAN!!

-...88...

Je m'interromps. Quoi encore?!

-Depuis Jacob,Swan!!

Il aurait pas pu le dire plus tôt,non?!

Je baisse la tête et commence, sans les regarder.

-Ok...Vous vous souvenez la fois ou je vous est fait rencontrer Jake?

Hochement de tête.

-très bien. C'était en Janvier. Tous était beau,tous neuf,amour naissant! Il était attentionné,patient,aimant. Mais le soir de la st Valentin,il m'a emmené au restor...

-Oui,on s'en souvient! Ce soir la tu étais tellement bien habillé que t'aurai pu réveiller un mort en passant par le cimetière!!

Il a jamais appris à se la fermer le Emmett?!...mais c'est vrai, j'étais pas mal ce soir la!!

-Heu...oui c'est bien sa!...bref...J'en étais ou...à oui,la soirée....

***********************Flash back************************

-Ou tu m'emmènes Jake?

Et pourquoi j'ai un bando sur les yeux?!

-Tu verras ma belle!!

Je hais les surprises!

-Tiens,tiens! Mais qui va la? César et Cléopatre!

Super!! Le fou du roi!!

Je me tourne vers la voix que je reconnaitrai entre mille tellement je le...je le...quoi? hais?

-Ouai et t'es la poubelle au milieu qui fait tache Cullen!!

-Ouhhh! Que de mots gentil Swan!! En même temps ça ne m'étonne pas de toi!!

A 3,j'enlève mon bando de mes yeux et je lui apprend ce que veut dire l'expression "Avoir la tête dans l'cul!"

1...2...

-On y va chérie?

...Mais mince!! J'allais un peu m'amuser!!

-Hum...ouai!!

Tanpis!! ce sera pour la prochaine fois!!

Jake m'aide à avancer vers la porte en tenant mon bras.

-bon,ba Cullen...bonne soirée tous seul et puis ba...Loin des yeux...loin du coeur!

Et qu'il y reste le plus loin possible!!

-Préfère être seul que mal accompagné!

De qui parle t-il? De Jake m'accompagnant ou de moi accompagnant Jacob?

Peu importe! Il ne va pas me gacher la soirée,na!!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Franchement? Le resto est trop beau...trop bon...

-Alors? Ca te plait chérie?

Je lui fais les yeux doux et je compte bien lui donner son dessert en privé!

-Oui,merci Jake! C'est parfait!

Je continue à manger mon plat quand une présence sur ma gauche m'oblige à relever la tête.

Que veut ce serveur? On l'a pas sonné?

-Merci, mais nous n'avons besoin de rien!!

L'homme me regarde avec les yeux ronds.

-hahahahaha!!

Les serveurs sont mals élevés de nos jours!!

-Allez me chercher le directeur!!

-Hahahaha!! Elle en a...des bonnes ta copine...Jake!!

Je me tourne vers Jacob,qui se retient difficilement de rire.

-Quoi? Tu le connais Jake?

-Heu...Ouai(Pourquoi il hésite? On hésite pas pour savoir si on connait quelqu'un ou pas!!)

-Et?

-C'est un amis.

Bon,on joue à quoi la?

-Etttttt?

-Bella je te présente Rufux...Ruf' voici Bella,ma copine!!

Personnellement, j'me suis arretée à Rufux! C'est quoi ce nom?!

-Enchanté,charmante demoiselle!

Ce n'est pas réciproque! Je ne lui répond pas,me concentrant sur le visage impassible de Jake.

-Et que fais tu ici,Ruf'(A tes souhait!)?

-Je suis venue diner avec Marion!...Mais tien j'y pense(Ouai ba évite!!), pourquoi vous ne venez pas avec nous après le repas?

A ouai et en quelle honneur?

-On va à une fète organisée par Sam!

Je lance une oeillade à Jake lui signifiant que c'est clairement...NON!!

-Je ne pense pas Ruf',Nous avions prévu...

Il s'interromp sur le regard mauvais de son "amis".

Qu'est c'que ça ve dire?...Il soupire.

Oh non,non,non,non,non....

-Ok,on viendra.

...Mais non!! Je soupire à mon tour. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment!! Cette soirée va être très,très longue!

Et Jacob est étrange!!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

C'est quoi cette endroit?

-Jake? On fait quoi la?

Il se retourne alors vers moi,m'agrippe les épaules et me force à le regarder.

-Ne t'éloigne de moi sous aucun prétexte Bella. C'est compris?

-Ok!

Il me lache,me prend la main et m'emmène...Me traine...à l'interieur de la maison...heu,cabane!

Une musique... Des hurlements... sortent des enceintes posées au sol.

Qu'est c'que j'fous ici?

Jake suit Ruf' alors que moi je suis Jacob. Je me retourne...Et quelqu'un me suit!! Je trotine pour me mettre à la hauteur de Jake. Celui ci m'envoie un sourire histoire de me rassurer mais c'est franchement pas réussi!

Je suis Térrorisée!!

Dans la pièce principale des gens...Que des jeunes en faite...dansent...Enfin non...Les filles ondulent et les hommes...Et ben,à première vue...Bandent!!

Ok!!J'vais pas m'éterniser ici moi!!

Après avoir traversé le salon tête baissée,Rufus nous fait entrer dans une autre salle. Celle-ci est petite,sans fenètre...6 personnes sont assises ça et là sur deux gros canapés.

-Assieyez vous voyons!

Ba oui voyons!! Asseyons nous...Papotons...NON MAIS SA VA PAS LA TETE!!

Je lache la main de Jake et me dirige à grand pas vers la porte quand une main me retient. Je me retourne lentement...Rufus.

-Bella...TU T'ASSOIES!!

Ok! Médor aboie!! Et franchement je ne vais pas tenter le chien! Docilement, je me pose en bout de canapé au coté de Jake qui me prend la main. Il me scrute du regard et je vois bien qu'il est désolé pour moi. Pourquoi,par contre...

-Tiens!

Rufus tend à Jake une enveloppe. Jacob la prend et me regarde intensément...Une sorte de pardon dans ses yeux...

-Chérie...il y a pas mal de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi.

J'laurai pas deviné!!

-Et c'est quoi toutes ses choses?

Il me regarde encore quelques secondes,soupire et détourne le regard pour le diriger vers son enveloppe. Il sort de sa poche arrière sa carte bleue.

Quoi? Il compte me faire un cadeau?

Il renverse alors sur la table une poudre blanche et la franchement j'comprend plus rien!! qu'est c'qu'il fait avec c'te farine?

Sous mes yeux alors curieux_(not de l'auteur:vilain défaut!!)_ Il prend sa carte bleue et à l'aide de celle-ci fabrique une ligne bien droite de farine...Farine?!

Je me rends compte de plusieurs choses: Ce n'est pas de la farine_(note de l'auteur:non! sans dèc!!!)..._Je ne reconnais plus Jake...Je suis entourée de drogué!!

-Prend en Bella!!

Comment?...Quoi?...Hein?...Pourquoi?

-Non...heu...Tu sais...

Je me tais alors subitement devant la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux. Jake se penche sur le table,pince sa narine droite à l'aide de son pouce et sniff la poudre de son autre narine...Beurck!!

Je me lève subitement bien déterminée à me casser d'ici!!

-Laissez moi sortir!!

-Hahahahahah

Je me tourne vers Jacob qui est écroulé de rire assis sur son fauteuil,la tête rejetée en arrière.

-hahahaha Allez Chérie...Essaye...Ca ne fait pas mal...tu verras,on se sent bien après...Je t'aime mon coeur!

******************FIN DU FLASH BACK***************

Et voila comment avec une simple petite phrase de 4 mots et une petite attache entre les deux premiers,ma vie est devenue un enfer!

Je décide finalement de relever la tête et d'attendre patiemment les questions.

Ils ont l'air choqué...Perdu...Débousollé...Mais bizarement pas de colère dans leurs regard!

Ont-ils bien compris ce que je viens de leurs révéler?! Ils doivent bien comprendre la suite de l'histoire...

-Et t'as fait quoi?!

...Ba non!! Y'a vraiment un gros manque de compréhension dans c'te maison!! Je me tourne vers Alice.

-A ton avis Al',Qu'est c'que j'ai fait?!

-NON!!!!!!

Em',Rose et Al' crient en même temps.

Je me lève alors faisant les cents pas. La colère monte en moi.

Ils ne comprènent pas...

-Mais vous croyez quoi?! Il me sort des belles paroles...des promesses...j'aimai ça! J'avais l'impression d'être aimé...

Rosalie se raproche de moi à grand pas. Je me fige. Mieux vaut ne jamais contrarier Rosalie!! Et c'est loupé!!

-QUOI?! CA VEUT DIRE QUOI SA?! QU'ON NE T'AIME PAS?! QU'ON S'EN FICHE DE TOI?! Bell's! Sa fait maintenant plusieurs mois que tu es revenue de je ne sais ou et on ne t'as jamais demandé quoi que ce soit,n'est c'pas?

J'hoche lentement la tête.

-N'est c'pas une preuve d'amour de notre part...Te laisser le temps...la motivation de nous dire ou tu étais?

Je me mets alors à pleurer. Alice vient me prendre dans les bras,me ramène sur le canapé.

-Maintenant Bell's...Continue...Comment t'en es tu sortie?

Je rebaisse la tête,honteuse. Même du sarcasme ne veut plus sortir de moi!

-Souvenez vous...Je ne rentrai jamais ou très tard...Je passai mon temps avec Jake et la bande...mais un soir,ça a dégénéré...J'étais en manque.

*************FLASH BACK*************

-Jake,s'il te plait!!

Il est lourd lui en ce moment!!

-Donne moi c'que j'te demande...Par pitié!

Ce rabaisser à implorer...

-Non chérie il faut que tu décroches un peu!

...Ca ne marche plus!!

-Je te quittes!

La menace...

-C'est ça!

...Il en a l'habitude!

Soudain,je me laisse tomber au sol, prise de vertige.

-Chérie ça va?

-Donne...Moi...

Et la, le noir totale.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ma tête me fait mal...horriblement mal...Et qu'est c'que c'est que ce bruit?!

**BIPBIP...BIPBIP...BIPBIP...**

J'ouvre un oeil..Puis l'autre...HOPITAL?! Qu'est c'que j'fous la?! J'essaye de me rapeller les évènements de la veille...Mais rien.

Je tremble...J'ai froid...

-Bella?

Je connais cette voix...Je tourne la tête vers la porte.

Pourquoi moi?! J'ai du tuer des grenouilles dans une vie antérieur.

-Laisse moi t'aider!

************FIN DU FLASH BACK*************

-Et de la je suis partie sans rien vous dire!

Alice me reprend dans ses bras.

-Ou? Ou es tu partie?

Je regarde James et lui souris.

-Je suis partie guérir.

Edward nous jète des regards alternant James et moi.

Ca va me tomber dessus...

-Il se passe quoi Swan,entre toi et mon oncle?!

...J'l'avais dit!!

**Voili,voilou!!**

**ce n'est vous l'avez bien deviné qu' une partie des revélations!! La deuxième sera plus électrique...pourquoi pas orgasmique...On verra bien!!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus?!"croise les doigts" Le prochain chapitre sera plus léger!!**

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Coucou!!**

**j'ai fait vite pour vous écrire le chapitre 17!!**

**merci pour les review!!**

**je vous laisse à votre chapitre,en espérant qu'il vous plaira!!**

**chapitre 17**

**POV BELLA**

Appellez moi"guigne!"

-Ba...heu...C'est...Compliqué!

Mouai! Comme si sa allait passer comme ça!

-On a tous notre temps Swan!!

Faut qu'je fasse une pause pipi!

-Je reviens...Je vais au toilette!

Je me lève et file comme une flèche au W.C.

Devant la porte je marque un arret,hors de la vue des autres. Il faut que je réfléchisse! Comment leurs dire? "Ba les gars,c'est simple: Des fleurs...un rendez vou et hop...On était ensemble"

Hum...trop direct,non? Creuse toi les méninges Bella?

Je soupire. Je crois que le plus simple est de leurs dire,point finale! Peu importe le moyen de leurs annoncer...le résultat sera le même! Mais pour l'heure,faut vraiment que j'aille au toilette!!

Une fois fini je ressors doucement et me dirige vers le salon ou des murmures me parvint de plus en plus clairement à chaque pas.

Restant dans le couloir,à l'abri des regards,j'écoute ce qu'ils disent.

T'es une vrai comère Bella!! Mais après tout,sa te concerne!

**POV EDWARD**

Ouai!! Comme si j'allai me laissé berner par cette histoire!!

Emmett est comme un ours enfermé dans un zoo.

-Si je le retrouve,je le tue de mes propres mains!

Et le connaissant,il n'ira pas de mains morte!

Alice se lève à son tours.

-Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit avant...

J'vais vous le dire moi!! parc'que...Parc'que...ba, j'sais pas!!

-...On aurai pu l'aider...

J'pense pas!! Bella est trop indépendante!! Elle n'aurait accepté aucune aide! D'ou ma question:pourquoi James?

-...ou au moins la soutenir!!

P't'être bien!! Mais aparement, l'herbe est plus verte ailleurs!!

Je soupire.

Ou est partie réellement Bella?

Quel est le rapport avec oncle James?

A moins que...

NON!! Tu te fais des idées Cullen!! Comme si Swan et James pourrait avoir eu une liaison!! Style"2-3 séance avec lui,2-3 bouquets de fleurs,2-3 diners et hop,les v'la ensemble!"

Pufff....n'importe quoi!! Tu divagues!!

**POV BELLA**

Je reviens dans le salon,ne pouvant plus suporter les propos d'Alice.

-Alice,sa suffit maintenant! ce n'est de la faute d'aucun d'entre vous! Je m'en suis sortie et c'est le principale!

-Ouai,ce qui nous ramène à ma question,Swan! Que ce passe t-il entre James et Toi? c'est quoi? Ton psy?

Si y'avait que ça!! Je disait quoi tout à l'heure,Autant leurs dire,point finale? Puff...comme si s'allait être aussi simple.

-Assie toi Bell's!

Heu...Bizarrement,j'préfère rester debout! On sait jamais!!

-Sa va Alice...j'suis bien debout!

Je m'éloigne quand même de la fenêtre! Par plus de sureté!!

Tous les regards sont braqués sur moi attendant ma réponse. James se lève et vint se poster à ma droite.

C'est maintenant!! A 3,j'me lançe!!

1...2...3....

Ok!!! On va faire autrement! le premier qui dit quelque chose,j'y vais!

**5 minutes plus tard**

Evidement, plus personne n'ouvre la bouche!! Pour une fois que je veux qu'ils parlent ceux la!!

-Bell's...

-Jamesetmoionétéensemble!!

Ouff...c'est fait!!

-Quoi Swan? On a rien compris!!

Mais merde à la fin!!

-James...Et...Et...Et ba moi...On été...Comment...Heu...Ensemble!!

Silence. Tête ahurie. Ok! Je me rassoie sur le canapé,laissant James debout,face à des statues!!

Je m'empare d'un magazine sur la table basse.

Sa peut prendre du temps...

**POV ALICE**

Quoi? Mon oncle,ma meilleure amie...Mon oncle,ma meilleure amie...

...Je disais quoi?...A oui! Mon oncle,ma meilleure amie...

**POV ROSALIE**

Beurk!! Mais il est vieux!!

**POV EMMETT**

Hahahaha!! Qui l'aurai crue! Fandare! Je promet des heures et des heures de chambrages!!

**POV JASPER**

Hum...j'ai faim!!

**POV EDWARD**

...!!! Je suis maudit! C'est ça!! Y'a pas d'autre explication!!

Je vais...Je vais...Je vais...

**POV BELLA**

Ils sont un peu long la quand même!!

Je relève la tête de mon magazine.

Malgré mon coté nonchalant,j'apréhende un peu...Beaucoup,leurs réactions!

Enfn...Une fois qu'ils auront repris vie!!

Mon regard se pose sur Edward. Il a une attitude des plus étrange.

mais qu'est c'qu'il fabrique? Sous mes yeux ahuries,il passe du bleue au blanc et du blanc au rouge! Très étrange!!

-JE VAIS TE TUER!!!

Je sursaute et me lève d'un bond,de peur que ce soit de moi qu'il parle. Mais soulagée_(note de l'auteur:Sympa la fille!!)_,il se jette sauvagement sur James. Il lui envoie son poing dans la figure et du sang gicle sur le canapé blancs.

James ne se rebelle pas. Il reste figé,attendant la sentance.

-NON,MAIS SA VA PAS LA TETE!!

Je me tourne vers Alice.

-Je sais Alice!! Mais qu'est c'qu'on peux faire?

Je regarde les deux duelistes qui s'affrontent du regard,sans un mot.

-Je sais pas...

Elle soupire.

-...Il est foutue!

Je la regarde choquée! Elle est pessimiste dis donc! Ce n'est pas si dramatique que ça! Je n'ai cas...Je n'ai cas rien du tout!! Je ne vais quand même pas m'interposer entre les deux...si?_(note de l'auteur:Courageuse mais pas téméraire la Bella!!)_

-Pourquoi tu dis sa Alice?! Tu me fais peur la!!

Non mais c'est vrai!! Je veux bien que Cullen soit son frère mais quand même!!

-Si,si!! Il est foutu,j'te dis! Y'a du sang de partout!!

C'est vrai! Oh mon dieu!! James est couvert de sang!!

Avant que je ne puisse réagir,Edward prend la parole.

-TU N'AS PAS FAIT CA?!

-Ecoute,Edward...Je

-REPOND PAR OUI OU NON!!

Je décide d'intervenir...En restant toutefois à ma place.

J'y suis bien!!

-Sa nous est tombés dessus...Comme...Ca...Tu...

Devant son regard assassin,je préfère me taire!

-TOI!!!!(Ouh...)On en discutera plus tard(...Ouf!!)

Du coin de l'oeil,je vois Jazz,Rose et Emmett sortirent dans le jardin par la porte vitrée du salon. Avant de sortir Em' me lance un "Bonne chance" suivit d'un petit ricanement étoufé par la fenètre.

Je me retourne alors et remarque que les trois restant dans le salon me regarde fixement.

Quoi? J'ai loupé quelque chose?!

-Comment?

-REPOND A LA QUESTION SWAN!!

Punaisse! Pourquoi c'est dans les moments comme sa que je suis toujours à l'ouest?

-Heu...Et c'était quoi la question?

Alice soupire,lassée.

-On veux savoir,quand comptais tu nous le dire?

C'est pas ce que j'ai fait la?!

-Je viens de vous le dire!!

-Réellement Bella,Réellement! Si James ne serait pas revenus...Quand nous l'aurais tu dit?

Vérité:Certainement jamais!

Mensonge:

-Prochainement! Je ne comptais pas le garder pour moi indéfiniment!

J'ai apris au cours de ma vie,(qui en se moment je dois bien l'avouer est l'enfer!)que parfois un mensonge vaut mieux qu'une vérité...A moins que ce ne soit:Une vérité vaut mieux qu'un mensonge...Bref tant pis!!...C'est pareil,non?_(Si tu le dis...)_

-Je l'aime!!

Ouh!! Alors voila!! J'essaye d'arranger les choses et James s'enfonce!!

-TU...TU L'AIMES!!

Edward se rejète alors sur James et le pousse violament contre....A peu près tous!!Tout en l'insultant de tous les noms d'oiseaux...Mamnifères...Comnifères...

Il en a du vocabulaires Cullen!!

-TU L'AIMES?! ET VICTORIA!! TU SAIS TA FEMME!! TU L'AIMAIS AUSSI!!

James se laisse faire et je sais mieux que personne que la remarque de Cullen a infecté James plus qu'il ne voudra jamais l'avouer!

Ce qui me mets très en colère alors avant qu'Edward ne puisse envoyer encore une fois son poing dans la figure de James,je m'interpose entre les deux.

Surpris,Cullen recule d'un pas.

-Alors...ECOUTE MOI BIEN, CULLEN!!(Ouah!! Ca fait du bien!!)Tous d'abord,pour ton information:James et Victoria étaient séparés au moment ou...Ou...Enfin voila! Et de deux:...Ba non,en faite!

-SEPARE!! MAIS NON DIVORCES!!

Il chipotte la!!

-Deux mois après Cullen!!

Il soupire! Je sens qu'il est calmé. Il regarde une dernière fois son oncle.

-Je veux que demain tu sois partie!

-Très bien! J'irai à l'hotel!

-NON!!

Comment ça non?!

-Je veux que tu quittes nos vies...

Il se tourne vers moi.

-...Et emmène Bella avec toi!!

Cette remarque est comme un poignard dans mon coeur!

-Certainement pas!!

Je me tourne vers Alice et Emmett qui est entré sans que je ne l'aperçoive.

Emmett se place devant Cullen et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Si Bella veux rester alors elle restera!

Alice prend la relève.

-Mais ce n'est pas toi qui la chassera!

Cullen nous balaye des yeux,en s'attardant quelques secondes de plus sur moi. Il répond alors en me fixant.

-Très bien! Dans ce cas...C'est moi qui part!

Et il sort de la maison,sans un regard en arrière.

Il va falloir que je lui parle!! Et le plus tôt sera le mieux!

Emmett emmène alors James à la salle de bain pour le nettoyer de tous ce sang.

Et y'en a beaucoup!!

Je me retrouve seule avec Alice et me raproche d'elle.

-Je suis désolée,tu sais!

Elle me caresse le bras doucement.

-Ne le soit pas! L'amour arrive sans qu'on ne s'y attendent!

Oui! Et je pense en avoir eu un aperçue ce soir!_(note de l'auteur:haha?)_

Elle me fait un bisous sonore et se dirige en soupirant au canapé rougit par le sang.

-Tu vois!! J'te l'avais dit!! IL EST FOUTU!!!!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Voili,voila!**

**Au faite! J'ai réglé le problème des reviews!! Maintenant même se qui n'ont pas de compte peuvent m'en laisser!**

**Je ne sais pas si sa faisait pareil pour c'te fic mais au moins c'est dit! J'le rajouterai aussi dans mes deux autres fictions!!**

**Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wahou!!!!!! 42 review rien que pour ce chapitre!! Merci beaucoup!!!**

**Désolé pour l'attente de se chapitre,mais j'ai eu que très peu de temps pour moi en ce moment et de plus j'ai été malade!!! Que du bonheur!!**

**Réponse au review anonyme:**

**oliveronica cullen massen: Merci pour ton review et ravie que ma fic te plaise! voila la suite!**

**like_lemon: Effectivement le reste Alice s'en fou! Mais c'est Alice!! On ne la refera pas,lol!!**

**loveCullen76: Oui,virile le Edward!! Mais tu voudrais pas qu'il soit une lopette quand même?!**

**Marie:Merci pour ta review et ravie que ma fic te plaise! La suite maintenant et désolé pour le retard!! Bis**

**Vicky Alexander: T'es pas hyperactive toi? J'ai bien rigolé en lisant ton review!lol! En faite,tu me fais un peu penser à Alice!!lool! En tous cas merci pour ta review et voiçi le nouveau chapitre que tu attendais avec hate!!**

**lucie: Mdr!! Sa va? Ton cerveau n'est pas trop en ébullition avec toutes ces questions,lol? Les réponses bientôt! Tu comprendra bien que je ne peux te fournir aucune réponses pour l'instant! Et j'avoue j'suis un peu sadique!!lol**

**blandine: Merci pour ta review et par pitié ne te fais pas pipi dessus!!lol**

**CarlieCullen: Ravie que ma fic te plaise et merci pour ta review!! Comme tu l'aura remarquer ,j'ai pris en considération ton conseil!**

**baby marie: Merci pour ta review et ravie que ma fic te plaise!**

**laure: Merci pour ta review et ravie que ma fic te plaise! C'est le principale! A bientôt!**

**Line: Merci pour ta review!! Et oui Alice est Alice!!lol! Ed' jaloux? Qu'est c'qui te fait penser ça?! "regard totalement angélique"**

**Veronika: Mrci pour ta review et se qui est foutu est le canapé,lol!**

**cricri27: merci pour ta review et ravie que le chapitre t'es plu!**

**Isabelle: Merci pour ta review et ravie que ma fic te plaise!! J'espère que sa continuera comme cela!!**

**OUF...J'ai finie!!lol!**

**Place au chapitre 18! Et encore un GRAND MERCI pour tous ces gentils messages que vous me laissez!!lol**

**Chapitre 18**

**POV BELLA**

La vie est pourrie!!

Avant y'a rien! Après non plus! Et pendant?...Et ben,on en chie!!

V'la ma philosophie! Et aujourd'hui,elle s'applique à merveille!

8H00. L'heure du petit dèj. Génial!! Sauf quand c'est Alice qui cuisine!! Ce qui arrive de plus en plus souvent en ce moment! A notre plus grand malheur!!

-_Mangez pendant que c'est chaud!_

Bien sur elle,elle ne mange pas!!

On est quoi au juste? Des cobailles?!

Je relève la tête et parcours la table de la salle à manger du regard. Jazz est en façe de moi,Rose à ma gauche et Emmett est en bout de table. A première vue,on hésite tous légèrement, les mains de chaque coté de l'assiette,le dos vouté et des tronches désespérées! Personne ne parle. On se regarde.

Qui va bien pouvoir se sacrifier?

Un chien!! Il nous faut un chien!!

-_Mince! J'ai oublié la sauce! J'arrive!_

Et prend tous ton temps...Par pitié!

Sitôt Alice partie,la bombe explose.

Jasper: -_On fait quoi?_

Rosalie: -_J'mange pas sa,moi!_

Emmett: -_J'ai envie de Mc do!!_

J'interviens,une folle envie de quitter cette table au plus vite et de prendre la poudre d'escampette!

-_On se tire?_

Les 3 me regardent choqués. Quoi?! jazz me regarde alors sévèrement.

-_Non,on reste assis! Soyons intelligent!_

Ouai,sauf qu'un intellectuel assis va moins loin qu'un con qui marche!

Alice revient,une tasse fumante dans la main. Une odeur noséabonde s'en échappe.

Hors de question!!

Je me lève d'un bond,manquant de faire tomber ma chaise.

-_Alice...Je..._

Je quoi d'ailleurs?

Elle soupire.

-_Ok...je comprend...Tu veux partir retrouver mon frêre c'est sa_?

Heu...

-_Oui,oui...C'est sa!_

Un ricanement me pousse à me retourner.

-_C'est ça ouai!! Tu vas voir lequel? Le vieux ou le jeune du clan Cullen_?

Mais quel...

-_Tu sais Emmett,quand t'étais jeune,t'étais très con!_

Il semble confut.

-_Heu...certainement, mais j'vois pas le rapport?!_

_-Ba,t'es resté très jeune!!_

Je prend mon sac et sors de l'appartement,me faisant la promesse de prendre des nouvelles des "survivants"!

Que faire maintenant?...Peut être qu'Alice à raison...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Je souffle un bon coup et frappe doucement à la porte.

_-C'EST QUI??_

Ouh!! Quel accueil! J'ai presque envie de ne pas répondre et de repartir sur la pointe de pied (Pour ne pas l'alerter avec mes talons!!)!

-_BORDEL!! C'EST QUI? DEUX FOIS!!_

Ok,on va faire sa!!

Je me retourne et commençe à marcher en direction de l'ascenceur à pas fleutrée,sauf que je n'ai pas le temps d'arriver à destination que la porte souvre brusquement. Je me fige,attendant...Quoi? J'sais pas!!

-_Tu veux quoi,Swan?_

Je me retourne lentement,le désabille du regard. Il ne porte qu'un patalon très fin,blanc,calvin clein. Il est pied nu. je remonte sur son visage.

Ouh...Nuit blanche on dirait! Moi même j'n'avais pas réussi à bien dormir!

-_J'attend Swan!!_

Ha oui,c'est vrai...

_-Je...tu...Heu..._

Il?!

_-Venue...Je suis...parler!_

Bravo ma fille!! Sujet,verbe,complément...tous dans le désordre!

-_Je ne pense pas,non!_

Ok!! J'viens de me faire...Rembarrer?!

_-Edward...S'te plait!! Je s'rai pas longue!!_

Je lui sort les yeux de chien battue pour appuyer ma demande. Il soupire.

-_Ok!! Rentre!_

Je pénètre dans son appartement et me dirige directement dans le salon et m'assoie sur un canapé. Cullen s'assoie en façe de moi et me regarde,les bras croisés sur sa poitrine,les sourcils froncés.

_-Je suis désolé tu sais._

_-Heu...Non,je n'en sais rien!!_

Hum...Il est pas très coopérant la!!

_-Fais un effort Cullen!! Essaye de comprendre...De me comprendre!_

Difficile quand on sait que j'ai du mal à me comprendre moi même!

_-Comprendre quoi? _

Qu'est c'qu'il veut m'entendre dire?

_-Que ce qui est arrivé n'était pas voulu!_

_-Pas voulu?_

J'aurai mieux fait de ne pas venir! Je me lève.

_-Tu sais quoi j'vais repartir et te laisser tranquille!_

Il se lève à son tour,me faisant façe.

-C_'est sa fuis!! Tu sais très bien le faire sa,n'est c'pas?_

J'ouvre la bouche et la referme aussitot.

Ma grand mêre me disait souvent "Parle pas à un con,sa l'instruit".

Je me retourne,prète à partir mais il me retiens par le poignet. Assez fortement d'ailleurs.

-_Attends!_

Il se déplace pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de mon corps.

_-Pourquoi?_

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure.

Il me regarde intensément.

_-Je sais pas!!_

Ok!! On est bien avancé!!

_-Qu'est c'que tu veux Edward? Que je te dise quoi? Que je suis déolé? Tu le sais! Que je n'aurai pas du? Pour sa tu vas pouvoir attendre...je ne regrette rien! Ton oncle n'aurai pas été la,je ne sais pas ou je s'rai...certainement faisant le trottoire...Ou mieux les poubelles! Il m'a sorti de la! J'avais l'impression d'êt_

_-Toi!_

Hein?

_-Qu...Qu...Quoi?_

_-Ce que je veux c'est toi!_

Ha bon!!

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps qu'il plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Un gémissement s'échappe de ma bouche alors que mes mains fourachent dans ses cheveux.

Qu'est c'tu fait Bella? Et puis zut!! Ferme la et profite!!

_-Laisse toi aller Bella!_

Justement ce que je viens de me dire!!

Edward caresse alors mon dos de ses mains,les descendant jusqu'à mes fesses qu'il malaxe presque sauvagement. Il m'agrippe finalement les fesses et me les soulève. J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et fais de petits mouvements avec mon bassin créant une friction entre son sexe(Déja très impossant!) et mon sexe (Mouillé à l'extrème!) Il lache un gémissement dans ma bouche avant de lacher un petit rire.

_-Pourquoi tu ris,Cullen?_

_-Parce que tu es toute humide!!_

Et sa le fais marrer?! Il lui manque vraiment une case à celui la!!

Il me porte alors jusqu'à sa chambre et m'allonge doucement sur le lit. Il reste debout au pied du lit et me regarde intensément.

_-Viens tous de suite m'enlever mes vètements,Swan!!_

Des ordres?! Hum...Exitant!!

Je m'assoie sur le bord du lit,son ventre à hauteur de mon visage. Je commençe à lui baisser son pantalon quand il retient mes poignés.

_-Avec tes dents!_

Ouh,le coquin.

Gentille,j'obéie et attrappe le haut de son pantalon entre mes dents et le fais lentement glisser,libérant ainsi son sexe tendu comme un arc. Arrivé au genou je me relève et me rassoie au bord du lit. Edward se débarasse rapidement de son pantalon à l'aide de des pieds et l'envoie valser dans la pièce. Il attrappe alors son membre dans sa main gauche et le dirige vers ma bouche.

_-Ouvre._

J'entrouve mes lèvres et Cullen glisse son sexe entre. Je lèche goulument son gland, me délectant du gout fruité de sa peau.

_-Hum...oui...Prend le Swan._

Je prend alors son membre dans ma main et commençe à le sucer,le mordre le pomper. Ses gémissement me parvient,de plus en plus fort,de plus en plus long.

_-Je vais...Venir...Avale._

A vos ordres chef!!

Quelques secondes plus tard,son orgasme le submerge,relachant la tête en arriere et gémissant mon nom. Je le nettoie avec ma langue pendant que lui me regarde faire.

_-Je suis bon?_

_-Délicieusement bon!_

Il me ralonge sur le dos.

_-A moi de te gouter._

Enfin une bonne nouvelle!!

Il me retire rapidement mon pull et mon top,ainsi que ma jupe,mes escarpins et mes bas. Je suis totalement nue...Et lui aussi...Et je n'ai qu'une seule envie c'est qu'il

_-Hummmmmmmm..._

Sans que je l'ai vue venir,il était déja entre mes jambes à cajoler mon bouton d'amour.

Il lève légèrement les yeux et me regarde.

_-Touche toi,Bella!_

Préparez moi un cerceuil,il va me tuer!

Je descend mes mains le long de mon cou pour arriver à mes seins au pointe durcies par le désir. Je les pinçe avec mon pouce et mon index alors qu'Edward est toujour (Encore heureux!!) entre mes jambes,titillant avec passion mon bouton sensible.

Tout en me touchant,je le sens introduire deux doigts dans mon vagin.

Je me cambre et rejète ma tête en arriere,prette à exploser.

_-Ton orgasme arrive...Regarde moi...Je veux te voir jouir pour moi._

Tans bien que mal,je me redresse sur mes coudes le regardant ainsi me gouter,me dévorer. Cette vison de lui m'entraine je ne sais ou, et je cris son nom dans une plainte qui veux clairement dire"PLUS...PLUS!"

Je reprend tous doucement concience avec la réalité alors que Cullen se positionne sur moi,son sexe frollant mon entrée. Il m'embrasse tendrement et me regarde dans les yeux pendant qu'il me pénètre lentement. Arrivé à destination,nous poussons tous deux un long gémissement. Il se retire de moi,pour revenir sauvagement. Je crie de plaisir et m'accroche à ses épaules. Il grogne. De plus en plus fort. Mon propre orgasme se raproche. Il s'enfonçe en moi de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profondément.

_-Soit à moi Bella..._

_-Oh,Edward..._

_-Déteste moi...Aime moi...Mais soit à moi._

Que me dit il?! Il pousse une dernière fois en moi et mon orgasme me submerge de même que le siens. Je m'acroche de toute mes forces à ses épaules alors que lui me sers dans ses bras dans un geste possesif.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

23h17

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Etait il sérieux? Pourtant il me semblait qu'il me détestait autant que je le deteste...

Je le deteste? Non...Oui...

Mouai...T'es dans la merde Bella!! T'arrive même pas à te mettre d'accord sur tes sentiments.

Je tourne ma tête et le regarde dormir. Il est sur le ventre,les mains en dessous de l'oreiller et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Un ange!

UN ANGE!! Depuis quand Edward Cullen est il un ange à tes yeux?

Oh oui!! T'es dans la merde!!

Mon téléphone vibre. Message. Je le prend et regarde l'expéditeur:James.

J'hésite à l'ouvrir mais le fait finalement,curieuse de connaitre le contenue.

_Bella,_

_Je m'en vais de Seattle Mercredi. Ma venue ne crée que des problèmes..._

_Part avec moi!_

_Je t'aime. James_

On t'as jamais dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut!!

Je retourne ma tête vers Edward qui dort toujour aussi profondément. Je me rallonge,me cale contre son épaule et m'endors.

3 Jours. Il faut que je prenne une décision en trois jours!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alors mon lémon? Et le chapitre?**

**Bref review!! review!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Coucou!!**

**Alors,deux points!**

**Premier:Non je n'ai pas arreté mes fics, et je suis désolé de ce gros retard!! Sincèrement!! Je me suis fais opérer il y a 1 moi et demi de sa et j'ai été très perturbé par cette opération...De plus j'ai déménagé, et donc changement d'adresse pour internet!! Je pensait juste que sa irait plus vite donc je n'ai pas pensé vous tenir au courant!! Mais sa a pris plus d'un mois!!**

**Deuxième:En récup internet et en allant sur ma boite mail,deux chose! Un:460 mail et que des nouveaux chapitre...j'ai du boulot lol!! Deux: J'ai reçue des mess privés qui m'ont franchement blessée!! Des mess ou on me traité de pas mal de nom,me disant que j'étais une garçe,que j'étais déguellasse d'arreter ma fic comme sa...Que si c'était pour arretter ma fic,il n'aurai jamais du commencer à la lire!**

**ALORS POUR CES PERSONNES: Je le clame haut et fort: JE VOUS EMMERDES!! Vous êtes pas content? très bien passez votre chemin!! D'autres fic sont à votre dispo et allez cracher votre venin ailleurs...j'en ai rien à battre!!**

**POUR LES AUTRES: Merçi pour ces message d'attention et désolé de ne pas avoir pu répondre à vos review mais je les ai tous lu!! ( prmière chose que j'ai fait en ouvrant ma boite mail lol!)**

**Place au chapitre!!! Bisous bisous!!**

**Chapitre 19**

**POV BELLA**

_-Bien,Mademoisselle Swan! Vous êtes accusée d'avoir volé et détruit..._

_-Ligitime défense!!_

Le barbue me regarde lassé.

_-Contre qui? La voiture?_

Non,mais la pimbèche à qui elle appartient!! Enfin...Appartenait!!

_-Puff...Vous ne connaissez rien au femme,Monsieur l'agent!_

_-Non...Enfin si..._(C'est ça! Embrouilles toi tous seul!!)_ Enfin bref!! Ou en étions nous? _(Franchement nulle part!!)_ A oui!! Vous êtes accusée d'avoir volé et DETRUIT une voiture...Qu'avez vous à dire pour votre défense?_

"Qu'une pastille à la menthe ne vous fairez vraiment pas de mal!!" Voila bien une phrase que j'aurai pu répondre habituellement,connaissant mon caractère!! Mais voyez vous...J'suis naze et j'ai mal partout! Mes cheveux ressemblent à de la paille,mon maquillage tombe en ruine et pour tout dire... Je commençe sèrieusement à puer de la gueule!! Alors aujourd'hui au chiotte le courage...

_-J'veux mon pôpa!!_

* * *

Après cette belle tirade,me revoila en cellule!

Moi,Bella Swan,en celulle!! Coincée entre un travestie du nom de "pissenlit",et d'un ivrogne qui pue de partout!!

Comment j'ai fait pour en arriver la? Pourtant ma journée n'avait pas si mal commencé!! Un reveil tout en douceur...Un déjeuné préparé par Edward...une douche...heu,longue!...et un départ au bahut tout en douceur...Enfin! Si on ne prend pas en compte la manière de conduire d'Edward!!

Mais dès la première heure de cours les ennuies ont commencé!

**********FLASH BACK*************

Le sport: Je déteste!

La course à pied: Encore plus!

_-Vous dormez,Melle Swan?! Pourtant un peu de sport ne f'rait pas de mal à votre fessier flasque,Haha!!_

Elle ricane en plus c'te vieille pot!! Et comment ça FLASQUE?? J'arrete ma course et retourne mon visage,me contensionnant afin de voir mon derrière.

Ou elle voit du flasque elle? Je tate ma fesse gauche...C'est bien ferme tous sa!!

_-5 tours de terrain supplémentaire Mademoiselle Swan!! _

Je soupire et me remets à courir.

Morue!! Elle est jalouse c'est tout!! Elle ne peut plus avoir les hommes jeunes et forts que moi je peux avoir dans mon lit!! Certains disent que l'avantage de sortir avec des femmes plus vieilles,c'est d'avoir la certitude d'avoir un bon coup dans son lit!...C'est dans les vieux pôt qu'on fait les meilleurs sauces! Puff...je dirais plutôt que c'est dans les vieux pôt qu'on fait les meilleurs grumeaux!! Vous avez déja essayé de faire de la béchamel dans une vieille casserole vous?

Jasper passe en courant à coté de moi,pas essoufflé pour un sous!

_-Un petit effort Bell's! courir est bon pour la santé...Et pas seulement le sport de chambre!!_

Il rigole et passe devant moi comme une flèche.

Le sex reste un sport quelquonque non? Et c'est quoi tous ces truck de prévention?

Style "Mangez 5 fruits et légumes par jours". Super! bientôt on s'ra tous végétarien...On aura même plus le temps d'bouffer d'la viande!!

"Boire 1 litre et demi d'eau par jour est bon pour l'organisme!" Peut être! Mais pas pour ma vessie!

"Consommez trois produits laitier par jours" Génial! A ce rythme la,on finira tous en mamouth!! Mais non! Eux ont trouvé la solution! "Mangez,bougez!"

Les comiques!! Et après? Ba après t'es crevée! Parce qu'une fois que t'as mangé tes 5 fruits et légumes,tes 3 produits laitier,ingurgité tes 1litre et demi d'eau,couru pour éliminer,passer tous les autres moments disponibles au toilettes...Ba tu vas te coucher! Et encore prie pour que ta vessie tienne toute la nuit!! Puff...Comme si une vie pouvait consister à passer son temps entre la cuisine,les toilettes et le stade de foot!

Perdu dans mes pensées totalement farfelues,je ne remarque pas de suite la présente d'un cafard sur ma droite.

_-Tu veux quoi,Dénalie?_

Elle ne pourrait pas juste...Je sais pas moi...DISPARAITRE?!

_-Et pourquoi veux tu que je disparaisse,Swan?_

J'ai encore parlé à voix haute?! Puf...c'est officielle!! J'suis bonne à mettre à l'asile!! Bon,maintenant Bella,trouve quelque chose de bien mordant à dire!!

_-Pour arreter de nous faire chier!!_

Elle ricane.

_-Edward ne m'a jamais dit que je le faisais chier pourtant..._

Elle me cherche la?!

_-Encore moins quand il jouit!_

Oui elle me cherche la!! Prise d'une impulsion pas duuuu tous prémédité,je lui fais un croche pied et l'envoie valser la tête la première dans la gadou. Un rassemblement ce fait alors autour de nous malgré les protestations de la prof. J'entend quelques murmures sur un certain "Combat de boue".

Je m'agenouille alors devant Dénalie.

_-En attendant Tanya, c'est mon nom qu'Eddichouchounet a crié hier soir...Et je peux te dire que ce n'était pas de douleur!_

Je me relève lentement et me remets à courir comme si de rien n'était.

J'en aurai presque envie de jouir!

_-JE TE LE FAIRAIS PAYER SWAN!!_

Si tu l'dit!!!!!

* * *

"_C'est vrai?"..."NON!!!!"..."Elle va la tuer!!"_ Mais c'est quoi tous ces messes basses en curé? Même en allant à la cafet on peux plus être tranquille!! Je passe alors les portes de la cantine et la...le silence total!! Les yeux de tous les élèves rivés aux miens.

C'est quoi ce délire encore? Je me retourne,prète à voir derrière moi une stars quelquonque...Mais non!! Juste moi! Je me détaille alors.

Ba! J'ai toutes mes fringues!! Des masos!! Je suis la seul à être normal sur cette planette ou quoi?!

Je me dirige à pas lent vers ma table et m'assoie. Le silence de plomb commençe à devenir franchement insupportable mais ma tablée semble heureusement être revenue sur la planète terre! Emmett se lève et tape du poin sur la table.

_-MANGEZ!!!_

Ordre clair,nette,simple et précis! L'effet est immédiat et peu à peu chacun retourne à ses préoccupations.

_-Ca va Bell's?_

Heu...

_-Ca va Alice...Et vous?_

Parc'que franchement,c'est eux qu'on pas l'air bien!!

_-T'es pas au courant,c'est ça?_

Je me tourne vers Emmett.

_-De quoi?_

_-Oh mon dieu...Oh mon dieu...OH MON DIEU!!_

J'vois pas c'qu'il a avoir la dedans lui,mais bon!

_-Ca va Alice!! Calme toi et dis moi c'qui y'a!!_

Elle se tourne pittoyablement vers les autres.

_Emmett: certainement pas!_

_Rosalie: Trop dangereux...pas moi!_

_Jasper: Tu rigole ou quoi? Elle serait capable de me sauter dessus si c'est moi qui lui dit!_

_Edward:....!!_

_-Ok...très bien,j'lui dit...Mais vous allez tous me le payer!!_

Tiens!! J'ai déja entendu cette phrase aujourd'hui!!

_-Bon Alice!! Quand tu veux!_

Elle prend une grande inspiration et se lançe d'une traite:

_-C'est Tanya qui a volé ta voiture devant chez Edward!_**(N.D.A: Heu...On se rapelle tous de ce moment la n'est c'pas?!)**

-....!! Ok!! Je commençe à manger ma salade dans un état second. Je sens vaguement Edward me carresser le bras dans un geste apaisant.

_-Ca va Bella?_

Elle a piqué ma voiture...Elle a piqué ma voiture...Elle a piqué ma voiture...Ok! C'est enregistré!

_-Comment tu l'as su Alice?_

_-En faite c'est très simple...Tanya, après ce que tu lui a fait ce matin a revélé à Tina_**(N.D.A:Tiens!! J'ai déja entendu ce nom quelque part moi!!)**_ ce qu'elle avait fait...Tina la révélé à sophie,qui la dit à cindy,qui la...._

Génail!! On va y passer des heures!!

**5 Minutes plus tard**

_-...Qui la dit à Marie,et Marie me la dit!_

Mouai! Pour résumer,tous le monde est au courant!!

_-Je n'ai que deux choses à dire! La première est VENGEANCE!!!Qui est avec moi?!_

Je pose alors ma main au dessus de la table, en l'air. Les autres imitent mon geste,posant à tour de rôle leurs mains sur la mienne.

_-Tous**(se)** pour un..._

_-ET RHUME POUR TOUS!!!_

Alice aplaudit,ravie de faire payer une bonne fois pour toute c'te vipère! Les autres ont un grand sourir collé au visage.

Rose se tourne vers moi interessée.

_-Et la dexième chose?_

Je regarde mon assiette.

_-C'te salade est franchement dégueu!!!_

* * *

Les murmures des élèves me suivent alors que je rejoins ma salle de cour.

Sa commençe vraiment à me gonfler!! Des hypocrites,voila ce qu'ils sont!! Même pas capable de parler en façe! Mais allez y! faites des grimaces dans mon dos autant que vous le souhaitez...Mon cul vous contemple!

_"Elle n'a ce qu'elle mérite!"..."Tans pis pour elle!"..."Sa lui apprendra_!" Puff...comme on dit: Les amies vont et viennent,les ennemies s'accumulent!

J'entre enfin dans ma salle de cours,prête à subir deux longues heures de littérature! Je m'assoie à ma place au fond de la salle et jète litéralement mon sac sur le siege à coté de moi.

Le prof entre alors et nous salue. Je ne l'écoute déja plus,mon esprit tournée vers le plan que nous avons mis en plaçe! Hum...Sa va être...Explosif!! J'ai été quelques peu surprise de voir qu'Edward était de mon coté! Je le pensai très,très...Heu,très proche de Dénalie! Soit proche de tes amis mais encore plus de tes ennemies...Voila qui est bien vrai...Sauf que,les amies de mes ennemies sont aussi mes ennemies...Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis...Les ennemies de mes amies sont mes ennemies...Les ennemies de mes ennemies sont mes amies...Bref soyons proche de tous le monde et ne faisont confiançe qu'à nous même...Mais pas trop!!

Ziiiiiiiii!!...Ziiiiiiii_!!(**N.D.A: C'est sa non?)**_

Mon téléphone vibre me sortant un peu de ma rèveries Je prend mon portable en main,le cachant en dessous de la table, à l'abri des regard.

Texto.

_Tu me manque! As tu réfléchis à ma proposition? _

_Je t'aime! James_

Voila qui m'emmene à mon deuxième problème. Que faire?! Rester ou ne pas rester...Telle est la question! Pour qui rester? Mes amis...Edward? Il est entré comme un boomerang dans ma vie,dans mon lit...Dans mon coeur! Edward est l'imprévisible...Est c'que l'imprévisible me fait peur?...Non! Ne dit on pas que si l'homme connaissait toute ses passions et pouvait les controler,quel univers lugubre nous aurions! La beauté de l'amour,de la jalousie,de la haine n'es du qu'à l'imprévisible!**_(N.D.A: extrait de quatre fois rien de Jean paul hamel)_** James est le rassurant...Le stable...La sécurité..Est c'que la sécurité me fait peur?...Non! Ne dit on pas que pour se servir de sa raison,on a besoin de sécurité et de quiétude? **_(N.D.A: Extrait de le parfum de Patrick suskind_**) Reste à savoir maintenant pour prendre ma décision si-

_-Miss Swan?_

Quoi? hein? Comment?

Je regarde la prof comme une imbécile.

_-Le cour est terminé!!_

Ha ok!! Je regarde autour de moi...Effectivement,t'es légèrement toute seule, Bella!

Je me lève et sors de la salle, portable en main et pianote dessus, répond à James.

_Toi aussi tu me manque _(C'est vrai!!) _Mais je n'ai pas encore pris de décision_ (C'est vrai!)

J'expédie le texto quand on me tire dans une salle vide.

Tien!! Sa me rapelle quelque chose!! Je me retourne. Mon kidnappeur me pousse sauvagement contre le mur sans me lacher des yeux.

_-Tu es belle...Je te désire...Je te veux...La,maintenant!_

Sans me laisser le temps de répliquer, il parcème mon cou de baiser,remontant sur ma machoire,mes joues,le bout de mon nez...Sans jamais embrasser ma bouche, alors que je n'attend que sa!!

Je gémie doucement,savourant les sensations.

Il me soulève par les fesses et j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille,rejetant ma tête en arrière,lui donnant libre accès à mon cou.

_-Tu sens bon..._

Encore heureux!! A quoi servirait mon parfum sinon?!

Il me caresse les cuisses,je gémie plus fort.

_-Tu es douce..._

Crème pour le corp!!

Il passe sa main en dessous de ma jupe et caresse mon intimité par dessus mon string.

_-Tu es toute mouillée..._

Hum...Ca sa vient de lui!!

Il me pose sur le bord d'un bureau,se détache de moi et baisse pantalon et caleçon.

_-Touche moi._

Un ordre...

Je caresse du bout des doigts son gland et griffe légèrement toute sa longueur. Il grogne. Je prend alors son sexe de ma main droite et commençe des va et viens avec ma paume.

Il rejette sa tête en arrière et j'accentue mes mouvements.

_-Prend tes deux mains...Hum..._

Tssss!! Non,non,non! Je raproche ma bouche de son torse et parle contre sa peau,lui envoyant des frissons.

_-Il ne faut pas remettre à deux mains ce qu'on peux faire à une seule!_

Il ricane entre deux soupir.

_-Tu es...Diabolique!_

A bon? Nooonnnn...

Je pose ma langue à plat sur son gland. Il retient sa respiration.

...LA, je suis diabolique!!

J'enroule ma langue sur son bout et referme mes lèvres sur lui,sans bouger d'un pouce.

_-Fais moi du bien bébé..._Il me regarde dans les yeux..._Je t'en prie!_

Une prières...

Je commençe des va et vient, l'enfonçant au tréfond de ma gorge. Il enroule mes cheveux de ses doigts et me forçe à prendre un rythme plus soutenue. Sa respiration se fait de plus en plus difficile et ses grognements de plus en plus puissants.

_-Continue...Hum...T'arrettes pas..._

Comme si j'en avais l'intention!!

Je sens son sexe durcir de plus en plus dans ma bouche signe que la jouissançe est proche. J'accélère le mouvement et dans un dernier grognement,il se déverse en moi. Je me dépèche d'avaler,ne voulant gacher aucune goutte de mon sirop de corp d'homme.

Propre et tous neuf pour être réutilisé,je relève la tête pour voir qu'Edward...A mon...Portable...En main...

OH....La quata!!

MON...Il me regarde et me lançe un regard entre la détresse et la grosse colère!

DIEU...Texto de James...

Il me jette presque le portable en pleine gueule.

Hum...La colère a pris le dessus on dirait!!

_-Alors,c'est sa!! Tu pars?! Avec lui?! Tu nous lache encore une fois?! _

Non,non,non!! Mais de quoi il parle? Je n'ai pas pris de décision encore!!

_-Mais quel con je suis!! Tombé amoureux de toi m'aura détruit en fin de compte!_

Il fait les cents pas dans la salle,et moi je suis figée.

Il a dit quoi? A-a-amou-amoureux?

_-Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi Swan..._

Je regarde mon portable voulant connaitre les raisons de sa colère.

_Je t'attendrai à l'aéropore demain à 22h00. Je t'aime. James_

Panique totale!! Ce n'ai pas ce qu'il croit!!

Je relève la tête,prète à lui expliquer...

Il n'est plus la...Il est partie...je l'ai perdue...

**Voili voila!!**

**J'ai été obligé de couper en deux cette journée!! **

**La suite bientot...**

**Et n'oubliez pas le bouton en bas...Heu,tous vert...Mignon tous plein...**

**Bisous!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**coucou!!**

**et oui c'est moi!! Avec beaucoup,beaucoup de retard!! je m'en excuse sincèrement! pour me faire pardonner,je vous ai écrit un long chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira!! J'y ai mis tous mon cœur et tous mon temps libre qui est très réduit en ce moment!!lol**

**Merci aussi à Tina pour la correction de ce chapitre et pour tous les conseils qu'elle m'a apportés. (note bêta: de rien bichette, avec plaisir)  
**

**Merci aussi pour tous vos reviews!! Allez!! Place au chapitre! Et on se retrouve en bas!!**

**CHAPITRE 20: NOUS SOMMES TOUJOURS DANS LE FLASH BACK!!!**

**POV BELLA:**

Je sors précipitamment du débarras en courant. Je tourne ma tête de gauche à droite telle une possédée et fini par le repérer parmi le tas d'élèves attroupés dans le couloir.

-_EDWARD!!!!!!!!_

Je me mets alors à courir après lui, mais il accélère le pas.

-_ MAIS ATTENDS!! Ecoute ce que j'ai à te dire..._

...J'aurai voulu rajouter "trou du cul!" mais j'pense pas qu'il aurait apprécié!

Il se fige et se retourne lentement vers moi, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Les miens s'aperçoivent du silence de mort et de l'attroupement autour de nous. Quelques-uns chuchotent, pendant que d'autres ricanent.

Pathétique!! Toute la philosophie n'est fondée que sur deux choses: sur ce qu'on a l'esprit curieux et les yeux mauvais! Et la, j'peux vous dire que j'ai les deux!

-_Il...N'y a...Rien...A dire!_

Pourquoi il me parle comme ça?? Il me prend pour une attardée ou quoi?!

-_Hein??_

Ha ba oui, là c'est sûr!!

Il soupire, me regarde une dernière fois dans les yeux et repart...Comme ça...Poussant sur son passage les curieux...Certainement pas!! Il ne pense quand même pas que la discussion soit finie?! Ok!! Merde!! Putain!! Bouge!! DIS QUELQUE CHOSE!!

-_ESPÈCE DE LÂCHE!! C'EST CA!! FUIT!!!_

Il s'arrête et je vois tous ses muscles se contracter alors qu'il fait demi-tour et fonce droit sur moi!

Bravo!! J'lai foutu en rogne!!

Il me toise d'un air mauvais, et je retiens mon souffle, comme toutes les personnes présentes d'ailleurs!

-_Un homme ne fuit jamais..._

Tiens! C'est nouveaux ça!!

-..._Fuir c'est bon pour...Pour..._

Quoi? C'est bon pour quoi? Les lopettes? Les tapettes? Les-

-_...Pour les robinets!!_

...LES ROBINETS??!!

Je regarde autour de moi. Certains se tiennent la main devant la bouche, d'autres pouffent doucement. Je reporte mon attention sur Edward. Même lui se retient apparemment de rire, sa lèvre inférieure tremble légèrement.

J'ai franchement l'impression d'être pris pour un con...Par un con!! Le comble!! (_extrait de Garou:L'amour est violent)_

_Et juste au moment où j'étais bien tout seul_

_Tu m'arrives comme un coup d'poing sur la gueule_

-_TU T'FOUS D'MOI LA?! HEIN? HEIN? HEIN?..._

C'est bon Bella! J'crois qu'il a compris la!! Et c'est quoi c'te manie d'me parler toute seule aussi? Haaa!! En fait c'est lui!!

Je plante un doigt devant lui.

-_C'est toi!! T'es en train de me rendre complètement tarée!!_

Il me regarde faussement surpris, un sourire en coin placardé sur sa tronche.

-_Parce que tu l'es pas déjà?_

Les autres autour de nous ricanent! Ils doivent se payer une bonne partie de franche rigolade ces abrutis!

_L'autoroute de ma vie filait tout droit devant_

_Notre rencontre est un accident_

-_Oh non,non,non! Ca ce n'est que depuis que j'ai couché avec toi, Cullen!! Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a instauré ces stupides soirées tous les samedis!!_

Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine et me regarde cette fois si en colère.

-_Si "Madame" ne sait pas tenir l'alcool, elle n'a qu'à pas boire!!_

_J'ai envie de crier comme un nouveau-né_

_De hurler comme un animal traqué_

-_ARRGGGG!! ET MOI J'TE RAPPELLE QUE QUAND ON SAIT PAS TENIR SA QUEUE, ON LA LAISSE BIEN SAGEMENT COUCHÉE AU PANIER!!_

_Que l'amour est violent_

_Mais violent par dedans_

_L'amour est violent_

_Violent comme un volcan_

_Violent par dedans_

_L'amour est violent_

_Violent par dedans_

Les filles gloussent et les mecs sifflent. Puff...Les ragots nourrissent les plus pathétiques!!

Aucun de nous ne parle, nous regardant juste dans le blanc des yeux.

**POV EDWARD**

_J'ai erré sur les routes et au cœur des villes_

_Connu des madones et des filles faciles_

Alors que Bella semble se calmer, je réfléchis.

Comment j'ai bien pu faire pour tomber amoureux de Swan? C'est vrai, j'en ai connu des filles! Des blondes...Des brunes...Des chauves...Des grosses...Des maigres...Des disproportionnées...Mais Swan? Brune au corps parfait et au tempérament de feu!

J'aurai pu avoir des filles faciles...Comme Stanley, qui me fait de l'œil sur ma droite!

_Devant toi tout à coup,je tombe à genou_

_Du coup tu me passes la corde au cou_

Je me sens comme prisonnier de mon amour pour elle! Elle m'a ligoté...Enchainé...Envoûté! Avec son corps,son cœur...Et maintenant elle va tout me reprendre pour un homme qui pourrait être son père!!

Je la regarde dans les yeux et ma voix se fait murmure.

-_Ne pars pas avec lui...Reste avec moi..._

_L'amour ne vient jamais là ou on l'attendait_

_Je l'ai chercher mais sans le trouver_

Son visage se fait hésitant, comme si elle était en proie à un conflit intérieur.

Que j'aimerai être dans ta tête Isabella Swan!

Du coin de l'œil, je remarque Emmett et Rosalie se diriger vers nous, certainement intrigué par tous cet attroupement d'élève...Qui commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système!!

Rosalie se place à la droite de Bella et Emmett à la mienne. Il me font penser à des arbitres!!

Rose se tourne vers moi.

-_Il se passe quoi ici?_

Je soupire et la colère contenue des deux coté depuis quelques minutes refait surface. Alors que la sonnerie annonçant la reprises des cours retenti, je la déverse d'abord sur les élèves.

-_Allez bougez!! Vous avez pas entendu peut être!!_

Chacun commence à se disperser, certains en marmonnant des "Même plus le droit de s'amuser!". Je les ignore et reporte mon attention sur Swan.

_Quand sa vous surprend comme un coup de sang_

_On redeviens adolescen_t

-_Il se passe que Bella s'en va avec mon chère oncle._

-_Mais non!! Qui t'as dit que je partais!! C'est toi qui te fait des films tous seul! Demande à Rosalie enfin!! J'ai jamais eu l'intention de partir sans en parler avant avec mes amis!_

Rose se tourne vers moi.

-_Tu sais-_

Je la coupe.

-_Mais oui bien sûr!! Et ce texto que tu as reçu?_

_Que l'amour est violent_

_Mais violent par dedans_

_L'amour est violent_

_Violent comme un volcan_

_Violent par dedans_

_L'amour est violent_

_Violent par dedans_

**POV ROSALIE.**

C'est quoi cette histoire de texto? Et pourquoi Bella ne répond pas?...Et pourquoi Emmett me regarde comme ça?

_Parc' que la vérité ne ressemble à rien  
Tu me ferais marcher sur les mains_

Alors que j'entends vaguement la réponse de Bella, disant à Edward qu'il ne comprenait rien, mon regard se fixe sur Emmett et mes yeux s'ouvre telle deux soucoupes.

Mais qu'est c'qu'il fait celui la?!

_Si tu me demandais de croire à demain  
Je me retournerais contre mon destin_

-_Explique-moi alors Bella?_

J'écoute d'une oreille distraite les propos des deux duellistes trop focalisée sur Em' et ses...Grimaces?! Il me regarde intensément, étire légèrement sa lèvre droite et...Me fait une bouche en cul de poule?!

Parfois, j'me dit que mon mec n'est pas net?

-_OK!! Il m'a annoncé il y a quelques jours qu'il partait et...Il m'a demandé de...De l'accompagner!_

Je fronce les sourcils à Emmett, lui faisant comprendre que je ne sais strictement pas où il veut en venir!

Il soupire,secoue la tête de gauche à droite doucement et croise ses bras musclés qui me font saliver sur sa poitrine.

-_Et tu vas accepter?_

Mon chéri me regarde sérieusement...

OK!! Il est sérieux! Donc il a quelques choses à me dire...Ou à me demander!! au choix!

_Tu me ferais planter des fleurs dans ton jardin  
Et m'endormir dans des draps de satin_

-_Non!!! Enfin...Je n'sais pas!_

Emmett décroise ses bras et m'indique 5 avec ses doigts.

Ouh...Une devinette!!! J'adore ça!!!

-_Comment ça tu sais pas? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu?_

Je le regarde attentivement. Il lève le pouce.

1, premier mot! D'accord!! Fastoche!

Il lève les mains, sans tendre les bras, le bout de ses doigts vers moi...Il colle ses coudes à son corps et les remonte, se qui le fait lever légèrement les épaules...Il écarte ses bras de chaque coté de lui...Et bas des mains.

-_Sérieusement Edward...Je suis quoi pour toi?_

-_UNE POULE!!_

Il me fait non de la tête...Bon,c'est pas ça!!

Edward et Bella recommencent à hausser la voix...Ce qui m'empêche clairement de me concentrer!!

-_Je Ne suis PAS ta poule,Cullen!!_

Donc, c'est pas une poule...Il pose un objet invisible sur son bras et avec deux doigts fait style de l'éjecter. Je peux trouver!! Heu...C'est un truc qui vole! Qui peux se poser sur le bras et c'est petit vu qu'il l'éjecte avec seulement deux doigts! Heu...

-_Bien sûr que non! Mais ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça! Tu joue sur deux tableaux j'te signale..._

Qu'est c'que c'est? Je pose mon index sur ma lèvre, réfléchissant.

-..._Alors répond toi aussi, qu'est c'que je suis pour toi Bella? Un kleenex?_

Oh! Oui!

-_UNE MOUCHE!!!_

Il tourne sa tête de gauche à droite...Toujours pas ça? Bah il veut dire quoi son mot alors? Il me fait un signe de la main, on passe ce mot. Il me montre 2.

Deuxième mot.

-_Et qu'est c'qui te fait penser que j'pourrais ressembler à une mouche, Swan?_

Il se montre du doigt.

Faciiile!

-_Mais c'est pas moi!! C'est Ro-_

-_TOI!_

Il lève les pouces...Ha,j'en ai un!!

_Que l'amour est violent  
Mais violent par dedans  
L'amour est violent  
Violent comme un volcan  
Violent par dedans_

3. Troisième mots. Il lève la tête et...Il lève le bras Bien...

-_Cette discussion ne mène nulle part..._

-_Mais-_

-..._Et franchement,une mouche..._

-_Mais-_

-..._En fin de compte t'avais raison!!..._

-_Ecoute,c'est-_

-.._.T'es complètement taré..._

-_HAAUUT?_

Il me sourit!! OUI!! J'suis la plus forte!!

Quatrième mot. Il me montre sept avec ses doigts.

-..._Si, si Rose, tu fait faire hooooo, Bella est complètement folle..._

-_Tu-_

-..._Alors va y, pars!!_

_Tu me rends jaloux, me rend fou  
Je tire sur le premier qui bouge_

Je lui fait un signe pour qu'il enchaine sur le mot 7,je pense avoir compris le sixième!

-_Je pars?!_

_Et si tu me fais la vie dure  
Au lieu de frapper dans les murs  
J'irai vers d'autres aventures  
Chercher l'homme libre que j'étais  
Avant de tomber devant ta beauté_

**POV EDWARD**

Je veux qu'elle parte! Non,Je la veux...J'sais plus ou j'en suis! Tous ce que je sais c'est qu'elle me détruit à petit feu!

On a pas idée je jouer avec les sentiments d'un homme comme ça!! Et c'est quoi cette histoire de mouche?! Me trouve-t-elle trop collant? Et pourquoi c'est Rose qui me le dit, et non elle?! Bref, ça n'a plus d'importance! Notre situation n'avance pas!

Elle recule même de 18 pas, j'dirais!

-_Tu as très bien entendu Swan!! Notre...Histoire,était une erreur apparemment, alors pars! Je ne te retiendrai pas! après tout, je peux avoir n'importe quelle fille!! Et non une qui couche avec mon oncle!_

Elle me regarde les larmes au yeux, l'air désemparé.

Je le suis aussi Bella...Plus que tu ne le crois!

Je me rapproche d'elle doucement et caresse sa joue de la paume de ma main.

-_Je te souhaites d'être heureuse et-_

je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle court dans le couloir.

_Et juste au moment où j'étais bien tout seul  
Tu m'arrives comme un coup d'poing sur la gueule  
L'autoroute de ma vie filait tout droit devant  
Notre rencontre est un accident  
J'ai envie de crier comme un nouveau-né  
De hurler comme un animal traqué_

Je n'ai malheureusement plus aucun espoir! N'est c'pas ce que l'on veut, quand on aime une personne...La voir heureuse? Est c'qu'elle l'aurait été avec moi? J'sais pas! Et ne le saurai probablement jamais!

Qu'est c'que j'aurai pu faire d'autres de toute façon?

-_CIEL!!_

Rose et ses bons conseils!! Prier? Mouais!!

Je m'approche d'elle et lui plaque un bisous sur la joue.

-_Merci Rose...Mais j'suis pas croyant!_

Je mets mes mains dans mes poches et m'en vais, tête baissée.

**POV ROSALIE**

_Que l'amour est violent  
Mais violent par dedans  
L'amour est violent  
Violent comme un volcan  
Violent par dedans_

-_Merci Rose...Mais j'suis pas croyant!_

Ouais...Et? Qui lui a demandé! Et pourquoi il me dit merci? Bon c'est pas grave! pas l'temps!!

Je regarde Emmett. Alors...Le premier j'lai pas! Après,toi...Haut...Sept...Ciel...TOI AU SEPT CIEL!! Ba qu'est c'que ça veut dire?!

-_J'comprend pas!!_

Il soupire bruyamment et cours vers moi, m'attrape comme une jeune mariée,sous mes rires, et m'emmène le plus rapidement possible dans une salle vide.

_Mais quand tu te rends à mes caresses  
Ma violence se change en tendresse  
Que l'amour est violent  
Violent par dedans_

Il me repose tendrement sur le sol et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres comme s'il avait peur de me casser.

Il passe ses mains sous mon top et attrape mon sein gauche. Il le malaxe gentiment, ressors sa main et retire délicatement mon haut. Il passe ses mains derrière mon dos et dégrafe mon soutien gorge. Il se colle à moi, me prend dans ses bras, sa bouche près de mon oreille.

-_T'es nul chérie au devinette...C'était pourtant pas dur à comprendre...Envoie moi au septième ciel!_

OH oui!!

* * *

**POV BELLA**

-_Alors comme je le disais, moi et Jazz,on se met la...Rose là...Emmett là...Et puis bah toi... t'es là!_

Je regarde Alice d'un air sceptique et repose mes yeux sur la feuille ou une maison avec deux volets, une porte et une cheminée où il en sort de la fumée est dessinée.

Hum...Elle est déjà plus douée en dessin qu'en cuisine!!

-_Et tu m'as pas dit qu'il y aurait Tina?_

Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand.

-_Ha oui!! C'est vrai!! Heu..._

Elle regarde sa feuille attentivement.

-._..Bah j'la mets là!_

Ok!! Dans la voiture!!

-_Pourquoi?_

-_Au cas ou ça dérape et qu'il faille partir illico-presto!!_

Super!! La confiance de mes amis m'encourage vachement dit donc!!

Je me pose sur le dossier de ma chaise de la cuisine.

Emmett en face de moi ronfle totalement, son bras posé sur la table et la tête sur celui-ci. Sa joue est écrasée en une grimace ignoble sur son bras et un filet de bave dégouline de sa bouche.

Glamour le gars!!

Ce qui me fait tourner la tête légèrement à droite sur la blonde sulfureuse qui se fait les ongles à la lime, se tenant droite comme un I. Elle est d'une élégance naturelle qui ferait baver n'importe quel homme...Ou femme!

Je re-regarde Emmett et son filet de bave...Dégeu...Je re-regarde Rose et sa splendeur...Mais que font-il ensemble?

Rosalie relève la tête.

-_Les contraires s'attirent!_

Je ne m'étonne même plus d'avoir parlé à voix haute...J'suis complètement fêlée!!

-_Alice,tu m'as pas expliqué pourquoi Tina était de la partie?_

Ses yeux s'illuminent alors d'une lueur que je ne connais que trop bien! Rose me lance une œillade qui veut clairement dire "Ferme-la pour voir...Ha ouais, c'est pas mal aussi!".

-_OUh!! C'est des plus croustillant!!_

Donc, ça concerne un mec...Ou deux! Mais pas plus généralement!!

-_Vous vous souvenez l'année dernière, Tina est sortie avec un mec, un peu le bad boy du bahut, Derek..._

J'interviens.

-_Ha oui! J'm'en souviens!! Il ressemble à l'acteur Matt Barr qui a joué dans la série "Les frères scout", il se faisait passer pour le frère de Peyton et AIE!! Pourquoi tu m'as tapée Rose?_

Elle venait de me donner un coup de pied dans le tibia et...Wahou!! Ca fait mal bordel!!

-_D'une c'est pas les frères "scout" mais les frères "Scott", inculte! Et d'autres part on sait tous qui c'est!! Monsieur sur sa moto, qui regarde tous le monde de haut..._

C'est po vrai d'abord!! Les filles, il les regarde avec envie et pas avec mépris!

-._..Qui fumes Et qui t'enfumes par la même occasion..._

Moi, j'trouve ça sexy!

-._..Qu'a toujours les même fringues..._

Jean,et blouson en cuir...La classe moi j'trouve!...

-._..Et qui, en plus de tous ces critères à faire fuir une fille..._

Ouai ba elle a pas regardé son jules alors!

-_...Considère les gonzesse comme de la viande, j'laime pas!!_

On te l'a pas demandé!

Je me tourne vers Alice qui semble amusée de la joute verbale de Rose et de la non-joute verbale de ma part.

-_Continue Alice!_

-_OK! Et ben,figurez vous que la semaine dernière, elle avait son cours de piano,mais son prof l'a appelé après 10 minutes de retard pour s'excuser et lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas se déplacer, un problème de voiture je crois, et qu'il reportait sa séance la semaine prochaine! Du coup, elle a voulu faire une surprise à Derek,elle a conduit jusqu'à chez lui et a garé sa voiture un peu plus loin, sur le bord de la route. Elle a pris les clefs planquées sous le pot de fleur comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire régulièrement, elle est rentrée dans l'appart de Derek et s'est déshabillée dans le salon pour après le rejoindre dans sa chambre,et la....._

Quoi?quoi?quoi? Il s'est passé quoi?

-._..BAM!!_

Emmett sursaute violemment.

-_GRATTE-MOI L'FINNOI!!_

Gratte-moi quoi?! On le regarde choquées. Lui est hagard,nous regardant à tour de rôle et fini par porter son attention sur Rose.

-_J'ai rien fait!_

Rose fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Elle fini par se détourner de lui et repose son attention sur Alice. Après avoir fixé une dernière fois mon meilleur ami, qui s'essuie la bouche avec sa manche, j'en fait de même..

-_Bam quoi?_

Al' fait une moue des plus enfantines.

-_Ca n'aura plus le même effet maintenant!_

Elle regarde Emmett vexée d'avoir été interrompu. Celui-ci la regarde.

-_De quoi vous parlez?_

Rose lui caresse le bras.

-_De chose de fille mon amour,de chose de fille! Va-y Alice!!_

Impatiente Rose!!

-_Donc,j'en étais où?...HA OUI!! Et la...BAM!! Elle rentre dans la chambre, à poil donc, et retrouve Derek dans son lit!_! (Bah et alors?!) _Pas seul!_! (Ho l'enflure!!) _Et pas qu'une!!_ (Nooon?!)

Elle soupire.

-_J'peux vous dire qu'il aurait pu boucher le trou d'la sécu avec toutes ces filles!_!

Attend...

-_Y'en avait combien Alice?_

Je suis presque estomaqué...Et Rose n'est pas mieux!

-_Oh,Bella..._

Elle secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

-_...Cinq!!_

Cinq?...

-_C'est horrible Alice!!_

...Cinq?...

-_Comme tu le dis Rose!! Alors tu parles! elle veut se venger!_

...Cinq!!...

Rose est de plus en plus furieuse.

-_Et c'est qui ces filles? J'vais lui donner un coup d'main moi!!_

...Cinq!!! Attend? Cinq comme? Cinq pommes? Cinq jetons? Cinq livres? Mais c'est impossible?! Non?!...

-_Bah Tina n'a jamais su qui étaient les quatre sur cinq des filles! Apparemment, elle n'était pas du coin...Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne les avait jamais revues dans les environs!_

...Impossible...

-_Et la dernière Alice! C'était qui?_

Al' rigole jaune.

_-Devine Rose?_

-_TANYA!!...Oh,je vais te lui faire bouffer le béton à c'te pouffe!! T'as intérêt à pas te louper Bella..._

...Wahou!!...

-._..Bella?!_

Rose m'appelle, mais je suis...WAHOU!!...L'ENDURANCE!!!

Alice me secoue l'épaule gentiment.

-_Hein? Quoi?_

Emmett ricane dans son coin.

-_Youhou!! Belli-Bello est revenue parmi nous!!_

-_La ferme Em'oglobine!!_

Il arrête de rire et me regarde furieux.

-_T'aimes pas ton surnom mon petit Em'otionnel?_

Les filles à côté rigolent à gorge déployée. Et j'ai moi même du mal à garder mon sérieux.

-_Non! J'aime pas tes surnoms, ils sont tous débiles!_

Je craque.

-_Hahahah!! T'avait qu'à pas m'en donner un, Em'anation!_

Il grogne, se lève et pars s'asseoir lourdement dans le canapé, marmonnant sur le "Oh combien j'allais le payer!",ce qui ne fait malheureusement pour lui,qu'accentuer notre fou rire.

On se calme tant bien que mal après de longues minutes. Très longues minutes pour Emmett qui n'a fait que répéter des "J'me vengerai!!"

* * *

00h00,l'heure du crime!! Enfin,j'vais pas tuer non plus...Quoi que l'idée est alléchante quand même!

Je regarde une dernière fois ma montre, 00h01, et prend mon talkie-walkie.

-_Ici,"Bikini en folie" pour "Lion dans la savane",je suis en position!_

-_Reçu cinq sur cinq "Bikini en folie"! T'as mis ta cagoule?_

Je grimace. D'une, Emmett nous avait affubléà chacun un surnom débile. J'étais, bien entendu,"Bikini en folie",Rose avait hérité de "Gloire aux blondes" et Alice de "Les brunes comptent pas pour des prunes". Tina qu'on ne connait pas beaucoup a eu droit à un surnom moins osé:"Charogne" ,comme la fameuse phrase,"Tu vas payer charogne!"!

Les garçons quand à eux s'étaient trouvés des noms "virils"comme m'a dit Emmett. Jasper est "Tigre en puissance", Emmett "lion dans la savane" et Edward est introuvable!

Et de deux, je me regarde. Bottes noir sans talons,beurk! Pantalon baggy noire, veste noire, sur un tee-shirt noir, et dans ma main...La fameuse cagoule...Noire!

Forcée par Em bien sur!! Argumenté d'un:"C'est en voyant ta tronche qu'ils ont inventé la cagoule alors fais en au moins l'éloge!"...Crétin!!

Je la mets sur ma tête.

-_Affirmatif "Lion de la membrane!"_

-_Savane Bella!! Sa-vane!_

Oups!! Comme je suis dééésolée!

-"_Charogne" pour "Bikini en folie", tu vas pouvoir y aller! Elle vient de partir...Avec Edward!_

Edward? Malgré ce qu'il s'est passé, il est quand même venu m'aider? Hum...Culpabilité quand tu nous tiens!!

-_"Bikini en folie" pour "Charogne",reçue cinq sur cinq! Attend confirmation de "Gloire aux blondes"!_

Le plan est béton!! Il ne peux pas rater! Nous en avions discuté toute l'après midi! Tina devait garer la voiture à l'orée de la forêt et devait la camoufler, pendant que nous allions, Rose, Em', Al',jazz et moi, nous planquer, chacun dans sa zone à surveiller. Tina devait surveiller le départ de Dénalie...Malgré que ce plan avait été mis de côté, étant donner que nous n'avions pas de nouvelle de Ed'!

-_"Gloire aux blondes" pour "Les brunes comptent pas pour des prunes",tu vois quelques choses de ton côté?_

Rose est planquée près de la porte fenêtre donnant dans le salon alors que Alice est à l'opposé, près de la porte de la cuisine.

_-Négatif "Gloire aux blondes"! Toutes les lumières sont éteintes!_

Je vais pouvoir y aller!!

_-Gloire aux blondes" pour "Bikini en folie"...GO,GO,GO!!_

Je sors des buissons et cours à moitié à croupie jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. J'attrape rapidement la clefs en dessous le pot de fleur que m'avait indiqué Tina et rentre doucement. Je sors ma lampe de poche de ma ceinture et l'allume. J'appuie sur le bouton du talkie-walkie et murmure:

_-Je suis dans le "cercueil"...Je répète,Je suis dans le "cercueil"._

"Cercueil": Nom de code pour désigner la maison de Tanya! Je parcours la pièce des yeux grâce à ma lampe.

Maison banale pour le quartier! Canapé en cuir blanc,table à manger en chêne,écran plasma...Etc...Etc...Et etc...

-_"Bikini en folie" pour "Tigre en puissance", pas de "vampire" à l'horizon, reste vigilant!!_

Normalement, le lieu est sur mais comme on dit: Vaut mieux prévenir...Que mourir!!

_-Bien reçue "Bikini en folie!"_

Alors!! Que m'a dit Tina déjà...

Je commence à avancer dans le salon.

...Traverse le salon et prend le couloir à droite du canapé...

OK!! FAIT! J'entre dans le couloir.

...Prendre la première à gauche...

continue.

...Deuxième porte à droite et tu es dans la chambre à Tanya!

Fastoche!! Je braque ma lampe sur la porte et tourne la poignée doucement....

Salle de bain!! J'ai du me gourer!! C'est pas grave on repars!! Heu...J'viens d'où déja?!...

Je commençe à marcher.

...J'ai pris la droite ou la gauche?...

Je prend à droite.

...Il y avait une intersection ici tout à l'heure? Et pourquoi j'me retrouve devant des escaliers? Punaise!! J'crois j'suis perdue!!

_-"Bikini en folie" pour "Charogne" tu m'reçois?_

Bichchchchch

Oh,non,non,non!! Pas ça!! 2 kilomètres de portée? Mon cul!! J'vais tuer Jasper!!

OK!! Tu paniques pas Bella?...C'EST QUOI CE BRUIT?! Gifle mentale! ON A DIT TU PANIQUES PAS!! Inspire,expire...C'est ça!!

Je vais où? Je fais quoi? QUI C'EST CELUI-LA?!

Je souffle.

Juste une statue!!

HAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Je fais quoi?! Soit logique Bella!! Fies toi à ton intuition, bordel!! Si j'étais Dénalie, où serais ma chambre? Pas au rez de chaussée!! Pourtant, il me semble pas que Tina m'a dit de monter l'escalier?!

Pourquoi j'ai pas noté ces fichues instructions?

Je monte tous de même les marches, peu rassurée. J'atteint l'étage (Saine et sauve!!) et m'approche de la fenêtre.

-_"Bikini en folie" pour tous le monde!! Quelqu'un m'entend?!_

J'vais faire une crise de nerf!!

-_Ici"Lion dans la savane",oui on t'entend!_

_-J'me suis perdu!!_

-_"Charogne" pour "Bikini en folie", t'es où_?

_-A l'étage!_

_-Mais j't'avais pas dit de monter!! La chambre à Dénalie est en bas, redescend!!_

_-Et après?_

_-Première à droite, première à gauche et deuxième porte à gauche!_

D'accord!! Première à droite, première à gauche et deuxième porte à gauche...

Je prends les escaliers en sens inverse.

...Première à droite, première à gauche et deuxième porte à gauche

Je m'arrête en bas des marches.

...Première à droite, première à gauche et deuxième porte à droite...

J'accélère le pas.

...Première à droite...

J'observe les couloirs de peur de me tromper.

...Première à gauche...

Je m'arrête au milieu du couloir.

...Et deuxième porte à droite.

J'ouvre la porte doucement...Une chambre!! J'ai réussi!

Je fonce vers l'armoire où son sac de cours avec ses clefs de voiture doivent être.

Rien!! C'est quoi ce délire?! Y'a pas de sac la dedans!!

Je regarde les vêtements.

C'est quoi ces fringues?! Dénalie a des goûts de chiotte, mais quand même de la à mettre...CA?!

_-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!_

Je me retourne violemment et manque de tomber dans les vapes.

Dans quelle galère j'me suis encore mise?!

* * *

**Alors pour répondre à certaines questions que j'ai recu par review: Non,je n'abandonne pas mes fictions! Et je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous pondre des chapitres pour chacunes de mes fics! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu? Cela fait 3 jours que je planche dessus avec acharnements!! (note bêta: c'est vrai, elle bosse dessus non-stop!)  
**

**Review!! Review!**

**Qui est de la couleur de l'herbe, des feuilles des arbres au printemps.  
Qui a encore de la sève: bois vert.  
Qui n'est pas arrivé à maturité: fruit vert.  
[sens figuré] Qui a de la vigueur, de la jeunesse: un homme encore vert.  
Sévère, vif: verte réprimande.  
Grivois, argotique.  
[nom masculin] La couleur verte.  
Se mettre au vert: CLIC EN BAS!!!  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello!! Me revoila pour un nouveau chapitre tout frais, tout neuf!! Je sais que le temps vous semble long pour vous et je peux le comprendre et comme je l'ai dit à un review reçue par...désolée je sais plus...j'ai eu pas mal de soucis dans ma vie et du coup j'ai pris pas mal de retard...**

**J'AI DEUX CHOSES IMPORTANTES A VOUS ANNONCER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**La première est que la fin de cette fic est proche...Très proche. Mais toutes bonne chose a une fin....**

**La deuxième est qu'avec Tina, auteure de "Fiction et Réalité" nous allons vous créer une fic créant humour et romance...Avec une pointe de sadisme je l'avoue!! VENEZ LIRE!! Nous avons créé un nouveau profil pour toutes les fics que nous écrirons ensemble: LeslieAndTina...Le nom de la fic The Vampire's kiss. J'espère vous retrouver aussi sur cette fic... ****http[:]//www[.]fanfiction[.]net/u/2328592/**

**Mais pour l'instant place au chapitre 21!! Et puis hé!! Oubliez pas les comms...**

**ET un grand merci encore à ma béta chérie Tina (la même lol) qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre...et parfois elle a bien du courage!!! (N/B: de rien, tu me prétera Edward dans Vampire's Kiss, lol**

**Chapitre 21**

**Dans le précédent chapitre:**

J'ouvre la porte doucement...Une chambre!! J'ai réussi!

Je fonce vers l'armoire où son sac de cours avec ses clefs de voiture doivent être.

Rien!! C'est quoi ce délire?! Y'a pas de sac la dedans!!

Je regarde les vêtements.

C'est quoi ces fringues?! Dénalie a des goûts de chiotte, mais quand même de la à mettre...CA?!

_-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!_

Je me retourne violemment et manque de tomber dans les vapes.

Dans quelle galère j'me suis encore mise?!

**POV BELLA**

Vous savez s'qui cloche dans une maison aussi grande, avec autant de portes, de chambres, de salles de bain? Ba c'est que forcément! C'est trop grand...Pour trois. Père, mère, enfants...Mais quand on rajoute à ça une grand mère...On se dit que le compte est bon!!

Un vieux dicton dit qu'une maison a toujours besoin d'une grand mère...Mouai! J'm'en s'rai bien passée là! Et puis c'est pas vrai d'abord...J'en ai pas moi, chez moi!!

_-Heu..._

Houa! Génial Bella!! Dis autre chose bordel!!

_-Ki-ta-do-sty!!_

Foutez moi devant une grand mère en chemise de nuit assise au centre du lit et j'en perds tout mon langage!! Restons lucide. Le mieux à faire est de...Hum... attraper tous doucement le talkie-walkie...Le porter devant la bouche toujours avec la même lenteur...Faire un sourire rassurant à mamie...ouvrir la bouche et...

_-VAMPIRE!!!!!!_

La grand mère saute du lit (comment elle a fait?) et se poste à mes côtés. Prise au dépourvue, je la regarde choquée, mes pieds encrés au sol...tétanisée!

-_Où,où,OÙ?! J'croyais qu'ils avaient tous disparus avec le temps!! Faut croire qu'ils arrivent encore à passer entre les mailles de la DEH_ (la quoi?!)!! _Va falloir s'en occuper nous mêmes ma p'tite chérie!! T'as des armes?! Prend les cintres!! On va en avoir besoin!!..._

Elle est shootée à quoi celle-là?! J'comprend de qui elle tient la Tanya!! Et moi je fais quoi?! J'sors les cintres?!

-_"Gloire aux blondes" pour "bikini en folie"!! Tu m'écoutes?! T'es où?! Cours!!!_

Courir? OUI,c'est ça!! Faut qu'je cours...Dès qu'la grand mère m'aura lâché le bras!!

Elle chuchote

-_C'est eux! Ils nous on retrouvés!!_

Elle a pas des médocs la grand mère? ça la calmerai un peu!! Donnez moi en un aussi...

POV EMMETT

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait?! Vampire, ça veut dire c'que ça veut dire!! Alors pourquoi elle est toujours dans la maison?!

Soudain, j'entends le bruit d'une voiture arriver...Ho,ho!!

POV BELLA

Des fards de voiture éblouissent la chambre dans laquel j'me trouve.

MERDE!!

_-ENFIN!! V'la les secours ma ptite chérie!!_

Elle sort de la chambre et fonce (à vitesse maximum) dans le couloir.

Je sors moi aussi, prise de panique. Faites que ce soit pas Tanya, faites que ce soit pas Tanya, faites que-

_-Mamie? Mais qu'est c'qu'il t'arrive?_

Et merde!!...

_-Ca va aller Mme Dénalie,venez vous assoir un peu._

...Edward?...Et double merde!!

(Plus de détail sur la chansons en bas!)

_Pourquoi c'est toujours moi_

_qu'a la roue du caddie,_

_qui tourne de quelle voie,_

_j'en peux plus, ça suffit,_

Je commence à m'engager à pas de loups dans les escaliers.

_-Attends mamie. Je vais te chercher tes médicaments dans ta chambre!_

Je remonte au galop, repasse devant les chambres et...Cul d'sac!

J'ai envie de hurler!!!

_Pourquoi c'est toujours moi,_

_Pourquoi c'est toujours moi,_

Je rentre alors que j'entends les pas de Tanya se rapprocher, dans la chambre de gauche...Celle de Tanya! Tous ça pour y arriver!! Je suis maudite!! Je cours me planquer sous le lit à baldaquin et coupe le talkie walkie.

Manquerai plus qu'elle me grille!!

Environ dix minutes plus tard, j'entend la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et 4 pieds se rapprocher du lit pour se stopper à 5 cm de mon visage.

Je peux pas tomber plus bas...

Des bruits de succions ce font entendre. Je grimace.

...Ha ba si!! Et puis ho!! J'ai demandé à Cullen de l'occuper!! Pas de copuler!! J'm'en taperai bien la tête contre le parquet si j'rai sur de pas pas m'faire entendre!!

_Pourquoi ça tombe sur moi,_

_Toujours cette tonne de poisse!_

Je me regarde les ongles, soupire, roule des yeux quand je sens le lit s'affaisser. Des gémissements horribles sortent de la bouche de Dénalie et des grognements de la part d'Edward. Et la, vous savez c'que j'me dis?

Je suis jalouse!! Une première pour Bella Swan!!

J'lai déja dis mais PUTAIN!! Jme taperai bien la tête par terre...

_Une moto m'dépasse à deux cents cinquante à l'heure,_

_Pourquoi c'est moi qu'on flashe, je suis bon conducteur,_

_Pourquoi c'est toujours moi,_

_Pourquoi c'est toujours moi,_

Des chaussures volent dans la chambre...j'vais la tuer!!

Un tee-shirt et une chemises plongent rejoindre les chaussures...J'vais la bouffer!!

Des pantalons et dans la foulée des sous-vêtements partent retrouver leurs confrères...J'vais la broyer!!

_Pourquoi ça tombe sur moi,_

_toujours cette tonne de poisse!_

Le lit grince...Un bruit horrible! Et je sais à quel stade ils en sont!!

Je vais craquer!! Faites que ce bruit s'arrête!!! Qu'elle tombe dans les pommes tellement l'orgasme aura été puissant...Mais qu'est c'que je raconte!! Faites qu'elle n'ait pas d'orgasme!!! Mais comme ma chance est au niveau zéro ce soir, j'entends les cries de Tanya s'intensifier, le lit bouger avec cadence...Et son cri final...Ecoeurant!! Une truie qu'on égorge!!

Je pose ma tête sur mon bras droit, prête à endurer de longues heures bloquée sous ce lit.

**2 heures plus tard.**

Ca me chatouille. Ca me grattouille. Je me gratte le nez mais rien y fais. J'ouvre les yeux...Pufff...Juste une boule de poussière! Faut vraiment que j'fasse le ménage dans ma chambre. Je sens que je vais bientot éternuer...HEU...

-_ATCHOUM!!!!!!_

-_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!_

Ok!! La truie qu'on égorge est de retour!! Vive le réveil!! Je rampe rapidement hors du lit et me remets sur mes pieds. J'emboite un pas en direction de la porte, prête à m'enfuir quand la lumière de la lampe de chevet s'allume.

_-SWAN!!_

Je me retourne? Je me retourne pas? Je tourne légèrement la tête et vois l'armoire...Cette satanée armoire!! Et si...

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Après tout s'est enchainé très vite. J'ai foncé sur l'armoire, arraché le sac au sol alors que Dénalie se levait furibonde du lit et que Cullen me regardait moqueur. J'ai couru hors de la chambre et de la maison par la suite. J'ai été jusqu'au garage, pris la voiture et j'suis partie...J'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir Emmett me montrer son pouce en l'air. Je ne sais pas où étaient les autres.

Je soupire. Que j'aimerais sortir d'ici!!

_-Melle Swan?_

Je me lève d'un bond et m'approche des barreaux.

_-Oui?_

_-Votre père est là._

Heu...En fait j'suis bien ici!!

* * *

**Pour ceux qui se posent la question: qu'est il devenu de la voiture de Dénalie? Vous le saurait au prochain chapitre haha!!**

**Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le début, demain devrait paraitre un chapitre de The vampire's kiss! Nouvelle fic créée par Tina auteure de "Fiction et Réalité" et moi...Tina qui est d'ailleur ma béta chérie!! (N/B: t'es aussi ma chérie, lol)**

**Voila!! Bisous et à la prochaine!!**

**Ps: Pour la chanson,si vous voulez voir le clip ou juste écouter la musique,il faut taper chanson sur la poisse sur youtube et la chanson c'est un homme avec un chapeau noire de pêcheur...Désolée mais j'ai trouvé cette chanson par hasard et je ne sais même pas si elle a un titre!! Mais allez y faire un tour, elle est délirante!!**


End file.
